Of Games and Assassins
by Cherrie
Summary: (Added: Chapter 14) It's settled. Illumi Zoldick has reached the age he has been dreading for so long. To escape his fate, he turns to the one single person who could help him. Hisoka x Illumi
1. Coming of Age

** Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. **  
Summary: **It's settled. Illumi Zoldick has reached the age he has been dreading for so long. To escape his fate, he turns to the one single person who could help him. Hisoka x Illumi**  
Notes: ***grins like an idiot* Another one of my muse's my-human-can't-sleep-so-I'll-just-bombard-her-with-ideas nights. I'll be writing chapter 1 for now, then move on to finish _Luminescence_. Sorry for delaying the latter, but I just _have_ to right this down ^.^ Anyway, warning goes here because the characters may become OOC (example, Illumi cursing and talking _not_ in monotone). I mean, Illumi may or _may not_ want to marry, but if we're talking typical Illumi here, he might not care at all. But let's just say that he _doesn't_ want to, okay? ^___^ 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 1 - Coming of Age**

It was cold way up there on the ceiling. But he really had no choice. He either had to stay up there and freeze to death or go down and die slowly and painfully in the worst kind of torture his family has come up with. So instead of dwelling on the fact that it was almost below ten degrees there, he settled on just clutching the wooden beam tighter as he leaned down to peek behind the flame of the torch on the wall.

"Illumi, dear! Mama's looking for you, where are you?" came a sweet but deafening voice from the darkness of the hallway ahead. His mother, Kikyou Zoldick, can be really sweet most of the time. But one has to admit that her voice is almost comparable to the screeching of tires against a smooth road, in lack of better (or worse) things to be reminded of. "Dearest, please come out, Mama promises not to hurt you!"

Illumi rolled his eyes. _Like hell I'm ever coming down while you're there,_ he thought as he watched the bright yellow form of his mother walking and looking around. He almost wanted to hit himself. Here he was, a full-grown man in his twenties, but he's still hiding from his own mother as if he just did something really bad and would be punished for it. Don't get him wrong, he liked his mother, but he just won't come down for her right this moment. 

He watched quietly as she went on past where he sat. Kikyou's steps were small and careful, and her progress along the hallway was agonizingly slow. But eventually, she disappeared into the darkness, her footsteps trailing behind until they, as well, disappeared with her.

He waited a few more seconds, then jumped down from the beam as lightly as his skills would allow him to. Granted, he succeeded and emitted no sound, but just when he was about to stand up and run away from his mother, a small body crashed with his own. Brotherly instincts came to him at the wrong time, and deciding automatically that this was one of his siblings he just hit, he quickly grabbed hold of the small shoulders as he regained his balance to keep the younger one from falling as well. 

"Aniki!" The light from the torch revealed Killua's cheerful face, his dark purple eyes sparkling beneath the flame as he caught sight of him. The young boy arrived just a few hours ago, when Karuto was sent to escort him back to Kukulu Mountain because of a 'special occasion'. Illumi cursed that said occasion when he was reminded of it, but he wasn't able to dwell on it for long because Killua's perked up voice rang through the whole hallway. 

"Mama, I found Illumi!!!" 

One thing about Killua, he likes to antagonize Illumi's life as much as he's allowed to. Sure, Illumi scares the hell out of him, but that never stopped him from seeking revenge against his eldest brother for 'making his life miserable'. But really, was it Illumi's fault that he's the one assigned to train Killua? 

For the young heir, yes, it _was_ Illumi's fault. 

"Hold him down dear, I'm coming!" came Kikyou's high-pitched response. Quick footsteps echoed against the cold stone wall, indicating Kikyou's fast approaching form. 

"Sure thing," said Killua, pure mischief reflected in his cat-like eyes as he quickly grabbed a hold of Illumi's wrist. 

Killua's certainly stronger now, noted Illumi as it took him a while to struggle out of his younger brother's hold. But desperation is a miraculous thing, and it can help you through if ever you're in a bind. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, (_To hell with brotherhood,_ thought Illumi) he violently pushed his brother against the wall and freed himself from the iron grip. Killua hit the stone wall with a sickening 'thud' and was shaken for a few seconds, and this Illumi used to escape. 

He ran as fast as his feet could go. He heard Killua's faraway, "Ma, he's getting away again!" behind him, and he cursed his brat for a brother as he looked around to see where he was. He was somewhere around the western wing, and if he remembered correctly, there's a hidden passage here that comes out below the staircase in the main hall. 

He scanned from wall to wall for the tapestry he's looking for. Right there, painted with a blood red snake ready to strike, the huge cloth was pushed aside as the eldest Zoldick child went past it. It was pitch black inside, but Illumi doesn't mind. All he wanted was to get out of there. 

Many people say that once you enter the Zoldick territory, you might as well have entered Hell itself. With the rate his family was going through just to stalk him, Illumi can't help but agree. 

* * * * * 

He was bored. 

Hisoka was lying down on the bed of the small hotel suite, a huge leap below his usual preference of dominating the top floors of every hotel he steps upon. But he felt that though he's almost the very epitome of spontaneous life himself, his tendency to take the top floors was getting old. So there he was, in an ordinary suite, staring at the small chip on the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth. 

He was bored. 

He hadn't been doing much these past few days. A week ago, he decided to give himself a short vacation from his old life. That also meant no killing - much, anyway. He decided that he should at least try to live like a normal person for once, just to see what it's like. The first step was the whole hotel thing. Next...he absolutely had no idea. 

He. Was. Bored. 

This was getting stupid. But before he could even think of a curse to use against himself, a faint ringing caught his attention. He tilted his head towards the coffee table beside the bed and caught sight of his mobile phone, the screen blinking repeatedly to indicate the call. He made a grab for it - need he mention that he was excited to actually have _something_ to do? - and didn't even have to look at who the caller is. Only one person calls him anyway. 

"Illumi-kun, it's so nice of you to call!" he greeted cheerfully, glad to at least use his mouth on something again. His last decent conversation was with the hotel clerk. That in itself is pathetic. 

But Illumi's mood didn't seem to agree with his. "Where the hell are you!?" came his demanding voice from the other line. 

Hisoka noted that Illumi must be running, because he could hear the wheeze of the wind coming past Illumi's mouthpiece, together with the assassin's quick intakes of breath. Hisoka also noted that that was the first time he heard Illumi's voice rise an octave higher than the usual monotone. His interest was quickly awaken. "Uhm, Illu? What are you doing?" he asked, honestly curious. 

"Just tell me where in hell you are, Hisoka!" came Illumi's impatient tone again. 

Hisoka could've sworn he heard the other mutter a curse, but quickly laid it aside to answer the question (or order). Upon realizing that he won't be finding the other's room as easily as he usually would, Illumi scolded the magician for a second about the whole room thing ("Why didn't you get the fucking presidential suite, jackass!"), but quickly let it go when another voice came, calling out his name. Hisoka was quite sure Illumi was cursing now. 

"Er, are you okay? Will you be able to find my room alive and _sane_, Illumi?" he asked, now curious _and_ confused. 

But before Hisoka could anticipate a reply from the assassin, his door suddenly burst open and with but a little of his infamous grace, Illumi threw himself in and quickly locked the door behind him. He cast a very startled Hisoka a look and heaved out, "I can manage." 

"That was fast," remarked the magician after regaining his decency enough to let him speak and store his cellphone away. He was ignored though, for Illumi stayed leaning against the door, listening for any footsteps from outside. It took a while for him to be convinced that the coast was clear, and by then, he finally noticed how tired he was. He was by far more desperate about running away from his family than anything else. 

Hisoka watched as the person closest to being a 'friend' to him stumbled his way towards the bed. The small, twin sized bed's side sank as it took in the assassin's now still form, the heavy panting muffled by the white pillow. 

The magician blinked. "Ookay," he drawled, still not believing what he just saw. "That was the freakiest thing I've ever witnessed so far," he commented, eyes trailing back to the door, also disbelieving that the assassin just burst in from there a few minutes ago. But it didn't take long before he looked back at the black head beside him, two pale hands clutching the pillowcase. Hisoka's eyebrow rose playfully. "Just who the hell are you and what did you do to the real Illumi anyway?" he asked. 

"Water." 

Hisoka blinked. "Excuse me?" 

A few seconds passed before Illumi lifted his head from the pillow, only to sink it in again. Only, he was facing the magician this time. "I'm tired. I want something to drink," he said, breathing still heavy. 

One interesting thing about Illumi was that he's the only one who can order Hisoka around like this and survive. Granted, Hisoka can do the same if the occasion calls for it, but that in itself only increases the oddity of things. But what was most peculiar was the fact that Hisoka would usually give Illumi what he asks, or demands - whichever. And vice versa. Hisoka would've teased Illumi about it, that is if he'd just get rid of his still dazed state. 

The magician stood up and walked towards the small refrigerator in the room. He took out a small bottle of water and threw it over the assassin, whose hand promptly shot up to catch it. Illumi raggedly sat up and twisted the top off and took a big gulp. It didn't take long for him to finish the whole bottle. 

"So, what's with you?" Hisoka asked after the assassin laid the bottle on the side table. "And how come you looked like you just ran a marathon? Raging stampede chasing after you?" 

"You can say that," answered the young man. He closed his eyes, obviously tired, and let himself fall back against the pillows. "My family has grown mad. Even Killua himself is siding with them." He opened his eyes to give Hisoka an exasperated look. "And Karuto! I'm supposed to be her favorite family member and even _she_ is against me!" 

A slim eyebrow rose from the magician's face as he eyed the other curiously. He straightened up from where he was standing and walked towards the bed, jumping in himself to eye Illumi closer. "That bad? What did you do anyway?" he asked, his hand propping him up as he laid on his side to face the assassin. 

"Live up to my mid twenties," was the short answer. The pause and Hisoka's faint, "hm?" prompted Illumi to elaborate. And so, with a tired sigh the young assassin opened his eyes and faced the magician beside him. "I'm...betrothed." 

A pause. 

A _very_ long pause. 

And a maybe a minute more just to emphasize the pregnant silence. 

Hisoka can't help but gawk. "Uh...say that again?" 

Illumi rolled his eyes and sat up. He shifted and planted both hands on the bed, eyeing Hisoka firmly. "_Betrothed_," he drawled, his voice ebbing a faint mockery towards the word. "You know, engaged. Affianced. Promised to be married. And in my own personal words, cursed for eternity." 

Okay, so far on Hisoka's list. One: Illumi's voice lost its monotone. Two: Illumi has by far said seven different swear words of different intensities and repeated them at least twice in a span of ten minutes. Three: Illumi's doesn't seem to care much about his current poise. Sure, he still has that natural grace, but it lost a huge chunk of the usual as far as Hisoka remembered. Four: He just realized that Illumi's getting married. Five, and most probably the last thing he'd expect: Illumi's _whining_. 

He had to shake his head to relieve it from his initial surprise. "To who?" he managed to ask. 

"A girl I met when I was fifteen," said Illumi, frowning. "She's my mother's goddaughter. The only thing I remember about her is that she hates furry animals and likes to torture them as much as she could. Also, she never stopped fawning over me ever since we met and that all I ever wanted to do to her was to throw her over the balcony. My mother was cooing all the while though, so I couldn't really do anything." 

The bed sank as Illumi fell against it again. Hisoka eyed him suspiciously. "You didn't - by any chance - run away from home, did you?" 

Silence. Illumi just laid there, staring at the ceiling. 

Hisoka sighed. "Don't tell me. You decided to hide here, didn't you?" he asked. Okay, so Illumi staying there wasn't that bad of an idea. At least he'll have company. But he's just not about to admit that. He has a reputation to uphold after all. 

It took a while before Illumi responded. A small upward curve of his lips indicated a mischievous smirk, and Hisoka could've sworn he caught sight of a faint sparkle from those usually blank eyes. The magician did _not_ like that look at all. That was supposed to be _his_ expression, not Illumi's. Maybe they were spending too much time together? 

But he wasn't able to dwell on this for long because Illumi lifted himself from the bed and leaned back on his elbows, a predatory look in his eyes. That smirk was still there, and it unnerved the magician. But in a way, he couldn't help but stare nonetheless. Illumi. On his bed. Looking as if he was just about ready to pounce on him. It was no big secret that he's attracted to the young assassin, male or otherwise. He just didn't know if Illumi actually _knows_. As far as he's concerned, Illumi's probably the most dense person one can ever encounter in this damned planet. 

But Hisoka's thoughts were silenced as Illumi moved closer, leaving but a few inches between them, a pure look of mischief in his eyes. The magician noted that Illumi's looking a lot like Killua right now. He can now see the blood connection between the two siblings. But hell, Killua can never affect him as much as Illumi could, that's for sure. 

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Illumi, oblivious to the magician's thoughts. "Until I get rid of this whole mess, I want _you_ to pretend to be my lover." 

**End of Chapter 1 **

**A/N: **Tada~!!! ^.^ Please review! Feedbacks for this fic are essential because I'm not really sure if I'm continuing this. It's just something one has to write ^^; I don't even know what comes next after this! 0 But I like the plot, so please encourage me, ne? =P 


	2. Deals and All the Angles

** Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes: ***still grinning like an idiot* So far, this fanfic had the best feedbacks. Okay, actually, next to _Drunk_, this had the best/most feedbacks. *looks mildly disturbed by this* Goodness. Had I been any more into lemons, I might write another one, but let's just say I like keeping my age ^.^ Anyway, yeah, I decided to go through with my muse's insanity. I'll do _Of Games..._ little by little. Ideas will be very much welcomed and appreciated. I think I already established the this-is-a-one-time-thing-so-if-I-end-up-with-crap-if-I-continue-it-don't-blame-me issue. So if you people want something to happen, some fiasco Hisoka comes up with - 'cause let's be honest, Illumi _is_ dense - let me know, okay? ^_________^ 

Oh yeah, and for those who commented that Illumi's OOC. Well, this _is_ a comedy fanfic. You kind of have to expect that ^^; I'll try to keep it to a minimum though. I'm just twisting Illumi's impatience and playfulness up a bit ^.~ And contrary to popular belief, Illumi is not as stiff as some people think he is. He's as playful as Hisoka, if not more. And he _does_ know how to smile. Don't believe me? Go through the manga and episodes again and you'll see what I mean ^.~ 

**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces **states that whomsoever flames her solely for the purpose of bashing the pairing, or homo/bisexuality in general, is an utter scum who doesn't know how to comprehend a warning when he/she sees one.

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 2 - Deals and All the Angles**

Long pauses seemed to make up most of their time as far as Hisoka was concerned. And staring. _Lots_ of staring. 

Hisoka couldn't help but blink down in amazement when he found himself meeting a pair of cat-like black eyes looking up at him with equal intensity. Had the situation been any less weird, he would've considered jumping the young assassin right then and there. It's not everyday that one would see Illumi with a small smirk, and the whole setting of having him in Hisoka's bed was a bit of a suggestive picture. 

But...then again there was that issue about whether or not this person really _was_ Illumi. Hisoka's been wondering about that for a while now. The guy's been acting pretty strange since he came. And not to mention his last words that would've left the magician gawking had he been any less in-control of his expressions. 

Hisoka couldn't help but blink back his surprise yet again. "Uh...excuse me?" he stammered, so carelessly that even he had to mentally wince at his lack of poise in taking in another side of the person across from him. 

Upon hearing Hisoka's intelligent response, Illumi heaved out an exasperated sigh. Well, as relatively as exasperation was for his passive face anyway. He took a deep breath and gave the other an intent look, as if he was talking to a mere five year old. "Look. It's kind of like this," he said, pulling himself up to level his eyes with that of the magician's. "In due time, Milluki's going to find me (that traitor). And when that time comes, I want to be ready for my family. And after all, if I take in a male lover, my..." he paused and winced, in search of a better word instead of the usual one he and his family would use. But in the end, he couldn't find a better term and just went on, his usual monotone laced with a tinge of bitterness and spite. "...fiancée might get the idea that my preference lies _not_ on her same gender." 

"Well, where does your true preference lie anyway?" Hisoka couldn't help but ask despite his state. 

It took a moment for the assassin to respond. He looked elsewhere for a moment, deep in his own thoughts, before looking back at the magician. "I never really thought about it. All I know is that I don't want _her_," he said, scowling again at the obvious fact that he just thought about the little miss. He looked back at Hisoka after shaking his head. Flicking out a hand in a dismissive manner, thus closing the matter, he shifted back to his own initial topic. "So, how about it?" 

Hisoka poked his cheek in thought. Okay, so for one thing, even if Illumi didn't say that he's inclined to having a relationship with another man, he didn't say that he wasn't either. And besides, by the looks of it, aside from a posh brat bound to marry Illumi unless circumstances can be helped, the assassin didn't seem to be very much interested in any sort of relationship at all, and would gladly take up the life of a hermit if allowed. This one may be easy enough to change, though. 

A small grin was beginning to ebb out from Hisoka's lips just by thinking about it, but he hid this to himself lest Illumi becomes suspicious. Instead, he shifted his thoughts on other aspects of the deal the other was after. From many angles, he knew that there were so much to worry about despite the benefits he was just momentarily thinking about, but there was always one that stood among the others. 

The very thought made him shudder. Hisoka fixed Illumi a displeased gaze and found his voice. "You do realize that your family will be after my head for this, don't you?" he asked, a frown marring his face. 

But this, Illumi seemed to have expected. That creepy smirk came back to him again, Hisoka noted. "Exactly," he said. "That's why it's you I went to." Hisoka wondered if Illumi was just as deep in thought as he was, or whether or not he had formulated this plan on his way to his hotel. But more or less, the assassin seemed confident enough. Or at least, convinced enough that this was the method he'll be using against the decision of his family. 

But again, his thoughts were his own and he detached these things from those that he would say out loud. "I kind of thought you went to me because I'm the only one available," he remarked playfully, still buying his time so he'd be able to think a bit more. 

"That's one reason," Illumi said with a hint of annoyance. Apparently, he wanted to rush things up a bit, as out of character as that may sound. But he really wanted to get away from his 'fate', or so his mother would call it, and Hisoka was stalling. The magician was right though. The whole Zoldick clan might hunt them both down for this, most especially when it was his mother leading the whole patrol. The very picture made him wince. "But other than that, like you said, my family will be after you. You can take my mother and my siblings," he said. 

"Uh...and your father and grandfather?" 

"I doubt even the both of us combined with twice our current strength can take them out, but we'll work on that," came Illumi's deadpan answer. 

Hisoka stared at Illumi for a while, trying _really_ hard to not gawk. There were so many wrong things in this plan that he didn't know where to start. But as Illumi's thoughts were fogged with his desperation to get away from an evil family custom, so was Hisoka's, fogged by the fact that Illumi. Was. In. His. Bed. It also didn't help that the younger man had found his way back on the bed, curling himself a bit to a more comfortable position, staring at Hisoka as he waited for an answer. Ah damn. Any minute now and he'd yield to that desperate look. Sometimes, hormones can be really dangerous things, most especially when one finds his best friend - 'best friend' technically used since Hisoka spends most of his time with Illumi than with anybody else anyway - completely seductive. Not that Illumi meant to be - because again, he's a very dense young man unfortunately - but that didn't seem to change anything. 

"So," came Illumi's voice again, oblivious to the other's thoughts. He propped himself on one elbow and looked at the magician, daring him to not agree with him. Oh yes, the man's a manipulative bastard even when he himself didn't know it. "I ask you again: How about it?" It seemed to Hisoka that even though he was staring like a wolf would a bunny, Illumi never gave him much thought. How dense can one person get? 

"What do I get in return for this?" he asked this time, knowing that there wouldn't be any way out with his hormones taking Illumi's side. 

The assassin sat up - Hisoka didn't know whether the less suggestive position should be welcomed or cursed - and paused for a while, obviously in thought. "I never really thought about that either," he said, tipping his head to one side. Eventually, he shrugged and - to Hisoka's delight - said, "Surely, you wouldn't be after money. I don't know. Name your price." 

That was a _very_ stupid decision, noted Hisoka despite the fact that he was the one benefiting from it. But then again, Illumi was desperate, and he _was_ dense. How many times had Hisoka established this point anyway? He chose not to say anything against this though and just went on. "Name my price, huh?" he said, a grin spreading in his face. "You sure about that?" 

"Any price within reason, Hisoka," warned Illumi, somehow reading into the magician's mischief. Hisoka doubted the guy actually connected the grin in his eyes to anything sexual, but he _did_ read something, so he had to give him credit for that. 

"Let's get that 'within reason' thing clear," said Hisoka, holding up a forefinger. "What does that mean?" 

Another pause while Illumi thought again. Hisoka expected that, and gladly jumped to his, ahem...best friend's aid. "If you're able to give it without causing fatal harm to yourself physically or whatever, then it's 'within reason'," he offered helpfully, trying to keep his enthusiasm about this conversation in check. 

"That's fine with me," said Illumi, albeit a bit hesitantly. He was still eyeing Hisoka suspiciously, but he kept his silence for some reason. 

Hisoka was beginning to like the way this thing was going, so he risked yet another step. "And one more condition," he said, holding up a finger again. Illumi frowned, not much pleased by Hisoka's fickleness. But by his nod, the other continued. "I don't like taking orders from anybody, so if you'll just give me my cue, I'll do my act _my_ way," he said. He tried to keep a stern face unless Illumi reads anything from him again. 

Though still deep in his own suspicion, the assassin eyed him thoughtfully, possibly weighing the circumstances in his mind. But Hisoka was confident. Illumi's dense, there's always that comforting fact. He'll agree eventually. 

And as expected, Illumi's face lit up in determination. "Okay," he said finally, leveling his eyes with Hisoka's. "Deal." 

"Okay," he said as well, holding up a hand. "It's a deal then." Illumi's hand set itself firmly with his in a professional handshake. 

Hisoka grinned to himself. _And so it begins..._

* * * * *

"Here's what I intend to do."

Hisoka glanced up as he settled his things down on the carpeted floor. After their last conversation - the one finalizing their deal - there was a great debate on whether or not they should stay at Hisoka's hotel room. The main problem was the subject of the beds. Due to a momentary problem Hisoka blamed on the hotel's fame itself, he was forced to stay at a suite meant for two people, with two twin sized beds pushed up against one side of the room, because the hotel's single suites were all booked during the time of the magician's check-in. He decided to just take the doubles room and just take any of the next available single suites as they come. But one way or another, he didn't feel like moving anymore and decided that something so small a detail as the issue of having a queen-sized bed at least isn't worth the effort of packing his things up again. So there goes the reason for his initial suite. 

Now, it all seemed fairly simple at first. Illumi would take the other unoccupied bed while Hisoka stayed at his own side. But after much pondering - and much help from his own sick mind - Hisoka raised the notion that they should share the same bed because they _were_ supposed to act as lovers. At first, Illumi's reaction was to give him a hard stare, one that just screamed '_Are you out of your mind?_' and warned him of a painful and untimely death. But the magician refused to yield, and explained that male x male relationships were _very _sexual - he wondered if Illumi was actually bothered by that fact - and if they slept apart and the Zoldick's find out, they might become suspicious. 

Just for the hell of it, he asked the assassin if either Milluki and Killua was in any way perverted. Illumi frowned, but his answer did not disappoint. Apparently, being the nice big brother that he was, Illumi knew that Milluki and Killua were sharing hentai magazines ever since Killua was 10, and was only hiding this from their mother lest they risk having an earful of her...well, wailing. In a way, Hisoka thought that maybe Illumi wasn't as dense or naive as he thought him to be, and briefly wondered if ever the assassin took a peek from those things, but thought better than to ask. Instead, he went back to why he actually asked him in the first place. 

A firm shake of the head and a short, "Killua is bound to ask, 'Hisoka is his lover and _they_ sleep_ apart_?'" became the last straw. Hisoka knew that there may be things that may excuse their sleeping practices. For one, unlike Illumi, Killua fully knew just how perverted the magician was. Hisoka didn't mind of course; he actually takes pride in that. So with that settled, Illumi could just say that they need to sleep apart because they won't be able to sleep at all with Hisoka trying to grope him every chance he'd get. Personally, Hisoka thought that that was a plausible reason enough, but he's not going to share that little thought with Illumi. 

He mentally grinned. He'll jump off a cliff first before he'd actually pass up the chance he just got. 

So after winning the argument at last, the magician led his sulking companion to the main lobby and asked if he could transfer to a new room. Fortunately, there were a few single suites available this time. After yet another hissed argument regarding the size of the rooms, Hisoka won again by saying that the hotel was luxurious enough to actually mean four when they say room for two. 

So there they were, in a room with a single queen-sized meant for one or two people. Hisoka hoped that his enthusiasm didn't show too much, and just stayed quiet while Illumi tried to get over the fact that he'll be sharing a bed with a man for a few weeks. The assassin lifted himself up to sit on the table beside the TV, watching his feet sway alternately from the ground to help him calm himself down. It didn't take long for him to accept things as they were - and Hisoka was proud to note that Illumi still didn't hate him despite the way things were - and with one final sigh, turned back to the magician to talk about the things they should do and establish. 

"By the time they get here, we'll only be showing them glimpses of the two of us together for a few days. I think that would be enough to make them wonder who you are," said Illumi. "If we get lucky, they'll bring Killua along and he would recognize you immediately. Provided that my mother won't get hysterical, Milluki would decide to spy on us for a while. Mother might get impatient, but with a little coaxing from Killua, she'll hold up for a few days." 

Hisoka gave an obligatory nod to show that he was listening. But while Illumi thought of the possibilities and of what they might expect, Hisoka was thinking of _how_ they were going to act. He didn't know how the other would react to what he intended to do, but since they'll be putting on a show, Illumi can't possibly disagree once they're already under the eyes of his family. Yes, life was good to him so far. 

Still oblivious of the smirk the other was trying to hide, Illumi continued to speak. "We have to give them the impression that we're lovers _before_ my mother confronts us, though. Words may become awkward, and if she ever gets even a few meters close, rest assured that I'll be dragged home. In chains if need be."

"We'll hide from them after they see us, then. It'll be pretty easy," Hisoka said, straightening up. "Y'know, as if they're seeing ghosts."

Illumi seemed to like this idea, and he nodded his consent. But Hisoka was far from finished. "But, we also have to give the same impression to the people who might be questioned. Like the receptionists to name a few. If I were your brothers, I'd try to find out where we're staying and begin questioning those that might know something."

Illumi visibly frowned. "So...we have to put on a show even when they're not around, is that it?" he asked hesitantly. 

Hisoka gave him a small grin, hiding the fact that he was taking pleasure in all of these. "Just to be on the safe side, yes," he said. "We're dealing with professionals here, my dear friend. You know your own family, don't you?"

For a moment, Illumi looked like he might begin to sulk again. But he regained his composure pretty quickly this time, and just let out yet another defeated sigh. "Fine," he said, and Hisoka had to restrain himself from clapping in his glee. "Anyway, we might as well start today. I didn't bring anything with me, so if you don't mind me borrowing a few thousands, I have to buy a few sets of clothes," he said before jumping down from his perch. "The receptionist was already giving us a few looks while you asked to transfer to a new room, so we don't have to show too much. People will get the idea," he said. 

"That's fine by me," said Hisoka, who was far too pleased with the situation to mind the fact that he'll only be getting away with a few minor touches for a while. Rummaging around in one of his bags, he pulled out two jackets, taking note of the cold weather outside. He took a dark brown one for himself and handed the black one to Illumi. He was pleased to note that the younger man seemed to be surprised by the gesture. He declined the offer though and just walked wordlessly out the door.

Hisoka let out a smirk. Seducing Illumi would be easy, he decided. He threw the jacket on the bed, took a few seconds to savor the thought that he'll be sharing this same bed with somebody - though not exactly the way he wanted to, and walked towards the door from where the other stood waiting for him. 

They walked in companionable silence - at least, for Hisoka's part - towards the elevator, and walked wordlessly as well until they reached the main lobby. They both discreetly caught the intent stare the young lady behind the receptionist's counter was giving them, and this Hisoka took as his cue to rest his hand upon Illumi's lower back. The magician felt a slight stiffening from Illumi's part, but the younger man kept his calm and just turned his head to look at the other, which Hisoka took advantage of by leaning closer. From the girl's angle, Hisoka knew it would almost look like as if he just gave Illumi a fleeting kiss. He was right, and the girl blushed intently before looking away, but a small grin was on her face. 

The two walked away from the hotel, and Hisoka caught Illumi watching the girl as well. He waited for a while, and was rewarded when Illumi moved his eyes to him this time, an unreadable expression on his face. It almost seemed blank, but the magician could sense a bit of tension from the other. So to make things less uncomfortable - because he had to admit, they were just just getting used to the initiation of the plan - he gave Illumi a small, mischievous grin and tilted his head to indicate the direction of the female receptionist. 

Reminded of their success, the tension faded from the young assassin, lost from the sheer feeling of an easy victory. He looked up at Hisoka and responded with his own satisfied smirk. 

Hisoka was definitely please. 

Mission 1: Accomplished. 

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Oh wow. I never had so much fun writing anything so...unplanned! *hearts popping out* It's rare for me to be spontaneous, but I think I'm beginning to like it ^____^ It's almost as if I'm the reader myself because even I don't know what would happen next. Of course, going on like this might put me on a severe case of writer's block, but I trust that I'll love doing this piece so much that I'll be inspired enough to go on on an acceptable pace. Of course, reviews help a lot because my 90% of my huge ego can be run solely by compliments. Of course, you can also point out anything you didn't like so I'd take note of them in the future. Just be gentle when you're criticizing, okay? Truth to be told, criticisms are bad for my health, but I know I need them to improve, so if you don't mind it so much, please use mild words, okay? ^.^ Oh yeah. I'll try doing the next chapter in Illumi's point of view ^.^ 


	3. The Makings of a Rebel

**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces **applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

** Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I said that I'll try writing in Illumi's POV, but Hisoka just always hogs the narration for some strange reason. Maybe because I like the way his mind works, plus we get along when it comes to lusting after Illumi. *blinks* Does a minor have the right to say that? Eh, what the hell =P I blame my currently insane tendencies to **ff-mistress** and her excellent Hisoka x Illumi fanfics lately. I dedicate this chapter to you, girl! You made a swell job making my day! ^____^ Keep them fics coming! ^.~

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 3 - The Makings of a Rebel **

Kikyou Zoldick was furious, and to everyone who greatly knew her, 'Kikyou' and 'fury' never went well together. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU LOST HIM'!?!?!?" 

Killua winced, but he was somehow pleased to note that he wasn't the only one. His father, Sillva Zoldick, who also owned the unfortunate shoulder to catch his wife's sobs, seemed to be almost tempted to shudder, but suppressed it just in time to stand stiffer than his usual as the distressed mother allowed herself to fall on his arms, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. 

"Oh my baby! Why did he leave mama now that she'll be entertaining her guests soon!?" she asked to no one in particular, taking comfort from the heavy hand trying to comfort her. Her wails subsided after a few minutes, and a servant approached her close enough to hand her a white handkerchief. Kikyou took it without a word of thanks and just dabbed on the tears on her cheeks. 

Killua shifted in his place, all too used to this scene to actually be bothered. After all, more than half the time, he was the reason why his mother would cry anyway, and he'd always be on the receiving end of all the blame. He supposed that he's been immune to the pitiful state his mother would always sink in every time she's in one of her hysterical moments. 

Oblivious to her third son's thoughts, Kikyou took one final sniffle and turned to the young girl beside Killua. She held out a hand and beckoned the girl to come to her, which the child did after a moment's hesitation. "Karuto dear," Kikyou started in a surprisingly sweet voice. She's well-known for her ability to shift her ear-crushing screeches to the most melodious voice you'd ever hear, and within reason. She could coax anything out of anybody, especially her children, who knew the consequences of denying her anything fully well. "Tell mama what happened _exactly_."

Karuto bowed her head, refusing to meet her mother's eyes. She's really a quiet child. Not exactly shy, but she's ever so demure. "Well," she said, her pale hands going around behind her so she can play with her fingers. "Killua and I followed Oniisan up to the third nearest town. But once there, he took a booked airship towards a nearby island, so it almost looked like we won't be able to follow him. But Milluki came in riding his balloon and took us to follow the airship. The airship was much faster, but we were able to see where it landed. Oniisan had at least a few minutes to gain distance, but we caught sight of him eventually." 

"A booked flight!?!? You mean this was actually a planned escape!?" 

Kikyou was just about to burst into hysterics yet again, but Sillva thankfully stopped her by placing his hands on each of her shoulders. He cast his narrow eyes down his daughter. "Go on, Karuto. What happened when you found him?" he asked with his low and heavy voice.

"We tried to chase after him," said the young girl. "Milluki stayed up at his ballon so we won't lose him, but somehow, Oniisan caught sight of Milluki and took up his pace. First, he tried losing Milluki by going through some alleys. By the time we can't see the balloon anymore, Oniisan took his cellphone out and called somebody. He started to look around him, and after leading us in circles, he finally disappeared."

Sillva took a while to take this information in. "And who is this 'somebody'? Did he say a name?"

"He said a name, but I couldn't hear it right," answered Karuto. 

Sillva looked at Killua. "Did you hear the name he mentioned?" he asked. 

"No. I was a few paces behind Karuto, just in case Aniki takes a different turn," was the young, white-haired boy's answer. Truth to be told, Killua had a small inkling on who his brother called, but since he was the only member of his family who knew about Illumi's strange choice of associates, he decided to keep his mouth closed about the matter. And after all, he wasn't completely sure that he was right. Illumi's always been one to hide his private life, if he ever had one. 

Kikyou's sobs were evident now. "What will I say to Reina when she finds out that Illumi won't be here to welcome her and Hime-chan?" she asked, again, to no one in particular. But all her questions all seem to be directed to her husband anyway. He's always the one solving things for her after all. 

Two strong fingers reached up to draw easing circles on Sillva's temple. Personally, he didn't want to get himself into these sort of problems, but his wife made a very big issue over her social status. Like most women from the elite group, she valued the way people look at her. She and her sisters would always compete against each other, and being the youngest, Kikyou took pride at the fact that she was the most successful one of them all. It was a custom among families of high status to use their children to gain more respectable points with others and to gain more connections, and Kikyou just won't take no for an answer when it comes to a chance to help her step up the ladder. 

The head of the Zoldick house eyed his children intently. "Karuto, you stay here with mama and keep her company. Grandfathers Mahha and Zeno will also stay here, and the three of us will be the ones filling in your assassination assignments for the time being. Milluki, Killua and Alluka, you three go after Illumi and whoever he's currently with."

Milluki groaned, intensely repulsed by the idea that he'll have to get away from his computers. He cast his younger brothers a look of disdain, his awful mood intensified by the thought of having two brats for brothers with him the whole time. 

Killua rolled his eyes, not even bothering to give Milluki back the look of distaste. He was too happy to be given a reason to get out of their dark and damp mansion again. After all, he only came back here so he can shove it to Illumi's face that he's marrying his most hated woman in the world. Illumi, being the cold person that he was, hardly ever felt anything for anybody, may it be emotional attachment or spite. But this girl was an exception. Illumi _truly_ hated her guts. 

Hannah Schwartz, or more vastly known as Hime-chan due to her spoiled princess act, was the daughter of one his mother's most highly respected friends. Killua didn't really know what her family really did, and it's not like he actually cared. What he did know though was that this marriage would mean a lot to Kikyou, and most especially to the overzealous Hime-chan. He only saw the girl once or twice during his younger years, and though she was pretty enough with fine, dark-brown curls hanging down her petite face, one can't help but wince at the way she dotted on Illumi, almost as if he was the only one in existence every time they're together. The white-haired Zoldick child suspected that she was the reason why his eldest brother chose to grow his hair, probably in hopes to lose a bit of his masculine points. 

Killua savored these types of family problems. He believed that they're necessary to bring a bit of life into the whole boring Zoldick thing. 

Completely forgetting about Milluki and his cold glare, Killua turned to the pale, raven-haired boy next to him. "Yo, Alluka, you rarin' to go?" he asked. 

Alluka's dark eyes reflected the very same mischief his older brother had in his own. For a boy of 10, Alluka was just as stubborn as the boy he went after, and though he liked Illumi as most young boys would respect their older brother, he still couldn't help but draw a sick sort of pleasure from the family's current state. "Ready when you are," he said, returning the grin. 

From behind them, Milluki sighed and pulled the two younger boys from their back collars. "Yeah yeah, just get yourselves ready and we'll leave," he said, ushering the boys out of the room. 

But the two were not in the least bit daunted. "Poor Illumi," said Killua, resting his head on his clasped hands as they walked. "I mean, it's been a decade since he met his walking nightmare, and now he actually has to _live_ every single day of his life under the same same roof as the royal bubble-head."

Milluki scoffed, voicing his disagreement. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with Aniki. I mean, you don't expect women to have both beauty and brains and still be rich at the same time. Hime-chan is a pretty hot babe, and I'd be more than happy to overlook her slightly childish enthusiasm. I mean, what decent man won't enjoy a woman idolizing him? Besides, you don't need much brains when you're in bed anyway." 

"Eew, keep your sick thoughts to yourself, Milluki!" Alluka said, inching himself away from the bigger boy. "Not everyone shares the same sentiments!"

"Oh put a sock in it, Alluka. You'll start seeing the opposite sex differently by the time you reach puberty."

"That's disgusting!"

Killua rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaving his two brothers to argue amongst themselves. He briefly wondered where Illumi really was right now. He looked back at Milluki, who was by now clearly man-handling Alluka for even disagreeing with him about something he said about sex. Killua winced. His fat brother may be smart, but he can be pretty shallow and - no pun intended - pig-headed when it comes to more mature topics.

"Yo, Millu," he called, making the older Zoldick look up to regard him. "How do you intend to find Aniki anyway?" 

Milluki's face brightened up. Uh-oh, thought Killua. He'll start yapping about his inventions again and explain all the concepts that a kid his age won't even understand. "Oh, that's pretty easy!" said the overweight teen, and Killua considered covering his ears and banging his head on a wall for even asking. Unfortunately, he did neither because Milluki had spoken almost immediately. "You see, all of the cellphones dad gave all of you are made by me. Have I told you that?"

_Like, ten times a day, you fat pig,_ thought Killua.

"Anyway, right below the main memory chip, I placed a sensor with a very powerful antenna that will then connect to one of my computers. It will be presented through some sort of radar..."

* * * * *

"Uh...tell me again why you're throwing your cellphone off the island?" 

Hisoka watched as Illumi took a step back before throwing the small machine towards the open waters of the bay. There was a light 'plop' as the cellphone dropped to the surface and dove down the deep waters, visibly moved away by the currents. A small smirk was playing on the pale assassin's lips.

"Let Milluki have a bit of a challenge," he said, his eyes still fixed on the spot where his old cellphone disappeared to. "Intelligent as he is, he is far too proud of himself to keep accomplishments to himself. By telling us over and over again that he was the one who made our cellphones, he all but declared some sort of spying mission father assigned to him. That thing is bound to betray my location."

"You do realize that you're completing your whole rebel image with the thing's you're doing, don't you?" asked the magician with an evident tinge of amusement on his voice. "Who would've thought that goody-goody Illumi would actually go against family orders?"

Illumi let out a deep grunt and turned back from the rickety wooden extension back to concrete ground. He shrugged as Hisoka fell in step with him, and they walked away from the docks. The magician was very much intrigued now. How could someone as obedient as Illumi go so much as run away from home just because of some girl he's supposed to marry? "Ne, Illu," he said, not anymore able to keep himself from asking. "Why _do_ you hate this girl so much anyway? Y'know, marriage is just some superficial connection people engage into so they'd have a material basis regarding whom they live their lives with. I mean, you can still go on as if nothing happened."

Illumi visibly frowned and cast the other a dark look. "_She_ is too dumb to realize that. To her, being married to me would mean that we'll live happily ever after on some enchanted castle far from civilization."

Bad-mouthing, speaking in sentences with more than 10 words, voice rising up from the usual monotone...this was definitely a most intriguing situation if it brought out the worst in the usually soft-spoken assassin. He wondered how far Illumi's temper would bring him. Surely, he won't be so hard on him once his dark motives were revealed. After all, what were all those years of loyal companionship for?

Hisoka shook his head to clear his mind from these thoughts for a while, and just settled on the current situation. Linking his arm with the assassin's own, he pulled him close enough to playfully rest his chin on the other's shoulder. "Ne, I'll buy you a _really_ expensive dinner if you tell me _all_ about your little girlfriend!" he offered generously, tugging on the arm to emphasize his enthusiasm. 

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," Illumi said defensively, his firm voice dripping with venom. 

Hisoka grinned. "Oh yeah, you're with me right now, aren't you? We wouldn't want you two-timing me, would we?" he mocked, playfully curling two fingers on Illumi's fine silk tresses. The midnight-colored locks sensually ran through his touch, then went on cascading down back to their owner's slender shoulders. The magician found himself staring at the sheer beauty of it. He briefly wondered how much time Illumi spends on his hair to make it look and move like that. 

For Illumi's part, Hisoka was pleased to note that the young assassin didn't even flinch at his touch. He was glaring, but not because of Hisoka's touching his hair. "You find a really sick pleasure from my pains, don't you?" he accused, taunting the magician in his own way by not being bothered by their proximity. 

There was a really suggestive sexual innuendo on Illumi's last statement, though whether or not he actually noticed, Hisoka wasn't sure. But he really didn't know if it mattered, and his amusement with the remark was betrayed by the manic smile on his face. "Would it surprise you if I do, Illumi?" he asked, his voice overflowing with milk and honey. Which, even Illumi knew, never meant anything good. 

The assassin scoffed and rolled his eyes, briefly stepping away to push the other's hand off him. "That's enough of your sadistic fetishes, Hisoka" he said. Okay, so Hisoka had to admit, Illumi's not as clueless as he thought. Maybe he really _did_ read those magazines his brothers owned. At least he's picking some things up. The magician wondered if the other thought that he really _was_ just playing around, and whether or not that was such a bad thing. 

Illumi, still oblivious to the other's turn of thoughts, glared at the magician sharply for a moment, which only earned him an innocent grin. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again, he just went on walking. 

Hisoka stayed where he was for a while, smirking as he watched Illumi's moving form. Yes, he was clearly enjoying himself. Illumi was always the one to get rid of his life's boring roads. He was certainly welcome whenever the magician had nothing to do, and it was always fun taunting him. Probably because he was the only who wouldn't run away screaming like mad once Hisoka got into his creepy tendencies. He could even say that Illumi knew him well, and he was pleased with that thought. 

His thoughts were immediately cut off when he sensed a cold spark come up his back, causing the hairs on his nape to stand. He looked up and sure enough, there Illumi was, glaring daggers at him. Something in that look urged him to move. To many people, Illumi's eyes would convey nothing, but that was because Illumi meant it to be that way. But Hisoka certainly knew a glare when he sees one. 

"Coming~!" he sang, mainly to further annoy his companion. He ignored the exasperated look on the other's face and just proceeded on linking their arms together again. 

"Must you do that?" Illumi asked, fixing a pointed stare at their linked arms. 

"But of course!" replied the magician, tightening his hold. "We'll never know. What if your family gets lucky and finds us almost immediately, right?" He gave Illumi his sweetest smile. Of course, both of them knew that he was more likely to move a mountain a mile off with that smile than to actually affect Illumi with it. 

"Really," drawled the younger man, giving the magician a look of pure sarcasm. "Whatever, Hisoka. As long as it's not me latching all over you, I'm fine with anything," he said, sighing. 

Hisoka grinned. _Watch your words,_ he all but sang in his head, a warning directly for the assassin beside him. But he voiced nothing out, and just continued to walk beside the other, reminding himself to keep a tally of Illumi's words. One may never know when he'll be able to use them against him. 

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Karuto called Illumi 'oniisan' while she called Milluki, Killua and Alluka by their designated names. Just for this fanfic alone, I would like to clear up that the terms 'oniisan' and 'aniki' will be given solely for Illumi because it might cause confusion to have them all called that. There _are _four boys, y'know XP

Yay! I'm writing faster than my usual pace! ^.^ If I get lucky, I'll reach up to chapter 6 or 7 before school starts =P I'm currently reading the required novel for our book report (stupid bookstores only had the new stocks now *grumbles*), so I might get delayed sometimes, but I'll try really hard to keep on writing. Please send me feedbacks! Knowing what you people want may inspire me and give me new ideas, and kind words are always the best tools to urge me on ^.^


	4. The Search

**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces **applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

** Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes:** Just in case somebody steps on my face for my originality, I would like to say that I'll be using Yomi-san's nicknames for the Zoldick children. Y'know, her 'Illu', 'Millu' and 'Allu's ^.^ I find them really cute. Yomi-san, I hope you don't mind ^^v Also, in the Hunter world, they have different kinds of animals like the fox-bear, wolf-rat, etc. But since I'm not much familiar with them, I figured that they still have the conventional domestic animals for food. You know, like chickens, cows, pigs...the like. Besides, I don't want to imagine eating something that looks weird XP Oh, and as for the asparagus...yeah, okay, so I used it before, but what the hell. I like cream of asparagus! XP

Oh yeah, forgot to post this up in chapter 3. I just opened up an Illumi fanlisting. If you're a fan of Illumi, please fill out the form and sign up. It's quite simple, so please join. I'd be forever grateful and I'll dedicate future chapters to whoever will sign up ^____^ Here's the URL: 

Grrr...why can't FF.net stop being such an ass and let me post website addresses!?!? For those who can't see it, I'll just change my personal website address and put the fanlisting add. For those interested, just check out my profiles, okay? ^^ *stomps off cursing FF.net*

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 4 - The Search**

"Argh!!!" Milluki's laments of frustration rang through the whole room. The crunching sound of crisp potato chips were clear and audible beside the distressed cries. It was a known fact that the second Zoldick child consumed more food - as unbelievable as it may sound - when he's terribly upset. "I can't believe him! How could he do this!?!? I'm his freakin' brother for cryin' out loud!!!"

A series of worse curses echoed through the stone walls. Killua merely sighed as he waited for his supposedly older brother's tantrum to reside. He sneaked a sidelong glance at his younger brother, who seemed to be just as exasperated as he was. 

"Geez. You'd think Oniisan just stole a bag of his favorite cookies or something," remarked the raven-haired boy, his eyes rolling in pure sarcasm as a chair flew across the room. His dark eyes followed its progress, up until it crashed on the gray wall. He smirked. "I guess this means Milluki would be spending more time with us, huh?"

Killua shrugged. "Oh well. I guess nothing _can_ be perfect in this world," he said, casting a smug smirk towards the bigger boy in front of them. "We should get packing. We _did _say we're leaving today, didn't we?"

* * * * *

The restaurant was quiet. Illumi noticed that aside from a couple generating more sap and honey than a tree sporting five bee hives, the place was pretty much deserted except for he and his companion. It was around 2 in the afternoon. According to Hisoka, he liked this restaurant when it was quiet, so he would usually insist on taking a late lunch. The place seemed to be the magician's favorite since the waitresses seemed to know him quite well. They smiled at them both earlier, and they greeted his companion with a friendly, "Nice to see you again, Hisoka-san". It wasn't their first time there. In fact, now that Illumi thought about it, that was the third time they've eaten at the place because Hisoka kept on insisting that they take different dishes every time they go there. 

Illumi eyed Hisoka carefully. The magician was strangely cheerful that day, and was almost near _glowing_, in lack of better words. It only increased the anxiety the assassin was already feeling. Okay, so Hisoka has always been strange, and half the time Illumi found himself not understanding how the other's mind worked, but really. Sometimes, the young assassin would just wonder if his brother was right and that Hisoka really _was_ a psychopath. 

It's been two days but nothing much happened yet. If ever he actually had any problems, it was all due to Hisoka's enthusiasm and amusement for having to put up an act for people to misunderstand. By now, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out that the whole staff of the hotel they were staying at knew who he and Hisoka was. The magician seemed to live to lie, Illumi noted. He was a natural at how the human mind worked, and he enjoyed twisting other people's thoughts as much as he could. 

He briefly wondered where his family was. Were they looking for him? Before he left, he found out that the girl he was supposedly cursed to eternity with would be coming to their house for a visit a few weeks from then. That was the last straw, and he knew that he just _had_ to get away. 

Sighing, Illumi buried himself deeper behind the newspaper he held up to his face, seeing the words yet not really understanding them. He never really cared much for current events and only picked up the newspaper when he was really desperate for something to read. Sometimes, when he had to eat in public, he would pick up the papers under the pretense of reading just so he would avoid any attention. 

He winced, remembering those times he had with his fiancée. He couldn't remember a time he spent during his younger days without her tailing behind him like some sick puppy. He never understood her problem. True, he knew he had striking features - and whenever he would forget, she would always be there to remind him - but he never really gave himself much thought. But he supposed that people were just strange, and when they have nothing better to do with their individual lives, they go around messing with other people's own. 

He let out yet another sigh. 

"Oh come on. The news can't be _that_ bad," said a voice from across from him. "What does it say? 'Spoiled rich girl, deep in depression over killer fiancé's disappearance'? I kind of thought that would make you happy." 

Pulled back from his own thoughts, Illumi looked up to pull the papers he was supposed to be reading down, revealing a familiar face grinning up at him. There was an air of smugness coming from that expression, and Illumi thought back on what the other had just said. He cast the other a sardonic look. "I'm dying with laughter," he drawled sarcastically, folding the newspaper neatly and setting it aside. 

Hisoka gave out a mock sigh and shook his head. Quite exaggeratedly, Illumi noted. "Illumi Illumi Illumi..." chanted the magician, further infuriating the man across from him. But either he didn't see, or he chose to ignore the glare he was receiving. "You should stop thinking too much. Worrying causes wrinkles, you know," he said, waving a finger tauntingly in front of the assassin's face. 

"I am _not_ worrying," defended Illumi. He then scowled at the finger in front of him. "And get that thing off my face lest you want me to break it." 

Hisoka obeyed the order, but not because of the threat. In fact, he even looked amused at it. "Ah! There, see? You're so tense, and that's not good." 

Illumi's frowned, and was about to retort when an especially cheerful waitress came by with a tray in one hand. "Here are you orders, sorry for the wait!" she said, perkiness ebbing through her very tone alone. _Great_, Illumi thought. _I sit here brooding about my current life and it seems as if people around me are on some holiday I don't know about._

"It's never a bother, dear Katie. The wait is always worth it," said Hisoka, gracing the girl with a charming smile. Illumi had to raise an eyebrow at that, and a raised eyebrow from the usually indifferent Zoldick was a true indication that something really was amiss. But still, the assassin had to admit that Hisoka could be charming if he wanted to. Perhaps he just didn't notice because half the time he spent with the other, Hisoka was killing some poor fool who dumbly got in his way. 

The waitress, Katie as Hisoka called her, beamed at Hisoka and moved her arm lower so she can reach for the dishes they've ordered. In front of Illumi, she placed a plate with a generous serving of grilled chicken in white sauce, sided with a lovely potato salad topped with a variety of vegetables and spices. To Hisoka, she gave a steak almost of the same size, sided with his own serving of vegetables. She also placed a small plate of parsley rice, a rice dish Hisoka seemed to particularly like. She then proceeded on taking away the empty bowls that once held the two's soups of creamed asparagus. 

"There you go. Enjoy your meal!" bade Katie. She then turned around, and had she been any more energetic, Illumi could've sworn she would've skipped. 

Noticing Illumi's look, Hisoka grinned and leaned over the table. "People who work here are bored stiff. Not everyone can afford this place, and those who actually can are like cardboard models that came alive. So a small 'thank you for the excellent service' and a few 'you seem especially blooming today' here and there, and these girls are bound to latch themselves to you and serve you with the brightest smiles," he said in a tone merely above a whisper, tipping his head towards the leaving waitress. 

Illumi's lips curved into a smile. A very small movement, but it was an accomplishment for Hisoka's part nonetheless. "You really enjoy playing with people, don't you?" he accused, casting the other a knowing look. 

Hisoka placed a hand on his chest and mocked a gasp. "Illumi, you wound me," he said dramatically, giving the other an indignant pout. "I honestly mean well. And is it so awful to try and liven things up a bit? I want a more cheerful service and these people want more outspoken customers. It works both ways!"

Illumi shook his head and said nothing more, but a small smile of amusement was upon his face. On the other end of the table, Hisoka congratulated himself for doing an excellent job in helping Illumi loosen up. He was, after all, telling the truth about the other thinking too much. Perhaps Illumi still felt uncomfortable. It wasn't in his nature to go against orders, and this seemed to be the first time that he actually turned his back from his family. It's been two days, but who knows how the other's mind worked anyway? 

Oblivious to the two, two pairs of eyes watched intently as Hisoka stopped staring and proceeded on picking up his fork. A series of muffled giggles sounded behind the main counter, and the exasperated cashier had to look at the two girls behind him. "Really," he said, casting the girls a pointed look. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

Instead of the desired effect, he only earned himself a hand on his mouth and a hissed "Not too loud!", and yet another bout of giggles. This made the cashier roll his eyes. 

"Oh come on, don't be so uptight," said the taller girl. The name tag clearly showed the name 'Lisa' in black, bold letters. "Don't tell us you didn't notice it either." 

"Yeah," said the other girl, Katie. "Hisoka-san never brought anybody here. This is the first time he actually did!" she said, an obvious amount of excitement in her high-pitched voice. 

"That doesn't mean anything," said the young man behind the cash register. "Maybe they're friends. You girls and your sick fantasies. Not every pair of men that sit across from each other are lovers."

"Oh please! Look at them, you idiot," scoffed Lisa, pointing the taller man towards the table in what she hoped was a discreet movement. "See the way they look at each other?"

"They're looking down at their food, innocently eating."

"Not that! The fleeting glances! You men are so dense," said Lisa, rolling her eyes. Deeming their co-worker a lost cause, she instead gave her attention back to Katie, who was just as happy sharing her enthusiasm at the prospect of having such a rare type of customers. 

* * * * * 

"We've been walking around for three damned hours and it's way past lunch! We have to stop and get something to eat!" 

Killua rolled his eyes and ignored his older brother's voice. Cellphone held in hand, he instead gave his attention to the other boy his age that he was just about exchanging messages with. He'd rather drop dead and rot before he actually agrees to spend his entire time with this whining pig behind his back. Alluka wasn't bad a companion, which was actually part of the reason why thought of contacting his best friend. Maybe the two would get along once they met. Wouldn't their mother be furious when she finds out that Killua's sharing his _friends_ with his brother, thus influencing him to go against the 'rules'. But what the hell, thought Killua. If Illumi's running around breaking every family rule one could think of, why wouldn't he be allowed to go on with his business? 

The young boy beside Killua was the one unfortunate enough to respond to their older brother. "Oh cut it out, Milluki. Is it my fault you two overslept? Maybe if you two hadn't stayed up the whole night watching that disgusting porn movie, we could've started earlier. And besides, you've passed by every food stall in the city and bought half their snacks. I really doubt you're dying of hunger," drawled Alluka, who held as much, if not more, disrespect for his fat brother as Killua did. Milluki cared crap for all of them and only found happiness behind women's clothes and his computers, so Alluka figured that there's no amount of affection to actually be given back. 

"You call a bunch of hotdogs lunch!?" retorted the eldest of the three. 

"If you're talking about six hotdogs in less than 30 minutes, YES, that was lunch!" countered the raven-haired boy. 

Merely listening to the argument behind him, Killua grinned at the message he just received. His moods were particularly brought up, so he then turned to the two. "Aren't you hungry yet, Allu? If I remember it right, Milluki's the one who was always eating. We haven't had a bite yet, so maybe we can pass by some place here to quench the fatal hunger our dear brother over here is feeling?" 

"Oh!" Milluki perked up at an instant. "I scanned through the list of the best restaurants here around the city before we came here. I saw this place that makes really mean steaks!" he said, excited at the idea of finally having something to put into his bulging stomach. 

"But of course," said Alluka, pure sarcasm flowing through his boyish voice. "Ask him to find Oniisan and he'll throw a tantrum and ask for three days, but when it comes to food, he'll get the best places in a mere nanosecond." 

Milluki cast Alluka a menacing glare but chose not to say anything. Instead, he just lifted his chin up high and grunted at the younger boy. "I'll forget you even said that. Anyway, I know just the place. Follow me!" 

* * * * * 

Hisoka had to suppress a smirk. He had noticed the three's conversation right after the cashier spoke a tad bit too loudly. He couldn't say he wasn't amused. Stealing a glance towards the person across from him, he was pleased to note that he wasn't the only one who noticed the supposedly discreet exchange. 

"I agree with the boy. Don't they have anything better to do?" asked Illumi, casting a wary glance at the girls from the corner of his eyes. "And _ what_ fleeting glances?"

Hisoka had to keep himself from laughing. "I _told_ you. Cardboard customers, remember? It's like watching the same silent movie over and over again. Leave them be, they need a good show every once in a while," he said. He gave Illumi a thoughtful glance before reaching out across the table. He placed a finger under the younger man's chin - marveling at the smooth skin underneath his touch - and urged the other to stop looking elsewhere and just look at him instead. Hisoka's face broke into a self-satisfied smirk at the small look of surprise on the young assassin's face. "What do you say we give them what they want?" he asked, his tone low and menacing, dripping with pure, unadulterated mischief.

The hushed giggles didn't escape Illumi's keen hearing, and he had to roll his eyes at the sheer shallowness of some people. But he brought himself back to the man across from him, taking note of the light twinkle in those dark eyes. After dismissing Hisoka's earlier move as just some playful act of a staged intimacy, he instead thought about the magician's proposition. 

"We do need to practice, you know," offered Hisoka. 

Illumi sighed. He shrugged, and looked up at the magician. "If you feel like playing around with people's minds, then I'm not stopping you," he said dismissively. Hisoka grinned. 

A few moments later, Katie was back with yet another tray. A deep tinge of pink was on her cheeks, an obvious sign of giggling for a full three minutes. Two tall glasses of strawberry flambé were then presented to the two while their empty plates were being cleared up. "Enjoy your desserts!" she said. Illumi didn't think it was possible, but she sounded even more enthusiastic when she said that. 

He took up the dessert spoon beside the glass and buried it on the seriously inviting vanilla ice cream. But instead of picking up a spoonful, he stilled, noticing from the corner of his eyes that the girl still stood beside their table. He stole a glance up, and indeed, she was eyeing them both with a curious look on her bright, young eyes. 

Confused, Illumi gave Hisoka a look, which the other then returned before looking up at the quiet waitress. "Yes, is there anything else, Katie?" he asked, addressing the girl with her name again. 

After a few heartbeats, Katie lifted a hand to her cheeks in what seemed like a thoughtful look. "I hope you don't mind me asking Hisoka-san, but..." he looked at the two alternately, only to land again on Hisoka after two sets of exchanges. "Are you two...uhm, you know..."

Illumi knew that Hisoka understood what the girl was trying to ask. As if the small smirk on the man's lips wasn't clue enough. 

"Well," continued the young lass. "Ben there, behind the cash register, insisted against it, but Lisa and I swear that you two look like you're..." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Lovers."

A few seconds passed, grueling moments that Hisoka stretched to make the young girl fidget more nervously in place. But he immediately gave her a smile just when she looked like she was about to bolt off, and propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. "So you noticed," he said in a light and friendly tone. "Might I ask what gave it away?" 

Illumi, who watched the magician's every move, caught the latter casting him a brief glance. Illumi was then graced with a playful wink, and this Katie obviously caught by the brightening blush she had on her cheeks. 

The young girl was beaming, obviously thrilled with the 'confession'. "Nothing much, Hisoka-san. Just...this and that," she said, gracing Illumi with a sweet smile this time. Illumi didn't smile back, but instead gave the girl a polite nod of acknowledgement. Katie seemed to have excused him as one of those quiet types, and found it extremely cute because she looked like she was suppressing her giggles, and just accepted the response quite contentedly. 

"I hope you're satisfied with our answer then?" asked Hisoka, gaining back Katie's attention. 

"Very much, yes!" gushed the waitress. She then thanked them and apologized for prying, as most polite people were wont to do. She bid the two a good meal, and if one would look closely, there was a triumphant grin on her face as she approached the cash register. 

"Well that was certainly interesting," commented the assassin as he continued to scoop out more of his dessert. 

Hisoka laughed. "I had fun," he said, doing the same thing as the other with his own dessert. "I was actually considering whether or not I would spoon-feed you in front of her, but I think the small conversation was enough," he added, savoring the look he got from the other. 

"Is it just me or are you a bit _too_ enthusiastic about this whole thing?" asked the assassin suspiciously.

Again, the magician merely laughed. "Am I?" he asked, not in the least bit betraying his own thoughts about the matter. Illumi wondered if there really was anything to be betrayed at all. He looked _genuinely_ amused. "If I am, does it give me enough excuse to be allowed to spoon-feed you?"

The glare went off without even missing a beat. "Don't push it," he warned. Receiving nothing but yet another grin, he sighed. "Forget it. I don't think I'd be able to--"

The assassin's light tenor faded and his words were cut off. His dark eyes were set on a point behind Hisoka's shoulders. Hisoka, upon noticing the other's distraction, blinked twice before turning his head to look at whatever it was that caught the other's attention. Narrow eyes met with three distinct figures at a distance as they looked at both sides before crossing the road. 

"Well it's about time," remarked the magician as his eyes continued to follow the three's progress.

"They're coming this way," said Illumi. He fixed his eyes from his siblings back to the man across him. "We have to go." 

Hisoka nodded and took out a number of bills from his pocket and placed it under his plate. Together with Illumi, he stood up and turned to the three people on the counter. "Gotta run, so just keep the change, all right?" he said, giving the three a wide grin. Katie and Lisa happily waved while the young man, Ben, bade him a courteous "Thank you and good day, sir."

"We have to go out right after they enter. They won't chase after us," said Illumi, his voice low. There was yet another light tinkle of girlish giggles coming from the counter, and he didn't even have to look to see just who the girls were ogling over. He had to stop himself from glaring at them and just kept his attention towards the other door. 

"They won't? How do you know?" asked Hisoka. 

Illumi didn't say anything, but merely pointed at the fat boy patting his huge stomach and all but drooling at the mere sight of the menu outside.

"Oookay," said Hisoka with a strange expression. "Your family's really strange, have I told you that?" he teased, but merely earned himself a glare. But as always, he wasn't in the least bit taunted. As a last minute act of boldness, he lifted his arm and placed it around Illumi's shoulder. The assassin visibly tensed and cast him a stern look, one which Hisoka just dismissed by placing a finger on his smirking lips. "Ssh. They're almost here," he remarked instead. As if on cue, the bell above the door rang as the three entered. 

Killua, whose attention was still on the cellphone he held in his hand, ignored the sounds of the door on the other side of the restaurant, dismissing it as just another set of customers entering or leaving the place. Milluki was still looking over the menu he snatched from the front steps, so his attention was just as occupied. It was Alluka who pulled them both back from their own little worlds. 

"Oniisama!" 

Alluka would never call Killua that. Formalities weren't held between the two kids, and if anything, Killua was 'oniichan' or just plain 'Killua' for the other boy. One thing about Alluka was that he hardly ever used any sort of formality for anybody save for three people. Namely, that was their father, their mother, and last but definitely not the least, their feared eldest brother whose very presence demanded respect. 

And so, with that said, Killua's eyes immediately widened in attention as he looked down at his younger brother to see where he was pointing at. And sure enough, the pale finger spoke true, and just by the other door stood two distinct figures that Killua swore were born from his very nightmares. The first thing he looked at was the unreadable stare that was his brother's gaze alone. It was undeniably Illumi, if the death-white skin and contrasting hair weren't clue enough. But the young Zoldick's eyes didn't rest there, and they immediately settled on another familiar pair of eyes, their distance doing little to dim their bright sparkle. 

But that wasn't all. Hisoka - if it truly was Hisoka, but then Killua noted that he was supposed to be expecting that anyway - had an arm _around_ Illumi, and his brother wasn't even doing anything to get rid of him at all. His eyes were solely on him alone, and Killua felt a cold spark up his spine at the revelation that it was _he_ whom Illumi was looking at. He could've sworn he saw a small smirk lift up from the corners of his brother's pale lips, which only increased his shock. It was all he could take and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Killua, what are you doing!? He's right there!!!" Alluka's frantic voice woke him up from his shocked stupor. Killua looked down at the younger boy all but tearing at his sleeve, and was just about to do as the other told him to had it not been for the fact that when he looked up, the two figures were gone. 

"What in the blue hell--?" 

"We have to go after them!!!" came Alluka again. 

And they were just about to do just that, but a slight tug stopped them in their tracks. "Oh no, we can't leave now," said Milluki, giving them both a stern look. 

"But...but he--" Alluka stuttered, confusion and rage mixing up in his childish face. 

"Look. Do you two honestly think we can go after two people who disappeared at the blink of an eye? We didn't even catch the direction they went to."

"We can split up!!!"

Milluki sighed and addressed the less frantic boy in front of him. "Killua, you remember what happened last time, don't you?" He then turned back to the younger boy beside Killua. "We're mere pups compared to Aniki on a chase. It's enough that we know he _is_ here. What we have to do now is to find out where he's staying."

"But he could leave at any moment!!!" protested Alluka.

"That's a risk we have to take," Milluki calmly stated. 

Alluka was seething in his place. Unable to hold out his temper, he stepped on his brother's foot and cried out, "You're just saying that because of the food!!! There's a stranger with Oniisan and you don't even care!!!"

Killua watched the commotion his siblings were making, carefully backing out and hoping that it's not yet too late to pretend that they weren't related. But at the look the girl behind the counter was giving him, he knew that he didn't stand a chance. So instead, dodging the hopping Milluki who held his pained foot in both hands, the white-haired Zoldick turned to Alluka. The young boy was near tears, and Killua noted that with him aside, Illumi was the closest sibling to Alluka, so it was no great surprise that the boy felt uneasy at the sight of his brother. 

"Don't worry, Allu. I don't know if this would comfort you, but that man was no stranger. I know him," he said, patting Alluka's shoulder. 

The raven-haired boy looked up at him in surprise. "You do?" he asked curiously. 

"Er...yeah," Killua said, scratching his cheek uneasily. "Met him back during the Hunter Exam. It's kind of a long story, but thanks to Milluki here, we might have a bit of time with us right now." He then gave Milluki an exasperated look before turning to the nervous waitress by the counter. He gestured for her to come to them, and, albeit shakily, she complied. 

"Table for three please," said the young Zoldick. "And if you don't mind, we would like to ask a few questions about those people who just left." 

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N:** I'm just beginning to settle the pace, so if you feel that the story is moving a bit slowly, I ask you to please be a bit more patient. I might introduce Hannah Schwartz by next chapter or something. Please please please be patient, okay? ^^ Oh yeah. This chapter got a bit long, so if you see any typographical/grammatical errors, please let me off for now. I'll edit it better next time =P 


	5. Getting the Message

**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces **applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

** Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes:** Damn it, I can't finish _Luminescence_!!! To the HxH_Fics ml, remember that time I told you that the farthest I've gone on that chapter was the part where Illumi gave Hisoka a robe? I'm still _stuck_ in that scene! *throws a mad fit* Grrrr...rrr..!!! *bites Hisoka-plushy's head off* Anyway, I apologize for the delay for this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be keeping up the same pace as I've had during vacation. I'm currently being bothered by college application forms and for some strange reason, I feel so nervous that the only thing that comforts me now is studying o.O How can that be!? I'm a lazy bum, why am I studying so hard all of a sudden!?!? 0 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 5 - Getting the Message **

Alluka was near hysteria. He fidgeted in place, looking around helplessly, all the while taking brief glances of his two older brothers lying around in the same room he was walking around in. For the past twenty minutes, that was all the child did while the two rested in their own little territories. 

"Are you two quite done yet?" he asked, so frustrated that he stamped his foot on the carpeted floor. 

Nobody answered him. If there was a response, it was a crisp snort from Milluki who had sprawled himself on the bed on the right side of the room. "I want to go home!" whined the huge boy, his whole body filling up all the space on the small bed. "Why can't we just go and have _me_ marry the Schwarz girl?" 

Alluka rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Millu, Hime-neesan doesn't even know you exist," he mocked. 

Killua rolled over, not knowing whether to sigh in relief because Alluka stopped fidgeting and yakking about Illumi or sigh in exasperation because it seemed as though there'll be another round of his two brothers' arguing. His limbs were dead tired. They've been walking, running, splitting up and even climbing up tall buildings the whole day looking for Illumi and - Killua shuddered at the thought - Hisoka because apparently, his story did not in the least bit comfort Alluka. If possible it only made his condition worse and his suspicion towards Hisoka rocketed sky high. He was convinced that Hisoka brainwashed Illumi, which Killua found ironic because Illumi was the expert when it came to that field. 

Back in the restaurant, the waitress refused to reveal anything, but with a bit of discreet questions, Killua was able to extract a few things from her. One was that, yes, the person he saw with Illumi really _was_ Hisoka. Also, it sounded as if the magician was quite known in the place, being that the girl just referred to him as "Hisoka-san". But by mentioning that they were Illumi's brothers, the waitress started moving around uneasily and quickly excused herself to go get their orders. 

Killua wondered what it could be that Hisoka made the girl hide. And how was it that it looked as though the girl looked afraid, as if he was actually planning to pounce on her? The only information he found delicate was whether or not she knew where Hisoka and Illumi stayed, and when he did ask, she honestly looked like she didn't know. So what else was there to hide? 

"Killua, let's go look for Oniisan again!" cried Alluka, who was by then pulling at Killua's long sleeves. 

Killua grumbled, tempted to mess his hair around in frustration. "Naw, Allu, it's 8:30 in the evening! We'll order dinner downstairs, go to sleep, then look for Aniki again _tomorrow_," he said, keeping his head under the pillow he used to level down his brothers' arguments. His ears were also hidden by the soft white pillow, but Alluka's groan was undeniably loud. 

"We're never going to find him!" he cried as he sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, his young face in a pout as he visibly sulked over his two brothers' lack of dedication. Killua didn't really call it 'lack'. He and Milluki were doing their jobs just fine. Alluka's just _too_ dedicated. 

While Killua stayed still in his own position, Milluki sat up and sought the two's attention. "Come on and let's eat!" he ordered, clapping his hands to call his two brothers with a newly found enthusiasm that he seemed to have lost a few moments back. It only made Alluka seethe even more 

"Sure, I made you move to find Oniisan and you say you're too tired but when it's food again--" 

"Allu, I would really appreciate it if you'd pipe down about my eating habits," said Milluki, who was now standing straight up with both hands on his bulging waist. "Trying to find Illumi is different from regaining strength through the art of eating." _Not that you make the activity look like an art_, snorted Killua in his mind while Milluki continued. "It's not that I don't care about him, but really, you've got to admit that the latter is a much more inviting task," he said. 

Having no other choice, Alluka allowed himself to be dragged by Killua out the door. As usual, Milluki led the way towards the hotel restaurant and also took charge of their orders. Killua just sat quietly beside his younger brother while the raven-haired boy continued his sulking spree, ignoring their older brother even when he asked him what he wanted. Truth to be told, Alluka didn't care because, in Milluki's own words, he's in his silent tantrums again and didn't have much appetite.

And so, while Milluki and Killua tallied down the possible hotels, apartments and boarding houses that could be found around the city, Alluka kept his eyes past the clear glass window overlooking the main road. And that was when he caught a glimpse of two figures standing across the road, two pairs of eyes looking at, and past, him. Despite the flashing lights made by the passing cars that would've been enough to blind the rest of the hotel from seeing the shadows across the street, Alluka could make out the figures of his older brother and the man he saw earlier that day. 

It was out of instinct that he didn't take his eyes from the two - from what happened earlier, if he looked away, they might disappear again. With only his arm moving, he grasped the front of Killua's shirt and pulled him violently enough to have him shoved on the edge of the table. 

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" cried the white-haired Zoldick, but his younger brother's insistent pulling made him look up to see what Alluka was pointing at. And just like what happened earlier, the boy was once again pointing at the ghostly figures they saw back in the restaurant. Killua gasped and leant over a bit closer on the window. "Milluki, look!" he said, waving his hand back at the direction from which he remembered Milluki to be sitting at. 

From across the road, Killua could've sworn that he saw Illumi smirk. The assassin was leaning against the brick wall of a coffee shop with Hisoka by his side. Most of the magician's body was hidden by the shadows of the alley, but it didn't have to take half the light of a lamp post to tell Killua that Hisoka was being far too close to his brother for comfort. He all but gaped when Hisoka looked away from him to whisper something to Illumi, all the while slithering a hand behind the assassin's back. He guided Illumi to move away from the wall he was leaning on and pulled them both deeper into the alley. The last things Killua saw were his brother's eyes still staring at him until he completely disappeared. 

Again, it was Alluka who saw them first and it was Alluka again who woke up from his daze. "That man just touched Oniisan again!!!" he bellowed, poking a frantic finger on the glass. Killua thought he heard something crack and quickly pulled Alluka away lest he displays the strength their family was known for. 

"Oh shit, the brat's right, Killua," mumbled Milluki, whose inner half was still drowning in a glazed stare at the darkness of the alley. 

"No, Oniisan!!!" With a violent push, Alluka escaped from Killua's hold and managed to shove past him. The young boy wasted no time and jumped into a fast sprint towards the main door of the hotel, and before Killua could call out his brother's name, all that was left for him to see was Alluka's figure zooming past the busy road. Various cars honked their horn, but Alluka paid them no heed and headed straight for the alley Illumi and Hisoka disappeared to. 

"Oh damn," cursed Killua, and without a second to spare, he bolted right after his younger brother while ignoring Milluki's indignant cries for them to come back. 

With both his brothers gone, Milluki silently fumed in his seat while weighing whether or not he'll go after the two. He looked around him and saw that everyone in the place was staring at their table, at him particularly. Letting out a frustrated roar, the pale boy didn't have any other choice and angrily went out to follow the others. 

* * * * *

"We've been following them the whole day and they didn't even notice," said Illumi as he ran and jumped past alleys and buildings, with Hisoka a few steps behind him. "They're too busy looking for us to notice the things behind them," he added, and though it had to take a keen sense of hearing to catch it, the assassin's angry puffs of breath contributed to his obvious frustration. 

Hisoka let out an amused grin as he listened to his friend continue on complaining about his siblings and their discipline. He never really knew those people back there; all he recognized was Killua. But he bet that the boy didn't see this coming. Sure, the boy knew that his older brother's been hanging around him during the duration of the Hunter Exam, but perhaps he didn't expect it to be something more than a brief alliance. Hell, even _he_ didn't expect Illumi to keep coming back to him and vice versa. Things just went on on their own, he supposed. 

"I bet Alluka doesn't even know how far our distance is. Those kids are neglecting their training, I just know it."

Illumi seemed to be oblivious as to whether or not he was listening. Hisoka shook his head. He just realized that whenever Illumi was angry or annoyed with something, he tended to let them out verbally. It almost came out as a surprise because he really thought that the other was a bit on the quiet side. Sure he had his own share of playfulness every once in a while and he knew how to ride along whenever Hisoka cracks something up, but he's not the type who'd steal the limelight from him. He'll usually stay still and just listen. But then again, Hisoka decided that Illumi had to relieve stress one way or another. 

The Illumi who ran to him a few days ago continued to open up little by little. The assassin didn't seem to see it, but Hisoka's starting to get a glimpse of him with every word he utters. And the magician liked things that way. The more he knew about the young man he was with, the more he felt attracted to him. It also didn't help that he's got gorgeous hair. How many times had he mentioned Illumi's hair anyway? He was starting to get obsessed with it. Being so close to him while they slept was a complete torture, but he only went as far as staring. He had to congratulate himself for such an enormous feat on self-control, but he couldn't help but wonder just _how_ he managed to last every single night like that. Usually he ended up tiring himself to sleep just when the sun was about to rise, too busy trying to _ not_ jump Illumi on the hours of the night. 

Hisoka shook his head. Bad thoughts - his mind was starting up again. If he went on at this pace, he'll be jumping Illumi for no particular reason and the other would surely throw him on some bottomless pit with a wild animal on his tail. He had to do something to at least level things down. "Where will we go now anyway?" he asked, just so Illumi won't get suspicious of his silence. But oh, what he wouldn't give just to get a chance on the other again. His mind started to tick as it would usually do, trying to search for yet another safe opening. 

Illumi didn't seem to notice his lack of attention. In fact, he didn't even look like he would care whether Hisoka heard half of what he said or not. "I don't know," was his answer, keeping the same pace even when they realized that they were heading to no particular direction. 

"We can't go back to the hotel if they're chasing after us," pointed the magician. Seeing that the other still tried to think of a place to run to, Hisoka found it in himself to take control again. Of course, he was waiting for this, and what he's about to give was obviously one of his initially planned ideas to keep things entertaining, but he found no need to mention that to the other. He kept his smile to himself. "There's a park off to the east. Would you like to try that?" 

The two turned a corner, and this Illumi used to look back to check where Alluka was. From afar, he also sensed Killua and Milluki, and they were gaining on the young boy. After spending a few seconds thinking of their growing distance, Illumi turned his attention back to his companion and thought back on his last words. "A park?" he asked, mildly bemused. "Why? Don't those places close at this time of the night?" 

"Nope," answered Hisoka, a wide grin on his face as he kept up at Illumi's pace. "The back part of the park that overlooks the sea remains open even at this hour. It's actually meant for lovers just in case they feel like going for walks and all that sappy stuff," he explained, making sure that Illumi caught part of what he was trying to let on. 

And he did. The assassin cast the other a suspicious glance. "Just what are you thinking, Hisoka?" he asked., narrowing his dark eyes. 

Hisoka didn't even miss a beat, and his grin only went wider. "Well, since they're on our tails now, I figured that we could give them a less than subtle hint on what we're trying to act up on. After all, the sooner they find out, the sooner your girlfriend would know, right?" 

Illumi frowned, and something in him knocked him on the head so badly that he even ignored the 'girlfriend' comment from Hisoka. He didn't know why agreeing with the magician seemed so hard now, but he felt a completely disturbing omen just by looking at the man's confident grin. It gave him the chills, and he _knew_ he had to decline. But what was he say? 

"Come on, we can't let them chase us forever or they'll lose us again. Where else do you think we'd go to anyway?" insisted Hisoka. He cast a brief movement towards the direction of the ones chasing after them. 

Illumi set his lips on a firm line. Hisoka was up to something - worse than usual. "What exactly _are_ you thinking of anyway?" he asked, wishing that the other would answer him properly. But knowing Hisoka...

"Oh, just this and that," came the cheerful answer. "I'll just make sure they know what you got into. You promised me that I can do things my way, didn't you?" he asked, reminding the other just how their agreement went like. Yes, Hisoka certainly _had_ been thinking about a lot of things during his spare time. He gave Illumi an innocent grin, expectant and void of any look of mischief. The assassin still felt uneasy, but Hisoka went on. "So what do you say?"

A pause. 

"But--"

"Yes?"

Another pause. "Well I--" Illumi frowned, not exactly having anything to say.

"It's set, we're going!" declared the magician, and without even a second's glance towards the other and even before Illumi could protest, he headed off by himself, leaving the assassin no other choice but to follow. With an uncomfortable sigh, Illumi resigned himself to his fate and went on after the other. 

* * * * *

"They're going towards that park!" A pale finger promptly pointed at the black gate held by the brick walls. 

Milluki and Killua stopped to stand beside the small figure of Alluka, both pairs of eyes following the progress of the two figures that have _indeed_ entered the park. Killua frowned. "Just where are they going anyway?" he asked out loud, even if he knew that the other two knew nothing more than he did. 

"Ugh, let's just follow them and get this over with. I'm still hungry," said Milluki, who's been complaining ever since they started the chase. He ignored Killua and Alluka's annoyed glances and just frowned at the sight of the brick wall of the park. "Damn...of all places to hide they just had to go for those sappy themes," he added. "Oh well, at least I might get to see some people bringing it on, heh!" 

"Eew," grumbled Alluka as they started out on following their brother again. 

* * * * * 

Illumi felt his eye twitch in irritation as Hisoka continued to mindlessly _stroll_ along the empty paths of the park. The magician had a silly grin on his face - at least he had one when he faced Illumi a few seconds ago before he started his Little Red Riding Hood walk - and was humming like a fool in love as far as Illumi was concerned. The young man shuddered at the thought and decided that he should put a stop to the madness. 

"Just what the hell are you doing, Hisoka?" he hissed, casting a brief glance behind them to see if his brothers were still following them. He caught a glimpse of Killua's white hair behind some trees before it disappeared in a split second. 

* * * * * 

"What are you doing!? They're going to _see_ you!" hissed Milluki after he pulled Killua in after the child just poked his head out the tree they were hiding in. 

"But why are we hiding anyway? Aren't we supposed to get Aniki?" asked Alluka in a whisper as well, mimicking Milluki just in case there was a completely reasonable reason for their hiding. 

The bigger boy placed a finger on his lips as a sign of silence. "Ssh. I have a bad feeling about this, so I think we should just watch them for a while," he said. He placed both hands on Alluka's shoulder just when the pale boy looked like he was about to protest before turning to Killua. "Didn't it seem to you as if they were actually letting us chase after them?" 

Killua frowned. "I haven't thought of it much. I was just running after Alluka," he said, indifferently shrugging his shoulders. 

Milluki rolled his eyes and just grabbed the two young boys on their shoulder to keep them hidden behind the huge tree trunk. "We'll wait a bit," he decided, covering Alluka's mouth before the child says anything else. Risking a small peek for the three of them, he continued to watch as the stranger and their older brother went on walking down the cemented path. His trained ears picked up a quietly hummed tune, which he suspected belonged to the stranger with the red hair. 

The young boy frowned. He thought back on Killua's story about the Hunter Exam and how, now that he looked back on the horrible Gitarakuru who was Illumi in disguise, it could've been that those two seem to go along so well. Of them all, it was Illumi who was most strict about associates. Milluki couldn't help but wonder how a strange man could earn his brother's trust, or at least, for this man to be the one his brother would run to. 

Just who was this Hisoka anyway? 

* * * * * 

"Are they still watching us?" Hisoka stopped his humming for a while to ask, glancing back to discreetly look past Illumi's shoulder before setting his eyes on the assassin's face. The other really was pale, and the white light of the moon only enhanced the younger man's pale complexion that it was almost as if he was glowing. 

Hisoka wouldn't hide it. In many ways, he found Illumi feminine, and perhaps that was the reason why he found himself latched onto him the first time they met. For a while, he wondered if the attraction was only because he found Illumi beautiful, that even if he knew the other's gender, there was still a part of him that liked the assassin because he saw him as a woman. Illumi would kill him if he found out about those thoughts, but Hisoka couldn't help it. 

That was why, during that time that he had to accompany Illumi to buy a few items of clothes, he would make sure that everything that the other picked was masculine. Sure, with his perverted ways his first priority was to make Illumi even more sexy than he already was with his own pick of clothes - though sometimes he regretted doing that because more than half the time he _really_ wanted to jump the other without any other sort of pretense - but everything that he bought the other was, in more ways than one, male. 

But though Illumi was now wearing a loose, white long-sleeved sweater and black pants, and even with his long hair tied in a loose ponytail behind his back, Hisoka still found him as attractive as always. He supposed that he really did have a weakness for beauty no matter who held it. The world's coldest and most dangerous Zoldick child was no exception. In fact, Hisoka would categorize Illumi on the top of his "special" list of people to seduce. The danger must've played a part of the appeal. His mind just worked that way, after all. 

"Yes, and they don't seem to be planning to leave," said Illumi, in response to Hisoka earlier question. He sighed, his breath forming a heavenly mist due to the growing chill of the weather, but he didn't pay the coldness any heed as he continued to eye the other impatiently. "Why are we here, Hisoka?" he asked again. Until now the magician refused to answer him and just gave him a wry smile every time he would ask. 

And that wry smile was exactly what Hisoka gave him again, but this time, the magician turned around to face him, a light sparkle in his eyes. "Are you tired?" he asked, an innocent question that only made the other frown. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Illumi, whose suspicion continued to grow more and more each time the other man would show his eccentricities to him. 

"I think I want to go back to the hotel. Since it looks as if they still have not caught on the message, I'm going to give it to them _now_," he said, his grin widening. It only took him three strides to reach Illumi, a split second to grab him and push him to the right and two more steps to fully have him between himself and a tree. Suddenly crushed under the magician's weight, Illumi couldn't help but let out a small groan, but before he could reprimand the other about his actions, his lips were silenced by Hisoka grabbing him in for a kiss. 

Least to say, a few meters away from the two, three pairs of eyes gawked at the scene. Killua felt his heartbeat clog his ears, and only at the corner of his mind did he hear the undeniable sound of Alluka's body stiffly falling on the ground. 

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: ***tearful eyes* I don't know if this is a good chapter, but please review! Maybe if I get the usual feedbacks, I'd be encouraged enough to continue faster. I really feel uneasy - probably because of the stress and lack of computer time - these past few days and I really need a bit of comforting. *hint*hint* Leave me even a small consolation, ne? ^^; 


	6. Hannah Schwarz

**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces **applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

** Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. Hm...language warning. This'll go throughout the fic I suppose...

**Author's Notes:** Oh my God, I don't know anymore! *tearful eyes* This chapter's been done since Tuesday, but I just couldn't find it in myself to upload it because...well, frankly, I'm not satisfied with it, and all the times I get free to think of what is missing, I just can't find it because I'm always on a self-inflicted time limit and I can't think straight anymore. Waaahhh!!! I'm doing you guys so much injustice I deserve to die in a funeral pyre! *runs off crying* 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 6 - Hannah Schwarz **

A girl of about twenty-three sat quietly beside her mother, idly playing with the loose strands of brown hair on the side of her face. Dark gray eyes merely stared at the shimmering black leather of the driver's seat, the act indifferent and faraway from the movement made by her well-manicured fingers. The voice of her mother, Reyna Schwarz, continued to drone on and on as she talked with somebody over the mobile phone - _ probably Auntie Kikyou_, the girl thought - but she didn't understand a word said because she chose not to listen. 

She sighed, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent of tropical ginger, and she smiled in satisfaction knowing that she spent a good two hours fixing herself up just for this trip. Her thoughts shifted to the inevitable, and before she knew it, she was thinking of the dark-haired Zoldick whom she'll be seeing again after the painful years of having no contact. 

Illumi Zoldick was always a quiet young man. He had a light but firm voice from which he would take command of servants, but he would never use it to engage in conversation. But the girl didn't mind because she didn't mind doing all the talking as long as Illumi-san was there to listen. Despite his occupation, he was always nice to her, and it was no great secret that she developed a crush on him when she reached the age of thirteen, during that first time that she met him. A boy of but fifteen, Illumi had short but fine black hair and piercing cat-like eyes. He had the fine lips of an elite and his well-mannered grace was all it took to make the young girl swoon. 

And lo, a miracle just happened. The dark haired beauty she remembered in her late childhood was now her fiancé! The young girl couldn't help herself as she felt her lip-glossed lips curl into a smile. Beside her, oblivious to her thoughts, her mother gasped out of something she seemed to have heard over the other line. 

"Oh that's terrible! A job appointment at a time like this? Oh the poor child," came the woman's slightly high-pitched voice. Fine fingers came up to touch the side of her cheeks as her eyes went wide. The young girl found herself blinking back from her thoughts to listen to her mother. "Oh, did you say Quenya? I see. Oh, but we're on our way Kikyou dear, so don't worry about it. I'm sure Hannah won't mind waiting for a while." 

The light click of a cellphone's mouth-piece being closed sounded next.

"What did Auntie Kikyou say?" asked the girl, a dark foreboding growing in her chest. 

Reyna lifted her small bag up to store her cellphone away before turning back to her daughter. "Auntie Kikyou told me that Illumi is currently on duty. I'm afraid that we'll have to wait for a while for him to come back. Oh, but it wasn't his choice, I was told that he wanted to stay so he could welcome you, but it seems as though they had no choice because the client insisted on having him," she said. 

A small pout grew on the girl's face. The thought of not being able to see Illumi immediately made her feel terrible, and she didn't even try to hide it. "On duty? That's awful!" she exclaimed, straightening up on her seat. 

"Oh, but I was also told that he's right here in Quenya City. Perhaps we could catch a glimpse of him if we're lucky. Do you think we should look for him so he could come back with us to Kukuru Mountain?" asked Reyna in attempts to make her daughter feel better. Everyone knew that the girl was prone to throwing tantrums, so she didn't want to risk it. 

The words seemed to have done their desired effect, and Hannah was again smiling after a few beats. "I'm pretty sure that you can't have Auntie Kikyou waiting, so I have an idea. Why don't _I_ stay here to look for Illumi-san? Oh, but don't worry, I'll bring Ralph with me," said the girl, indicating a middle-aged man sitting across from her and her mother. The stoic bodyguard merely regarded Hannah with a look. 

Reyna frowned. "I don't know, dear. Even with Ralph, I'm not sure if it would be safe," she said hesitantly. But the mere look of upcoming tears on the girl's round eyes made her change her mind. Plus the fact that her daughter just cried out a, "Please, mother?? I promise I'll be safe!" with sheer desperation. Reyna knew that Hannah had been waiting for this moment to see the young Zoldick once again, and her excitement was known to the whole household. The bewildered mother couldn't understand why her daughter suddenly took a liking to a complete stranger, but then again, she supposed that Hannah had spent quite a lot of times with Illumi during their rare visits and that she must have missed something. Perhaps Hannah was right and that she and Illumi really did get along well. 

The door of the car closed, followed by the thrilled waving of the young Schwarz girl to her mother. "Tell Auntie Kikyou that Illumi-san and I will be fine. I have my cellphone with me and I'll call him through it, and don't hesitate to call, mother!" she said, bidding Reyna her goodbye. The mother and daughter kissed each other on their cheeks before the window rose up, leaving an opaque black wall between them. The car sped away and Hannah continued to wave until it was out of sight. 

"Well Ralph!" she said, turning to the tall man behind her. Her blue silk skirt flew with her movements, like flower petals blooming. Hannah had always liked to have clothes like that. But this time, she did it out of habit and not because she liked to do it, for her thoughts were clouded with things of more importance to her. "Let's go find Illumi-san!" 

* * * * *

It was around 9 o'clock in the morning but Illumi still found himself walking around the city, trying to clear out his thoughts. During the wee hours of the night he was able to conclude one universal thing about his life: He was surrounded by psychopaths. Right after he ran away from home, Illumi thought that he finally left behind him the madhouse from which he knew he was cursed to stay in. Granted, he did run to Hisoka, and in more way than one he thought the magician was a bit strange, but it was only then did he realize the extent of his madness.

The assassin tried to look back at what happened that night. Hisoka just - Illumi scowled at the thought - _ kissed_ him. Illumi's been kissed before, for one thing. His mother was fond of kisses and she would always go to her children and kiss them whenever she felt that she has to. And Hannah. The girl was able to steal small kisses on his cheeks whenever they would part - a lasting curse, might he say - but they weren't anything serious. 

But Hisoka. _Hisoka_ just kissed him on the _lips_! Of all the darned things to perform in front of his brothers, the magician just had to go for the quick and tactless approach. 

_'Did you just...do that, Hisoka?' he found himself asking, minutes after his brothers went away. Fortunately for them both, Illumi was able to hold himself well while they waited for their audience to overcome the initial shock, up until they panicked completely and ran off to the direction of the gate. Had he been a less strange situation, Illumi would've found himself laughing - not that he laughed often. _

_With both his hands still on the assassin's neck, both thumbs still caressing the pale cheeks, Hisoka merely grinned as if what he just did wasn't in any way wrong and said, 'Yes. I'm really tired, aren't you?'_

Illumi felt himself twitch in all the wrong places and he could've sworn a vain has started to protrude from his temple. He had to stop by a store window to check if any strand of hair was standing up from the usually obedient black crown upon his head - he was _that_ much frustrated. Partly with Hisoka, but more to himself because he was starting to realize the many reasons why he _shouldn't_ have called the magician for help. But then again, where else would he go to? 

Cursing under his breath, Illumi continued walking. After that little escapade at the park, he told Hisoka that he suddenly lost any interest in sleeping - mostly because he didn't want to sleep so close to the magician right at that time - and that he wanted to walk around a bit. Hisoka happily bade him goodbye - the freak - and said that he'll be waiting back at the hotel. It never crossed Illumi that he might not come back to Hisoka's hotel for the many reasons that the other and his clowning around would sufficiently justify, but despite the strange twist their little game went through, he realized that he _was_ planning on coming back. 

For one thing, he had to admit, Hisoka's method worked quite well. Aside from the fact that it might've been to harsh for Alluka, the point was that they've settled the idea and that it's all up to his brothers to do what they would. He wasn't quite sure what they would do exactly, but he knew that it would start the commotion that he wanted to have. Besides, wasn't he so desperate during that time he came to Hisoka for his help? 

Illumi stopped to ponder on that thought. Perhaps he was putting too much against Hisoka. Sure, it wasn't everyday that one would find two men kissing, but wasn't it _his_ idea to go around as lovers? Perhaps he should've expected a little contact, a little show to at least have them both pass that label. And besides, kisses are but small things when one would think about it. Of course. That kiss wouldn't mean anything to Hisoka, being that he's practically a creature of...many physical pleasures, in one way of speaking. Kissing would probably but a casual gesture to him as shaking hands. 

Illumi sighed. At least something comforting came out of his little "walk". Granted, it was still not the whole picture, but he supposed that what he had come up with was enough for a while. 

And thus, the young assassin concluded the purpose of his walk and decided that maybe it would be time for him to take his much needed rest. After all, he did spend a good amount of time circling the city; his feet were begging for rest. But upon turning back to retrace the path back to the hotel, Illumi realized his weariness and couldn't suppress a yawn. And in that moment of weakness did he miss the figure that promptly bumped into him. 

"Hey, watch it!" came a vile, female voice that awakened the very nightmares from the Zoldick's mind. All thoughts of sleep and rest escaped Illumi as his dark eyes popped open in attention, half knowing yet half wishing that it wouldn't be who he thought it was. But just his luck fate suddenly decided that it was angry with him. 

The girl's face, initially overcome with annoyance, changed into a more pleasant view - at least, for any random person that was not the man in front of her - as a wide smile grew on her youthful face. "Illumi-san~!" came the prompt exclamation, and before Illumi knew it, he could've sworn a leech had grappled itself on his arm and just forgot to suck his blood out. 

Oblivious to the speechless shock the young man whose arm she was currently holding into a death grip, Hannah gushed like a child and started to speak. "Oh my goodness, you don't know how relieved I am to see you! You see, mother just found out that you're here in the city so I decided to look for you so we can come back to Kukuru Mountain together. I'm supposed to have Ralph with me but when I entered this store there were so many people and I somehow lost myself because the clothes were so nice. Oh, they had this really beautiful velvet coat but I don't know if it would suit me so I looked around for Ralph. I came out but he wasn't there. I tried calling him on his cellphone but he seemed to be out of coverage area and when I tried calling you the operator said that your number is no longer in use. Did you change your number, Illumi-san? Oh, but that's all right, I found you~! I wonder where Ralph is though, oh but he won't get into trouble, so I'll just call him later...I'm so glad to see you again, Illumi-san~!!!" 

From that whole train of senseless words, Illumi doubted if he could repeat a single phrase, much less a sentence. He hardly understood a thing! But apart from the fact that the girl just had a tendency to _not_ let people catch on her point, there was also that thought that kept on knocking on the assassin's head: _What was she doing here!?_

* * * * * 

"Alluka's gonna die and we're _both_ going to follow his footsteps by the time we come back," drawled Milluki, whose constant pacing threatened to shake the hotel room from wall to wall. 

Killua felt his eye twitching in irritation as he cast his eyes towards the prone figure of his younger brother on the bed, still unconscious. The shock must've been too much for him, Killua thought. But despite his concern for the younger boy, the white-haired Zoldick couldn't help but wish that Alluka would just go on sleeping for the whole duration of their little mission. 

"I can't believe Aniki's like...like...he's one of _them_!" exclaimed Milluki, throwing up his arms finally, his patience finally worn off. 

"Just pipe down, Milluki. For all we know you got off being able to watch that scene," said Killua. Despite his own shock, he just had to snap that one at Milluki. Any opportunity to show spite - wasn't that what typical brothers would do? 

"Eew!" said Milluki vehemently, casting Killua a twisted look. "I can't believe you would even accuse me of such a thing! This is Illumi we're talking about! Until last night I didn't even know that the word 'sex' was included in his vocabulary," he scoffed. "But who would've known, though. Does Illumi hate Hime-chan so much as to do something like this to her? But then again, he must've been having this little affair behind our backs for _years_! But really, if he wanted to relieve himself he could've had any woman he wanted. Who would've thought a guy like that goes for those with flat chests..." 

Killua all but groaned at the seemingly recurring speeches Milluki tended to have regarding _the_ three-letter word. God, the pig was worse than he and Leorio combined! 

Trying to drown out Milluki's voice with sheer force of will, Killua desperately dug his pockets for his cellphone, suddenly growing more and more impatient with every second he spends with his brothers. He punched out the message with his thumb, all the while wincing at the constant yakking of an arrogant pig behind him. 

_Gon, I swear if you don't come here, I'm going to lose my mind!_

* * * * * 

_This is insane_. 

The sharp ring of the elevator as it landed them on the assigned floor sounded through the closed room before the doors finally opened. Illumi winced at the prompt tightening of the arms around his own, and he considered pushing the girl away. But remembering the times he had done so before, the girl would throw a tantrum, saying that Illumi-san hated her - which he did, and with a passion to say the least - and she'd end up running to _Auntie Kikyou_ about it. For some reason, the girl had this tendency to wrap everybody around her little finger and before he knew it, he was spitefully apologizing behind gritted teeth lest he suffered an earful from his own mother. 

"So this is the floor you're in. I must say, the hotel was a good choice, but wasn't the president's suite more appropriate?" Hannah asked, looking around the hallway like a child in a new place. Illumi wondered if she's just really like that or she's acting the stupid, innocent brat for a reason. 

Though he was tempted not to reply, out of instinct he heard the voice of his mother at the back of his head, like a cursed litany telling him to _be nice to Hime-chan...or else._ One would think that with the rebellion thing going on he would've decided to _finally_ throw the girl off the top floor of a building, but no. Illumi briefly wondered if his family's madness finally got to him and he's also growing sick in the head. 

"The hotel room I'm staying in isn't mine," Illumi heard himself say as he - they, but Hannah was walking so close that they could've passed for a single person - walked along the carpeted hallway. 

"Hm?" Hannah blinked. "Are you borrowing it from someone?" she asked. 

_She's so stupid it's almost painful,_ thought Illumi. "No," he said, pausing to reflect upon his next words. "I'm...with somebody," he said finally, albeit a bit hesitantly. He half hoped and half dreaded that the girl would catch on what he was trying to imply, but before Hannah could say anything else, they reached the right door far too soon for comfort. But having no other choice, Illumi reached for the door knob and pushed it open. 

The room was pretty neat, almost the same way he had seen it last night. That is, apart from the mess the bed was currently in. Illumi had to raise an eyebrow at the way Hisoka slept. The covers were wormed through his limbs as if somebody tied them around the magician on purpose. At the back of his mind, Illumi asked himself how he managed to survive the nights of having to sleep with this man for the past few days. 

"Wow," he heard Hannah say, her eyes glued to the same thing. "What a pig!" 

Illumi felt his eye twitch at the insult. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that Hannah just insulted Hisoka, or plainly just because Hannah actually spoke _again_. Surely it wasn't the _first_ option; he wasn't even sure why he even considered it. Nonetheless, he cast a sidelong glance at the girl and tried hard not to roll his eyes. "I'm living with him," he said coldly, pulling his arm out of the girl's death grip and turning away under the pretense of going to get a glass of water. 

Fortunately, Hannah stayed where Illumi left her. _ Like a puppy_, Illumi thought amusedly. Well, he had to insult her somehow, even is it's just in his thoughts. "With _him_?" she asked, oblivious to the other's thoughts. Instead, she kept her eyes on the man on the bed, and noted that the only thing she found good about him was that he was actually good-looking. But of course, what use was that to her dear Illumi? "Oh you poor thing," she finally said, casting her gaze back at the assassin. "And there's only one bed! This hotel must be really crowded. Where do you sleep? Oh darling, please don't tell me he makes you sleep on the couch!" 

_Darling?_ Illumi gritted his teeth and took a deep breath in attempts to calm his nerves. Instead of snapping at the girl, he retained his composure and just opted for his initial plan. Break it to her gently. 

"No, not the couch," he said, pouring himself a glass of soft drink. "I sleep on the bed." 

"On the bed?" repeated the girl curiously. One would've expected that the girl would get it by now, but as Illumi looked up to steal a glance of her expression, he was very much disappointed. Hannah didn't even seem to budge. She had a bewildered expression all right, but it wasn't the right kind of bewilderment Illumi would've preferred. Her face also hardened, but again, it wasn't the kind the young man would've liked. "Then what is _he_ doing on your bed!?" 

Before Illumi could clear things up, Hannah had stalked towards the bed and mercilessly pushed Hisoka on the opposite side. The painful 'thud' of his body crashing to the floor in a bundle of blankets was clear and audible. 

"Fucking HELL!" cursed the magician upon waking, which came to him too violently for comfort. A blanket had covered his face wholly, but he pulled this down angrily and glared at the first person he set his eyes on. It didn't seem to pass his head that the girl was a complete stranger. He didn't even seem to care. "What the HELL is WRONG with you, lady!?" 

Most people would cower at the very tone Hisoka used, much more the expression of sheer anger on his face, but Hannah was not most people. "Don't you _dare_ raise your voice in my presence, you bastard! What were you doing sleeping in a bed that's not even yours!?!?" she demanded, pointing a menacing finger at the magician from her side of the bed. 

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?? Do you even realize where you are or have you lost your whinny self and somehow entered the wrong room!?" asked Hisoka back. 

"Stop using such vile language against me, you wretched commoner!!!" 

"_Commoner_? Just who the hell do you think you're talking to!? Fuck yourself and go to _hell_, woman! God, pretty bitches just come around in awful packages these days," he said in the midst of extracting himself out of the tangled blankets. 

_It's almost as if they forgot I existed,_ said Illumi to himself, not knowing whether the scene was amusing or just downright irritating. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Hannah shut her mouth - _I have to congratulate Hisoka for being the only one to stump her_, thought Illumi_ - _and stilled. But it didn't take more than a few seconds for her eyes to start watering and with a violent turn, she faced Illumi and with a speed that would've made Mother Nature hide her lightning bolts in shame, had herself thrown upon him like a sobbing child. 

"Did you hear what he just said to me, Illumi-san!?" she cried, burying her face on Illumi's chest, her shoulders shaking from her tears. 

Upon hearing the familiar name, Hisoka blinked and straightened up, looking at the direction from which Hannah just ran to. And sure enough, the sight surprised him greatly. He blinked. "Illumi?" he managed to ask, alternating from the assassin to the girl in his arms. 

"How dare you call him by his first name, you miserable fiend!!!" snapped Hannah on Illumi's defense even before the other could respond to the magician. 

Hisoka was about to snap another retort, but Illumi shook his head and spoke up. "No, Hime-san, you don't understand. Hisoka's my..." he shifted a wary glance towards the magician, who merely raised an eyebrow up at him, prompting him to just say it. But Illumi knew better, and in defeat, he sighed. "He's my roommate," he said, looking down at the tearful girl. From where he stood, he didn't miss the sardonic roll of Hisoka's eyes. 

"Roommate? Why do you even _have_ a roommate?" asked Hannah, a frown in her face as she hid her lips and nose under a white handkerchief she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"It's a long story," said Illumi, sighing yet again as he rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. 

"Well, you have to tell me about it, then. We can't start off this way, you know, it's not healthy for a good relationship," she said, sniffling yet still throwing her chin up to regain her dignity, which she did quite well. Her arrogance was immediately a thorn on Hisoka's side, who quietly watched on the side, noting in satisfaction that Illumi just stiffened at the mention of a "relationship". 

"Anyway," continued Hannah, who looked around. She winced upon the sight of the messy bed and glared at Hisoka, who returned the glare with the same amount of spite. But Hannah merely returned her eyes back to Illumi and asked, "Can I use the bathroom? I need to fix myself up."

"No," said Hisoka immediately, throwing the covers back on the bed. "_I_ have to use it." 

But Hannah merely cast him another mocking look. "Who asked _you_?" she scoffed before slamming the bathroom door. 

Hisoka gritted his teeth, his eyes burning the path from which the girl just left. He then turned to Illumi, who looked just as distressed as he was. The magician looked back at how the assassin treated her, and another wave of frustration overcame him. "Now I know why you need my help," he said. 

Illumi looked at him and returned the mocking glare. "Oh shut up." 

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. The Girl, Hisoka's Curse

_**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces**_applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

**Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes:** Uhm...actually, I based Hannah Schwarz partly from Pansy Parkinson and (ditzy) Narcissa Malfoy of Harry Potter ^^; Y'know, Draco's date for the Yule Ball (the lucky slut) and Draco's mother - the fanfic-ditz side of her anyway. Narcissa has different personalities, but I won't elaborate 'cause that's just plain out-of-topic ^^; Hm...anyway, Yomi-san had a good point in her review for me. She said that Hannah would be better off seducing Illumi instead of chasing after him. I think it's a good idea, not to mention more appropriate for her age. 'Course, I'm not sure about things, but it's a start ^___^ Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6. Hah, I knew that chapter was the worst yet! XP 

Oh, and about the woman thing...*pokes cheek* 23 is still young. Not a teenager, but I still find that age as one of a young lady...not that Hannah acts that out either. Hm, I'll try to tone her down, don't worry. Probably, my view is different from others because of where I come from. Yomi-san said that by 18, people leave home to live on their own, but we don't do that here in my place. Unless you're leaving home because you're getting married, you're still your parents' child. So yeah...and some people are just plain attached to their parents. Sure most people see them as people sick in the head, but most spoiled children are like that. My uncle for example...but again, madness runs in the family (seriously, I've got at least 3-4 aunts and uncles with experiences in mental asylums and rehabilitation centers ^^;), so maybe it's just me. Aah, the wonders of the environment...

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 7 - The Girl, Hisoka's Curse**

_How wonderfully convenient..._

The sarcasm of his inner voice didn't miss him, and he took note of it rather wryly as he leaned back on his two hands that were supporting his head. His eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling, almost glaring, as if his very gaze itself would bore a hole through it just for the hell of things. 

The clock on the table beside him blinked a piercing red 3:45 that stood out on the general darkness of the room. _Great_, Hisoka thought sardonically as he felt his eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitch in frustration. For days, he hadn't had a decent good night's sleep ever since Illumi came. The first few nights, he must admit, were the best he ever had, and he remembered sleeping for more than twelve to thirteen hours because he found out that his bed was never as warm as it had been when Illumi was there. Granted, the assassin stayed on the edge of his side of the bed and was too far for Hisoka's own liking, and that the warmth he felt must be something that his own creative mind came up with just because he _knew_ that there's somebody else there with him. But nevertheless, the point was that the warmth was inviting, and he would've slept his whole days away until his back cracked from all the lying around. 

But no. Three to four nights off, Hisoka eventually found the suggestive position they were both in rather uncomfortable. If he would just roll on his right side _just once_, he could wrap his arms around the other's body and...well, he was sure his instincts could take it from there. And ever since that realization dawned on him, he couldn't get it out of his head, and he hasn't slept a wink without ending up all hot and bothered, among other things. 

Personally, had this been somebody else, he would've done them so badly he'd have somebody after his throat for a lifetime. Never had he felt any more drawn to anybody as much as he was with Illumi, it was almost starting to get creepy. But something about the other kept him in place. Hisoka knew that he had a knack for getting rid of people in a second's snap, and he figured that if he'd do so much as push Illumi to his limits, he'll lose his only living ally, plus sport a very painful black eye for the rest of his life. That is, unless he wouldn't be caught floating down some river, dead and decomposing all in all.

Fact was, he wanted to figure out how to get Illumi to him without risking his heart getting ripped out of his chest - and he's talking literally here, he's no sissy romantic. 

But now this. Hisoka scowled at the memory of the day before, when he first met Illumi's so-called fiancée. The little bitch had herself attached to Illumi the whole time, and none of their discreet little practices worked on her. She saw Hisoka as "Illumi-sama's annoying friend" who incidentally buys him things whenever he gets the chance, touches him with every presented opportunity, whispers in his ear every time she turns around, and also _coincidentally_ sleeps with him on the same bed. Either she found his relationship with Illumi naively platonic or she's really just too blind to realize anything that would take the assassin away from her.

And speaking of beds, it took all his and Illumi's efforts to kick her out of the room. After an agonizingly long argument about making her take another room, and then a much longer and much more agonizing one as to where Illumi would be sleeping, they settled for her staying on a nearby room while he and Illumi stay where they initially were. 

He never really understood why Illumi's being so kind to the girl. By the time they reached the front desk so they could book a room for the newcomer, she had herself latched on to Illumi's arm still and continued to try to convince him that it wouldn't be so bad to sleep together because they'll eventually get married and end up on the same situation in the future anyway. Illumi looked completely wasted with her hanging around like a leech, but nobody seemed as disgruntled with it all than Hisoka himself. 

He was told to ignore Hannah - and again he wondered why Illumi was so kind - but how could he do that when she's like that? The hotel receptionist was giving them confused looks from behind the counter, but Hisoka all but ignored her because he was too busy glaring at the girl attached on _his_ assassin like she was sewed right on the man's sleeves. He was still seething even until he succeeded in breaking the pencil in his hand into four little sticks, which only ended with Illumi apologizing for it while giving him an odd look at the corner of his eyes. 

He had no chance to talk to Illumi about it because by the end of the day, they were both so exhausted that they fell asleep instantly by the time they got back to their room. But his sleeping habits remained loyal to the sudden change, and around 2 in the morning he again woke up from yet another suggestive dream that involved him, a bed, and the very person sleeping mere inches from him. 

Hisoka thought of getting it all done with. In other words, he could take Illumi then and there for Hannah to find in the morning, but once again, reality kicked in and he knew that blood will be spilled if he does so much as try. 

The clock now blinked a disturbing 5:00. Heaving out a curse, Hisoka grabbed his pillow out from under his head and proceeded on burying himself on it, as if the darkness of being squished by a pillow is any better than the darkness of a room. But at least, he thought, he couldn't hear Illumi breathing this way. So much distractions...he should've asked for a fee after all. 

* * * * *

Hisoka wouldn't budge. Shifting a glance at the girl by the dresser, Illumi tried to suppress a scowl as he shifted his attention back on the magician in front of him. When poking him didn't work, he started to shake him, calling out his name every once in a while. 

"You know, I can wake him up like I did yesterday. I'm sure he'll be out of bed before you can even count a second," said Hannah, who continued to fix her already made hair in front of the mirror. Illumi could see that she was watching him through his reflection, and again, he couldn't understand why she remained blind to the masquerade he and Hisoka's been playing for her to see. 

Although, he was having a hard time calling it a masquerade nowadays. It was just that Hisoka was so good in playing the part that he even found himself believing that they were...well, as Hisoka would call it, an item. He was convinced that the kiss meant nothing, and so was everything else. But yesterday, back when they were at the main lobby with Hannah looking around at the souvenirs store and Hisoka stomping off by himself elsewhere, Illumi found himself free of them both. But that was also the time when the lady behind the counter said a low, "I think he's jealous" while smiling for all the sunshine's worth. 

_Well,_ Illumi thought sarcastically. _People who aren't even involved seem to get the picture more than those who are, how about that?_

A voice shook him out from his thoughts, and again, Illumi found himself staring at the girl he was supposed to call his fiancée's reflection. "Illumi-san, I really won't mind waking him up for you," she said again. She was now dabbing a bit of pink blush-on on her cheeks. 

"I can handle Hisoka by myself, thank you," he answered in cold politeness. He wished she's just get the idea and go off on her own, thus sparing him his family's wrath. Why his family was so fond of her, he didn't know, and he doubted he even wished to. But once again, she ignored his manner with her and just shrugged. 

Cursing everything from his ancestors to the very bed Hannah was born on, Illumi started to give Hisoka small slaps on the cheek, willing him to wake up. Hannah wanted to go out around the city, but Illumi would be damned if he'd have to accompany her alone. "Damn it, Hisoka. I'm not going to do this alone, wake up!" he hissed.

A sigh of relief escaped the assassin when he finally received a sign of consciousness from the other. A low groan escaped the magician and his eyes just scrunched up in a sign of annoyance, but if he was stubborn, Illumi was much worse. Especially when it's his sanity on the line. For some odd reason, he needed Hisoka to be there as a walking excuse just in case he gets himself in a bind he couldn't stand. 

"What the hell...?" was the first words that escaped Hisoka as he adjusted his eyes around him. He rubbed his eyes before they landed on Illumi, and he gave the assassin a curious look before he looked up at the bedside clock he had on the table. He ended up groaning again, grabbed for the nearest pillow - which was the one Illumi uses every night - and buried his face under it. 

"Well it's about time!" same Hannah's defiant voice, the click of her lipstick cap closing giving out a faint sound. "Do you realize the effort Illumi-san had to go through just to get you out of bed?"

Illumi watched as Hisoka jerked, threw the pillow off his face and bolted up. He could've sworn he heard a faint, "Shit" from the magician, but he quickly dismissed it and stood up. "We're going out," he said, eyeing the magician as the other continued to wake himself up completely by rubbing the top of his head, his flaming hair going out in all sorts of mess. "Would you like to come?" he asked.

He knew Hannah's lips pursed into a tight line with that question. It was obvious she didn't like Hisoka very much, but she dared not speak against him, he knew. So instead, Illumi continued to catch Hisoka's eyes, hoping that the other would get the message and just get up. 

Hisoka stared up at him for a while, but with a single glance at the girl from the corner of his eyes, he scowled and grudgingly stood up, slamming the bathroom door at his wake. 

"He could've said he didn't want to come, we wouldn't have minded," said Hannah. 

Illumi turned away from her and walked towards the window. It was a clear day outside, but Illumi couldn't help but wish that it would rain. He wished for a storm, actually, just so they could stay indoors. Since Hannah's room was way off across the corridor, he could lock her out of Hisoka's room and just say that he wanted to sleep. Which wasn't much of a lie; he really liked sleeping on Hisoka's bed, as strange as it may sound even to him. Even if Hisoka was bit of a violent sleeper, he never pulled the blankets to himself or any of those annoying habits he would hear from other people. Illumi found that he seemed to sleep better than he had ever done before. Then again, he figured that it was just because of the fact that he never slept beside anybody, and the new feeling must've gotten to him. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening made Illumi shift his gaze back inside the room. Hisoka emerged clad in a white bathrobe while drying his hair on another towel. "Maybe you could step out of the room for a while, miss? Unless you want me to go around naked for you..." said Hisoka, giving Hannah a pointed look. 

Hannah glared at him. "Certainly not! I'm sorry but I'm not interested," she said indignantly. She turned around to close her purse, held it in her right hand and looked back at Hisoka. "I'm going," she said, and at this, she then turned to Illumi. "Let's go outside then, Illumi-san."

Illumi pressed his lips together but made to move anyway, but Hisoka spoke again. 

"No," he said, his gaze leveled down as he continued to stare at the girl in front of him. "Illumi will stay. He helps me pick out my clothes, right Illu?" he asked, shifting his eyes to the assassin by the window. 

Illumi blinked, once, but that was enough to say that he was surprised. Hannah seemed to be surprised as well, and she was now looking at him with a questioning look. Illumi settled his eyes on Hisoka, whose expression was that of straight calmness, as if what he just said was true. 

Following his lead, Illumi turned to Hannah again and said, "You go on ahead."

"But I--" she drifted off in mid-sentence and just proceeded on alternating between Hisoka and Illumi with her eyes. But the look the assassin gave her shattered her defiance, and with a last glare at Hisoka, she disappeared out the door. 

They were silent for a while, even when Illumi walked to stand beside Hisoka, leaning his back on the wall. He had his arms crossed, and he watched as the magician picked out a red shirt from among the clothes he had hanging on the closet. Hisoka's clothes dominated the right side of the closet while the left side was Illumi's, divided only by the small space in between. 

The red-haired man emerged from behind the doors, holding up the shirt he picked out. "How's this?" he asked. 

Illumi briefly wondered how he ended up helping the other pick out clothes this time, but he knew that he'd rather do this than stay outside waiting for Hisoka with the devil's own daughter by his side. He eyed Hisoka with a blank expression and considered telling him that he really didn't care which shirt he wore, but his words seemed to come out differently from his thoughts. "Wear the white one," he heard himself saying. "You have a necklace that goes well with it."

For a moment, Hisoka stared at him as if he just said the most inane thing in the world. Apparently, he also didn't expect that the assassin would seriously take part in the clothes-picking thing. "You don't mean the white collared shirt and the silver cross, do you?" he asked, disbelief etched on his usually calm face. 

"The cross with the leather string, yes," was the prompt answer. 

Hisoka paused for a while, giving the other a critical look. His mouth opened, but his expression didn't change. "You do realize that I wear that shirt with the first two buttons off, right?"

"So?"

Again, they ended up in silent staring. Illumi never moved from his position, his nonchalance airing out the simplicity of his suggestion, even if neither of them thought it simple. But eventually, a small grin tugged on the corners of Hisoka's lips, and he disappeared again behind the doors of his closet, coming out only when he had a white shirt in hand. 

* * * * * 

"Gon, really," drawled Kurapika, who started to drag his luggage behind him. His arms pained him greatly, and so did his legs. They've been walking for hours. Perhaps Gon really was being to enthusiastic about his meeting with Killua. Not that he could blame him. The two boys haven't seen each other in quite a while. But still... "We could at least get to a decent hotel," he said, casting the boy in front of him a tired look. 

"Uhm," Gon looked back at him and gave out a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, Kurapika, but I just can't seem to find the hotel Killua was pointing out," he said, shifting his gaze back at the city map he had in hand. 

"'Course, we can always call a cab. Or give Kurapika the map at least, right?" asked Leorio good-naturedly, holding up a hand for Gon to hand over the map to. The boy hesitantly gave him the little booklet. 

"Right," said Leorio, passing the map on to Kurapika. "So what did Killua say he's doing here?" 

"He said that he needs our help," said Gon, looking up at Leorio. "Something about family problems and...Illumi." He shuddered at the mention of that name. Illumi was still his most disliked person, a close contest with Hisoka. But being Killua's brother and probably his main rival when it comes to keeping the other boy his friend, Illumi had the tendency to hit below the belt, and that just doesn't pass as a very nice thing to Gon. 

Leorio cast a look at Kurapika, who was now busy making a call. He decided that he was probably reserving a room for the three of them, and just shifted his attention back to Gon. "So, what's with them again?" he asked. 

"Killua won't tell. He said that he'll just tell us when we get there," he replied. 

The sound of Kurapika's cellphone brought both males' attention to him, and he eyed them warily from his place. "Has any of you even bothered to reserve a room for us?" he asked irately, and from the sound of his voice, Gon and Leorio exchanged sheepish looks. 

"I thought you did," said Leorio, scratching the back of his head. 

"The thought escaped me," said Gon, giving out a tight grin. 

Kurapika sighed, shaking his head. "Apparently, the hotel was fully booked. The thought must've escaped Killua as well," he said, putting his cellphone away. "According to the map, that hotel is just along this road," Kurapika indicated the road in front of them, tracing its straight path with his eyes, "so we could just look around the hotels here. We can always meet Killua somewhere else." 

"Good idea," said Leorio, grinning. "Guess we can always start with that one, huh?" He pointed at a building across the road. 

Kurapika looked up and eyed the building with a frown. "The Legacy," he said, shielding his eyes from the sun as his continued to crawl up the tall building. "It's a well-known hotel, as far as my readings are concerned. I highly doubt that it'll have any vacant space if Killua's hotel is fully booked." 

"Oh come on," said Leorio, slumping down beside him. "I'm tired. Let's just check it out, maybe we'd get lucky. After all, we're tired, we can always use a moment's rest." 

"I suppose," mumbled Kurapika. He bent down to grab his bag. "Fine, we'll see. Let's go then." 

**End of Chapter 7**

**Extra**** A/N: **Haha! This chapter endured lots of reloads in FF.net, sorry about that ^^; I just couldn't stand the uselessness of it, ehehe....and yup! I decided to include Leorio and Kurapika. I miss them ^^

To the reviewer who pointed out the LeoPika with the fiancée, yep, I noticed that too. Did so around chapter 5 or 6, I'm not sure. I told Quince-san already - she's the author of that fic. Haha, I ended up beating my head up a wall when I realized that, didn't I? *tugs on Quince's sleeves* Ehe, but I swear that it's coincidence. 'Course, if anybody's original, it'll be her because she got the idea first. But I'm not one to copy. I can be inspired, but I try to be as original as possible. So...er, yeah ^^;

Last note. Yomi-san would be away for a while. That means I'll have no comfort for the whole of July, and my birthday's coming near too! . Aah, but we'll miss you, enjoy yourself! ^.^ 


	8. Blinding Mist

_**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces**_applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

**Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes:** I won't even bother with apologies, I always come out late anyway. *sad sigh* As our newspaper editor always say, "Punctuality is one of the main values of a good journalist." No wonder I'm an artist, hahahaha--*gets smothered with a broom* Grrr...my computer is a traitor. *punches her PC* The start of the whole Hisoka x Illumi thing in this fanfic is due to excessive squealing over Hisoka x Illumi scenes from outside media. *long look at Yomi-san* 'Course, I'm not pointing _anybody _out. Hisoka x Illumi isn't a bad thing. _Never_ a bad thing. Nyuu~ have a cookie!!! *loads Yomi with a truckload of cookies*

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 8 - Blinding Mist**

Gon quietly sat on the hotel's restaurant, using his fork to play with the remaining ketchup on his plate. He hummed a happy tune under his breath, a song he remembered singing when he was young. He was waiting for Killua. The young boy asked him where he, Leorio and Kurapika were staying in and promised that he would meet them as soon as he can. Leorio and Kurapika were unfortunately out, saying that they had to pick up a few things for their stay. 

So with all of that said, Gon patiently sat in his seat with only the utensils around him to keep him entertained. But it didn't bother him. Waiting was something he was especially good at, and every time he would get the chance to sit down with nothing to do, he would remember his home, Aunt Mito and Obaasan bidding him to get back before dark. He would then run around until he reaches his favorite fishing spot, then he'd sit down and wait. Waiting was never unpleasant. Waiting made him think of many things, memories that never failed to make him smile. 

This time, Gon was right there thinking about Killua. Killua said that he brought with him a new friend for Gon, and that it would be fun if the two of them would meet. A new friend was always a good thing, so in return for his help - though Killua never really needed to give anything back - Gon was more than happy to accept his present.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lobby, Hisoka was just about surrendering the keys for his room when a familiar sight caught his eyes. With a sparkle that can only be rivaled with that of his gaze whenever he succeeds in annoying Hannah, he literally skipped the rest of the way before he reached the young boy's table. 

"Long time no see, my little sweet fruit~!" he greeted, using without fail the title he had given the boy oh so long ago. 

But Gon was on a bright mood, and the greeting went past him quite quickly when he recognized the familiar face in front of him. "Hisoka!" he exclaimed, blinking back his surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, just wandering around and all," he said with a shrug. "How about you? I see that you're alone." 

Gon's face brightened and he gave the man a brilliant smile. "I'm waiting for Killua!" he declared happily. "Leorio, Kurapika and I just arrived yesterday and we're going to meet Killua here. But the hotel Killua's staying in was full. Kurapika said that we should check out other places. This was the first hotel we found and Leorio wanted to check it out so even if Kurapika doubted that we'll get ourselves in he didn't argue with Leorio then when Killua's about to meet us the two of them went out saying that they'll just buy a few things but I really wanted to see Killua so I didn't go with them so here I am!"

As usual, Hisoka was amused at the young boy's well-known enthusiasm and tendency to grab a good conversation. He briefly wondered whether or not Gon still found it uncomfortable to be around him - a case in the past he wasn't necessarily oblivious to - but seeing that it didn't look like it this time, he didn't dare bring it up. Instead, he leaned closer and grinned. "Well, what are you doing in this city in the first place?" 

Before answering, Gon made a grab for the huge tumbler of chocolate shake on the table and took a sip, a thoughtful look on his face. Hisoka waited until he was done, and Gon, after finishing his business, turned back to him. "Killua won't tell actually, he just wanted me here," he said. "I think I remembered him saying something about Illumi though."

A slender eyebrow rose at that, but nothing more. Hisoka decided that it would be fun to look into the other side's perspective, so he gave out his best innocent eyes and asked the young boy to go on. 

"Well, all Killua said was that he was running after Illumi because Illumi won't stay home...or something like that. I found it strange really, because it's Killua this time who's chasing after Illumi." He paused, then looked at Hisoka. "Isn't Illumi your friend? Do you know where he is and what he's doing? Maybe you can come and help Killua too!"

The magician gave out a small laugh. Gon looked at him strangely. "What? Do you know anything?" the boy asked. 

"Maybe," was Hisoka's reply, still giving out small chuckles. 

"Then you should come with us!" 

Hisoka shook his head and stood up. Gon's eyes followed him, still confused, as always whenever he was around. He stood straight and looked down at Gon, giving out a candid wink and a playful grin. "Sorry love, but I'm already taken," he said, and started walking away, leaving the boy on the table even more confused. 

*** * * * ***

It's just not fair.

As Illumi had asked of her, Hannah obediently - albeit grumpily - waited outside the door, leaving her fiancé inside the room with that strange red-haired man. Strange, being a word she couldn't explain. For the record, she never saw him before, and though she hadn't thought about him much since she first saw him, she was able to do so when the man insisted on kicking her out of 'his and Illumi's' room. What a jerk, really. Hannah had a feeling that the man hated her, but then again, she disliked him as well anyway, so she supposed that they at least agreed on one thing. 

But speaking of him hating her, she also noticed the glances he kept giving her every time she's with Illumi. One time, she could've sworn he was glaring at her so badly that had looks could kill, earthworms would've been feasting over her corpse six feet beneath the ground by now. As if he really had the right. Who was he anyway but a pesky, ordinary guy who probably met Illumi around who knows where? As far as she was concerned, it wasn't fair that he kept on taking _her_ fiancé away while she just stayed in the background. 

"Had enough yet, princess?" 

Blue eyes narrowed to a glare, and this particular one was directed to the one whom the voice belonged to. But no, she would not yield easily. She knew he was trying to get to her, though for whatever reason she was not sure. But she knew he hated her because of her superior hold on Illumi, and that's a fact she wanted to give him. So instead, she just turned her body to him, the strange red-haired man, and faced him with a sneer that reflected his own. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were there," she said, her voice high and condescending. "I forgot your name somewhere along the line as well, though I never had the chance to ask you because you were always so busy gluing yourself to Illumi-san." 

Hannah waited for that proud face to scrunch up in disgust, or at least discomfort, but there was no such reaction. Instead, the other just let out a casual shrug and turned away from her, his eyes shifting towards the crowd to point them both towards the location of the man they were speaking of. 

"Maybe you could ask 'Illumi-san' for my name. He says it a lot, I believe," he replied instead, giving out a teasing grin. "And I'm just tagging along so he won't be left staying where he doesn't want to stay," he said, casting the female beside him a discreet glance. "After all, not many people know this but Illumi really hates being forced to stay around things he despises." 

A slender eyebrow rose. "So you think you know Illumi-san very well, do you?" was the next remark. A small, almost unseen smirk curved its way towards the magician's lips when the small voice shook in a silent rage, possessiveness and jealousy clearly reflected in those vague blue eyes. "I assume that you've known him for quite some time now, huh?" 

"I've known him for years, but I never really had the chance to get to know him well until..." the voice trailed off, leaving only a pensive smile on the man's face. A moment of silence followed. 

"Until...?" prompted Hannah, whose clenched fists were by now hidden behind her so that her agitation won't be _too_ obvious. This was a battle he had set up for her, she just knew it! But there was little that she knew about the man in front of her. The other continued to hide a smirk, knowing about the young woman's discomfort and cherishing the thought that _he_ was getting the result he had expected when he started to whole bout. 

"I don't think it's proper to tell you so much about us. You have your story, I have mine," was all he said, looking Hannah right through the eye. "If _you_ know Illumi well," he said, giving the other a quick wink. "_You'd_ know that he doesn't like his secrets to be given out." 

"Don't think that you know so much about him. I've known him since he was but a young teenager, and I've spent my childhood hearing about _everything_ about him."

"Hearing is different from truly getting to know him." A grin. "I bet you the years you claim to have had with him are not enough compared with the few I've had. He has secrets only a chosen few know about."

No, her temper won't hold down. This was provoked anger. "I dare you to prove it, you arrogant bastard!"

On his side, it was frustration masked in playfulness. Go to hell. What's mine is mine. "Double dare if you could prove your own point, you spoiled little slut!"

* * * * *

The automatic doors of the department store opened by the time his foot stepped on the floor a few feet across the exit. Illumi held his packages beside him, still thinking about that brooch he saw when he passed by a jewelry stall. It would've gone well with Karuto's black kimono, and he also remembered her asking him if he could find her a diamond accessory. He still didn't know what the diamonds were for, but his sister seemed to have had a sudden interest with them. Sure, she betrayed him and chased after him for a whole damned day, but she was once a sweet and obedient girl too, right?

Well, regardless of whether or not Karuto was still on his side, he wasn't able to purchase the said item anyway. For some reason, the store was rather packed that even the men's section seemed chaotic enough to drown away the salespeople assigned to assist paying customers. That's usually an event more popular with the women's section. 

As the glass doors parted open and as soon as he passed through, Illumi looked around the sea of people for familiar faces. Okay, so maybe just one familiar face. The other familiar face he would be thankful to not see, for the rest of his life if possible. Come to think of it, he'd rather not see the former either because he's just flat-out crazy, and until now he still wondered how in the world they even got together. But yes, it took but a second for reality to slap him on the face. Life sucks.

And speaking of life and how miserable it can be, the young assassin recognized two voices somewhere behind the sea of people he was with.

"I bet you didn't know that he can take bottles upon bottles of alcohol and still be able to recite the alphabet backwards."

"That's nothing. Did you know that he likes to complete 295 brush strokes every night before he goes to bed?"

"You mean 296."

"No, 295!"

"296. He hates the number 4 and wishes to not include it in the counting for 300."

"What!? Where in hell did you pick that up!? It's 295 and don't you dare argue!"

Then again, perhaps crowded places weren't so bad. After all, just in case Karuto's taken the other side, he can always bribe her with a nice trinket. 

"On my 14th birthday, he told me that Karuto-chan can already walk and that he found it really cute!"

"Oh please, 'cute' isn't even in his vocabulary!"

Yes, crowded places were definitely good sometimes. Maybe Milluki would appreciate a new computer game. Or maybe Alluka could use a new dagger for his collection. If not, there's always Killua. Anything for Killua. Anything for him to get for anyone, just as long as the glass doors block out whatever it was that he just heard outside.

* * * * *

"Nooooooo!!! Oniisama's molested and dead in the hands of a stranger and we don't even know where his corpse is buried in!!!"

Killua shut his eyes and tried covering his ears. Nope, didn't work. Alluka's shameless wails still ran through both his ears, and if he would be asked to picture the kid's cries on his head, they would be like a bunch of round things carrying hammers to pound on his eardrums. Alluka was not yet trained to use nen, but Killua bet that he was a Tokushitsu. Maybe Alluka would specialize on paralysis. His voice was powerful enough to render anyone deaf and unmoving, that's for sure. 

"You hard-headed scalawag! If ever Illumi really _is_ dead by now, you'll wake him up with what you're doing and you'll have yourself strangled by a zombie!" cried Milluki irately. He was the one who had to make sure Alluka was going along with them. Right now, he had to _literally_ drag the oblivious boy on his feet. 

It didn't seem like Alluka minded being dragged on the pavement. Instead, he let out a sudden gasp, and he rose to grasp Milluki's head. "What if Oniisama _isn't_ buried!? What if he was cut to pieces!? What if he was thrown down a river or...or _eaten_!?!?"

_Eaten?_ Killua shook his head, his own discomfort about his brother and his business with Hisoka drowned away by Alluka's little tantrum. Just how many times had Milluki received glares from nice citizens who watched their little show anyway? One old lady even went as far as slapping the poor teen's cheek and demanded that he let go of the 'poor, defenseless child'. It was a good thing that Milluki was too busy holding Alluka down because if there was anything that Milluki hated more than his Playstation crashing after a three-day marathon of finishing RPGs, it was nice old ladies slapping him for the 'bad things' that he had done. 

Killua sighed. He stopped walking and turned around to face the boy behind Milluki. "Fact one: Alluka, you should stop watching and taking daily news so seriously because you're going to be a part of the headlines yourself up until you've committed so many assassinations that the media won't even bother," started Killua, holding out a finger. "Fact two: Hisoka, I think, is too infatuated with Illumi right now to even think of killing him this early on. Trust me, when he obsesses, he obsesses. It's scary, but rest assured that he'll bite anyone's head off if anybody would dare as much as to go near Illumi without his consent. In other words, Illumi's completely safe...in a manner of speaking."

"Besides, even if he's not, he's still a Zoldick. What part of 'our blood is melted steel we have more lives than a battalion of cats on an alley' don't you understand, Alluka?" asked Milluki, poking the boy beneath him on the head. 

"That too. Fact three: I swear that after this, I'll ask for nothing else and we'll _all_ look for Aniki, all right?"

For a moment, Alluka merely stared at his two brothers, blinking back tears. But after a minute, his teeth began to grind together again and he started his cries all over again. "But what if that guy somehow convinces Oniisama to sleep with him or something!? What if he's a family foe and decides to assassinate us assassins?"

Killua laughed, waving a hand as if showing Alluka how ridiculous his comment was. "Oh please, like Hisoka would ever get to win so much. Sure he was able to steal a kiss..." Alluka winced. "But I bet you a mighty good beating went after that. Aniki and Hisoka sharing the same bed, what a laugh!" 

* * * * *

"Illumi-kun, guess what!" 

Sharing a bed with Hisoka was never one of his intelligent decisions. Illumi winced at the sudden sinking and jumping of the bed he was sitting on. Hisoka had just obviously _bounced_ on top of it, and quickly grabbing a pillow for him to lie down on, the magician looked up to the other with the widest grin he had given out so far. 

Hisoka's grins where _never_ a good thing.

"I don't think I want to know, Hisoka," said Illumi with a frown, opening the book he was reading even wider, in case the other would pick the message up and go away. 

But then again, Hisoka was never one to be sensitive, and even if he was, he wasn't the kind who'd give up easily. "Sure you do!" he said enthusiastically. "And besides, I think it'll be interesting."

A pointed look. "Interesting." He said it as if Hisoka had just said that the sun was falling and that he was the king of the apocalypse.

But Hisoka didn't waver. "Yep," he confirmed with a nod. "Come on, ask me!"

Illumi rolled his eyes. He didn't think it was a good idea, but he knew what would come next. "Fine. What?" 

He oh so hated Hisoka. 

The magician grinned wider. Yes, it was possible, though _how_ it actually was allowed to happen, Illumi didn't even try to know. Instead, he turned his attention to the words Hisoka would be saying next. "Do you remember Gon?" he asked, tapping his cheek happily. If anyone would look closer, there was a light blush on the man's skin, a clear indication of sincere excitement flowing through his veins. 

Hisoka had always been like that every time he would encounter something or someone he really liked. Illumi remembered that time when he first called Hisoka after so long, that overzealous greeting. So much like this one when he just bounced in a started the whole 'guess what?' thing. Only more. And for such a simple phone call. Illumi wondered if the magician's face lit up as it was doing so right now, wondered if he had the same cheerful blush. It suddenly felt as if he wanted to see how it would be like had it been _him_ whom Hisoka saw. He wondered if...

Just where the _hell_ did _those_ come from!?!?

He shook his head and turned away. He wasn't even aware that he had laid down the book he was holding, and that he was then leaning on the wall beside him, as if he was hit by a sudden wind that took his breath away. He felt a familiar weight touching his shoulder, and promptly, Hisoka's voice came in once again. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, pulling Illumi up to face him. There was a hand on his forehead, feeling for his temperature. Had it been a different time, he would've slapped that hand away, saying that it would be ridiculous to even think that he was sick. He hadn't been sick for _years_, so why start now?

But the world really was starting to spin. 

"Fuck, you're burning!" 

A slight shifting. Something soft was offered to him for him to rest his head on. He was cradled by a comfortable space, and when he closed his eyes he felt a cold touch crawl under his hair, cooling the heated skin on his nape. A sigh escaped him. _Why did it feel so good when his head was throbbing and he couldn't even open his eyes?_

Everything seemed to fade away, all sounds coming only from the back of his head, like dull memories that come by at random. He only realized that there were arms that held him when he felt them tighten around him, pushing him against the warmth that further heated the skin under his clothes, displeasing, yet pleasing all the same. Hisoka. Yes, he remembered Hisoka. 

There came the opening of the door. 

_Illumi-san! What happened!? _

_Oh no...will you please just shut up and leave? I'll take things from here._

_You! What have you done to him? I knew letting him stay with you was a bad idea. Let me see him!_

_Leave!_

A gust of wind, but he didn't feel it. A light cracking. It was the wall, he decided. Aah, the cards. By the sounds of it, they didn't hit anything. But there was silence, then fading steps on the carpet. Did Hisoka know what he just did? He'll put them both under unnecessary pain for that. But it didn't matter right now. The door closed, and it was quiet. 

He smiled. 

**End of Chapter 8**

**Last notes: **Well, okay, so things didn't go as initially planned (as usual), but that's okay I guess. It didn't end up so badly after all. I never knew it was so fun to write about a scene like that without knowing it would come out ^^; And I repeat, Illumi-sama _does_ smile...only not for pleasant purposes before. But he's sick, let him off. I'll get to that next time I write =P


	9. Beyond Favors

_**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces**_applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

**Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes: **For those who are curious, I've decided on stress and emotional instability to explain Illumi's sickness. This won't be mentioned in the fic, and it was actually supposed to be a part you guys would decide over for yourselves. But anyway, I'll provide mine as well, I guess. Here's a term for you all: 

**_Psychosomatic _**adj._ pertaining to the effects of the emotions on body processes, esp. with respect to initiating or aggravating disease; mental, not physical, in origin_

I'm not sure if the Zoldick's trained themselves for such things (wow, they've trained for a lot, didn't they? ^^), but I took Illumi as a human being like all of us. Even if you're a perfectly healthy human being, the emotional realm can also affect the physical realm. If you keep on ignoring your feelings and pushing yourself to feel what you're supposed to feel and not what your body wants to feel, or maybe all in all refusing to feel at all, you're bound to crack. Take it from someone who's been there twice. --is stupid and stubborn, doesn't know a lesson unless it's smacked on her face (although, maybe this just comes out from being a proud, obnoxious egomaniac...) 

*sighs* I want a stuffed toy. I want to go to a toy store and buy myself a cute black cat thiiiiiiiis big! *stretches her arms apart, sizing from her head to her whole torso* It's kind of hard to look for a black cat though, so maybe a bear would do. Of course, an Illumi plushy would be better ^_______^ 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 9 - Beyond Favors**

"Gon!"

Gon looked up. The sudden brightening of his face was inevitable as he saw that familiar streak of white hair coming for him. Killua was still around five meters away from him, but it looked as if the young Zoldick was just about ready to jump that distance to reach the table faster. 

Gon stood up to meet his best friend who thankfully opted for running instead of jumping. In a blink of an eye, and to the great astonishment of Killua's other companions, the two were caught in a tight embrace, the sounds of light-hearted laughter and greetings sounding across the whole room. 

"It's been so long I didn't recognize you!"

"Wow, your hair's pretty long. Planning to keep it growing like that?"

"Yuck! And be a look-a-like of my father? No way!"

Milluki and Alluka could only stare at the two. "So this is how it's like to have friends. Not much different from having an enemy, does it?" said Alluka, who was now watching his brother wrestle with the strange raven-haired boy on the other side of the room. He looked up at Milluki. "Are they always doing that?" 

Milluki scowled. "The hell should I know, kid. Didn't you see that I was as horrified with the scene as you?"

But the two brothers' conversation didn't last for long when Killua's voice rang through the room again and called for their names. "Hey you two! Come on here! Alluka, I want you to meet someone!" 

Alluka winced at the sound of that. And his horror was amplified ten-folds when he saw that it was _Killua_ who was being pinned down on the ground with a grinning lunatic on his back. "I think the difference though is that you smile when you fight with a friend."

"That's stupid," said Milluki, but pushed the younger boy towards the table anyway. 

"Yo, Allu, come here!" said Killua, who was now standing up, patting his shirt in a futile attempt to ease the creases. He grabbed Alluka's wrist and, to the young boy's chagrin, pulled him towards Gon. "Allu, this is Gon. Gon, this is Alluka, the one I told you about. He's my younger brother."

"Hi Alluka, nice to meet you!" said Gon with a blinding grin as he extended his hand for a handshake. 

Alluka could only stare speechlessly at the hand in front of him. He looked up to study the bright face of the boy in front of him, deciding that he couldn't be any older than Killua, perhaps just about his brother's age. The boy's skin was a tad bit darker than theirs, an indication of someone who had spent most of his life treading on the grounds of the outside world. Looking at the slightly older boy now, Alluka saw little intelligence from him, merely a bright smile and a notable enthusiasm. Remembering Killua before, Alluka couldn't see any similarity with this boy from the selfish rebel that his brother was back home. 

But then again, Killua never really smiled back home. A grin, a smirk, a sneer. But never a smile. 

There was a harsh poking on his back, and when he looked up, he saw Killua ushering him to take the offered hand. But he didn't move. He couldn't. He just _stared_. 

"Haha, sorry, Gon. Allu's not used to people much," said Killua, a lop-sided grin on his face. He turned back to his younger brother and hissed, "Say something to him!" 

"But what the hell am I supposed to say?" asked Alluka almost desperately, though relieved now that he wasn't facing the strange boy anymore. 

Gon patiently waited for the two to turn to him again, tapping one foot on the floor to keep him preoccupied. He then looked around, trying to think of what he was supposed to say to Killua. He knew there was something important that he had to say, but he supposed that playing with straws for a whole half hour wasn't such a good idea. The straws were fun, and got his mind off a lot of things. 

"Anyway Gon, where's Leorio and Kurapika?" asked Killua, breaking his thoughts. Gon turned to him again and saw him holding Alluka in a head-lock, and Gon grinned at the young boy's useless struggles and protests. Killua had told him that Alluka was a nice kid, he only needed a little work. 

"Oh, right. They had to go get a few stuff, but they said that we could try to catch up if we want. Just a sec, I'll call them now." Upon saying this, Gon whipped out his cellphone and started dialing. Somewhere at the back of his head, he still _knew_ he was supposed to tell Killua something else. But again, his line of thought was cut off as the other line started to ring. 

* * * * *

_Illumi?_

It was burning. _He_ was burning. His clothes felt three inches thick, and the blanket that seemed to weigh a ton didn't at all help his situation. There was a painful throbbing on one side of his head, but when he tried to move to another side, a nauseating feeling overcame him, as if there was a thin liquid being thrown about inside his head. He was forced to lie straight, but then his back hurt, promptly compelling him to push his head back on his pillow, a low groan emanating from his dry throat. 

In short, he felt horrible. His hair was only making things worse, because no matter how soft it was - he didn't even want to know what it would feel like had his hair been less healthy - it was scratching on the skin on his back, and he could feel the heat radiating from there as well. He wished he could move it away, but the most he could do was try to lift his head and the nausea would start all over again. 

That _really_ sucked. 

His thoughts still clouded, he barely noticed the light kiss planted on his temple. The next thing he knew was that his head was being supported and lifted up, his hair being swept away from his nape and him being settled down on the bed again. Something cold was rested on his forehead, another one being spread on his neck. With his current temperature, the coolness was immensely gratifying, and a low sigh escaped him. 

_Illumi._

The growing comfort was helping him back from his daze, and he could now hear the voice calling out to him more clearly. 

"Illumi-kun? You need to wake up, Illu. I have to tell you something."

So this was how it felt like to be sick. A minus point for him for belittling the people he saw moaning about the pain during his past missions. He still couldn't help but wonder why his body actually decided this time to be the right time to foul up. Even his eyes seemed hot, but still he slowly opened them. He couldn't judge what he felt when he saw that familiar face there. He felt like shit, so shouldn't he snap at him or something? But no, he felt no ill-feeling against the man. Strange. Probably the whole sick thing acting up on him. 

"What time is it?" he heard himself ask. 

"It's eight o'clock in the morning, but before you decide to strain yourself further by counting the time passed, the answer is eleven hours, and no, it's too early to use up your nen because you can't even move what more spare any of your remaining strength and again, no, I can't help you for a reason I doubt you'd even want to know," was his reply. 

He closed his eyes. Damn. Whatever it was that Hisoka said, all he understood from it was that he couldn't heal himself yet and that he's been sleeping for quite a while. Eleven hours? That was five hours more than the usual time he spent sleeping. He still felt tired, though. He wanted to sleep. The towels on his skin were replaced, and the cool feeling came to him again. Yes, he wished he could just stay like that and not wake up again. 

But such things just didn't last. The world cared crap even if you're about to hurl the contents of your stomach on them anyway. 

"We're in trouble. That leech of yours just called her mother about what happened. Judging from their conversation, they still don't know about your little escapade. You have less than a day until she finds out that you ran away from home. You have less than a day until someone from your place calls up your brothers to tell them about Hannah. In other words, we have less than a day until all hell breaks lose." 

Now, at least that made him frown. He disliked Hannah more than he did Hisoka, so perhaps even if the magician didn't make him feel too bad, the other did. His life was hell. "If that's all you're going to say, then shut up and let me sleep," he murmured, his eyes closing tightly, his ears determined to not let Hisoka's voice in again. 

"But what if I say that I can help you run away again?"

Well, if that was the case, then things would be different. Opening his eyes again, he stared up at Hisoka, but one look at the other reminded him just who he was talking to. "If it has something to do with a rope, a gag and a suspension bridge, forget it. I think you've pissed her off long enough." 

"Of course not! I mean, I can take a hint. You're in denial so you're playing hard-to-get, but you don't really want to hurt your childhood sweetheart, do you?" asked the magician, playfully batting his eyelashes. 

But only one of them had the state of mind to have a sense of humor. In fact, only one of them had a sense of humor, period. "I _dare_ you to repeat that," threatened the younger of the two. Despite his condition, Illumi really looked like he'd cut anyone's throat off if he heard even a single more joke about him and the girl. 

And of course, Hisoka had known the assassin well enough to understand that by saying 'cutting throats off', Illumi really was after decapitation. So instead of pushing it, he settled on good-naturedly patting his companion's lovely mane, a crime still, but a lesser one that he'd get away with. "We got cut off last night," he said, continuing his previous words. "I was just about to tell you that Gon and his brigade are here." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" snapped the very pissed off assassin. He was annoyed, sure, but he wasn't bitter just because Hisoka's suddenly happy again now that his old playmate was back. Of course not. Not bitter at all. _Take that smirk off your face, Hisoka, my temper only rose because I have a fever and you're not making any sense._

To his relief, the magician didn't say anything and merely went on with his account. "Gon was going to meet with Killua yesterday. I believe that your brother decided that your current search party was too small, so he called his friend to come in and help. Of course, Gon was happy to be of help. But yeah, I met him, and guess what he asked me."

"Hisoka, my brain cells are currently on strike. Stop making me guess and get to the point."

"Heh, touchy, aren't we?" It was hard, and painful, but a glare can do wonders, and in five seconds, Illumi got Hisoka to continue talking properly again. "Gon remembered that I knew you, so he asked if I could help. Join them, if you may. Of course, even if it was nice to see Gon again, it's still more fun being on your side."

Hisoka gave him a wink. Was that his way of reassuring him? If only he could, Illumi would've rolled his eyes. 

"Now, I want you to look at these." Hisoka rose from the bed and walked towards the coffee table. He then picked up two glossy booklets and presented them to Illumi. "These are booked flights going for Daventri. Yes, there are only two of them. I'm taking you with me and I'm leaving that evil spawn for a fiancée of yours here to rot however she pleases. I've packed everything and we're ready to leave any time we wish to. Check out time will be at noon, which will give me enough time to get rid of that big yak." 

A slender eyebrow rose ever so slightly, a movement invisible even to the eyes of the one speaking. Not even the assassin knew why he was compelled to spare a few seconds of his time to actually reflect about the strange tone of the magician's voice when he said those words. He knew that the other didn't like his crazy fiancée much, but he didn't expect it to be at such an extent. 

He frowned. 

Ever since he came, Hisoka's been acting so strangely around him. Everything then came back to the things that he had done. Illumi realized that it was Hisoka who did everything, that all he had to do was to stay still and wait for Hisoka to do the rest. From the very start, the other had asked him to let him do things his way. And he agreed, thinking that it was just the other's way of saying that he didn't like being told what to do. 

The assassin didn't expect the magician to carry the whole burden. 

"For a favor, you're certainly doing a lot," was all he could say amidst all the thoughts that ran through his head. He turned away from the magician's eyes and rolled to his side, placing the now warm towels on the space behind him. It didn't look like he wanted to say any more. He didn't want to think at all. But just like his eyes that have drifted closed on their own, he couldn't help the words that left him before sleep took over him again. "Thanks anyway." 

Hisoka was silent, at first just staring blankly at the assassin's back. But as he turned back to drop the booklets back where they initially were, a small hint of a smirk curved up his lips. 

_I actually forgot that what I'm doing was but a favor. _

He said no more and let the other sleep. He headed straight to the door, wanting to be done with things once and for all. Upon stepping out of the room, he walked across the hall to knock at the door right in front of their own. "Hey Princess!" he called, and made another set of knocks.

There came the sounds of the locks being lifted from the other side, and the next thing he saw was Hannah's face showing through the gap. A frown was on her face. Obviously, he wasn't included in the list of people she wanted to see at the moment. "What do you want?" she snapped, glaring at him through the small space. 

"Come on, we have to go somewhere," said Hisoka, keeping his cool even if inside, he wondered if closing the door with the other's head still poked out would be a good idea. But there was always the fact that Illumi refused all his offers of hurting Hannah, again, for whatever reason, he couldn't grasp. Fortunately, it wasn't because she was a childhood sweetheart. 

"And where is that?" asked the girl behind the door. 

Hisoka fought the urge to grit his teeth. "We have to buy something for Illumi." 

"_We_? Why am I supposed to come? Why don't you just go and I'll stay here to take care of Illumi-san?"

"No, _Illumi-san_ locked the door and left me the key and no, I'm not giving it to you. He said he wanted to rest, so to get rid of us, he wanted us to go buy him a bowl of ramen from a restaurant quite far from here," came Hisoka's reply. "Besides, we have people to meet. Illumi's brothers want to see you. They want to see how Illumi's doing, so we're accompanying them back here."

"You know Illumi-san's brothers? Ugh, please tell me you don't. I will not hear of you soiling their minds like you did Illumi-san's." 

"Of course not. (They're soiled enough without my help anyway, thought Hisoka) They called Illumi and wanted to accompany him back home, but since Illumi's sick, they'll have to wait for him to feel better. They were also told that you're here, and they said that they would like to see you as well. I'm just here because Illumi asked me to escort you to make sure that nothing happens to you." 

_That_ was the single most painful lie he had to make in his life, but Hisoka decided that it was for the best. Seeing that proud smile spread on the young woman's face was hard, but it was also a good sign that she took the bait. 

"That's so sweet of Illumi-san, giving me his own bodyguard to watch over me. He shouldn't have," gushed the spoiled princess-cum-slut, as Hisoka wished to call her. He decided that she must be thinking about how much Illumi loved her. It took his all to not gag. "Wait for me, I have to dress up for the young sweethearts. Don't you _dare_ leave me, you hear?"

The door slammed on his face. Yes, he hated her so damn much. 

* * * * *

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn it all!"

Kurapika sighed. He looked up at the man beside him and glared. "I already bought you two ice cream cones. The least you could do is to shut up and be patient." 

Leorio all but knocked his head on the wall behind him. Random faces passed the two of them by, paying them no heed. Quenya had always been known for its wonderful shopping malls, but the young doctor didn't expect it to be _that_ famous. The place was packed! It only made his temper rise, listening to conversations so molded up together that he hardly understood a single word. "What number is your earring again?" 

"Thirty-seven," answered the Kuruta beside him. 

"Gaah, I knew I shouldn't have asked!"

Kurapika rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Just who the hell broke it anyway? For your information, Leorio, that thing was a..."

"...priceless family heirloom. For cryin' out loud, Kurapika, you've repeated that for the fifth time today. Look, I'm sorry for breaking it and I'd make it up to you, okay? Okay, you forgive me. Can I go now?"

Kurapika turned away. "Not good enough. You broke it, you'll wait for it to get fixed, and you'll _pay_ for the repair." 

"I'll _what_!?!?"

But Leorio's complaints were ceased ("Ice cream is worth nothing if you'll make me pay anyhow!!!") by a sudden ringing inside the Kuruta's pockets. Digging down for his cellphone, Kurapika clicked to answer the call. "Kurapika here."

_"Kurapika! Killua and his brothers are here now, want us to go there?"_ came Gon's voice.

"Sure, that would be nice. I think Leorio could use a bit of your company, seeing that his brain works like that of a 10-year old anyway. You guys would get along quite well," said Kurapika sarcastically, casting the man beside him a sharp look. He ignored the prompt, "What the hell does that suppose to mean!?" and went back to the boy on the other line. "Tell Killua that it'd be nice to see him again, okay?"

_"Of course! Oh, wait a second, someone else is calling."_

"Okay."

Gon's hold music sounded through the young Kuruta's ears as the boy answered the other call. Kurapika waited for about a minute, looking around instead to get his attention away from the grieving doctor behind him. A few moments later, Gon's voice came back again. 

_"Kurapika! Guess who just called!"_

"Who?"

_"Hisoka!"_

Kurapika then heard a few rumbles from the other line, plus unmistakable voice of Killua yelling out a distraught "What!?!?" soon after. 

_"I forgot to tell you that. Aside from Leorio and Kurapika going away for a while, I forgot to mention that Hisoka approached me early this morning. He's staying in the same hotel as we are!"_

Kurapika had an inkling that Gon wasn't talking to him, but still, he couldn't help but react to that. "He's what!?"

"What's wrong?" asked Leorio, who somehow sobered down beside him. All he met though was a slender-fingered hand smacked on his face to push him off his seat as Kurapika tried to listen to the conversation on the other line. A prompt twitching of the vein on the doctor's temple set him off to launch himself at the younger man, but again, he was punched to oblivion as the other one was trying hard to catch any sense from the commotion on the other line. 

_"Kurapika!" _It was Killua this time. _"Sorry for this, but Gon and I might not be able to meet with you right now. You guys can come after us later when you're done. Something just came up. Nice to know I'll be seeing you guys soon, take care, bye!" _

Beep. 

Kurapika blinked as a series of beeps started ringing in his ears. He closed his cellphone and sighed. Hisoka? What was he doing here? Kurapika remembered back then that Hisoka knew Killua's brother. Could it be that he's also connected with all of these? 

The young Kuruta frowned. Why did it seem that whenever something comes up, Hisoka's somehow connected to it all? For a clown, that man was just plain creepy.

"You...pompous...cruel little sadist!" came a voice from the floor. Kurapika looked down somewhere around his left feet to see Leorio's beaten face looking up at him with what looked like a glare. "Help me up!"

"What the hell are you still doing down there anyway?" asked the scowling Kuruta, but offered his hand to the other anyway. 

"You put me there, genius! Had I known you're capable of smothering someone to death with your bare hand, then maybe I would've held my concern further back, probably after you're done using your phone."

Kurapika was just about to retort to that when the the girl from the repair shop called out, "Thirty-seven!" The Kuruta turned to his companion and held out a hand, curling up his fingers repeatedly to show that something had to be put in there. "That's your call. Give me the money."

"After what you did!? I'm not paying for that thing!!!"

"I need that earring fixed! I'll...I'll kill you if I have to!" A long-sleeved arm rushed out to grab the doctor's coat before the other threatened to run away. "For cryin' out loud, Leorio, it's just a measly repair fee! You give other people more than half of your wealth and you wouldn't even pay for the damage you did to my earring!?"

"Well, the people I give my money to are nice, grateful and precious darlings, not obnoxious babies with creepy claws!"

A balled fist was _really _shaking threateningly now. "We'll see who's the fucking baby, you despicable cheapskate!!!"

**End of Chapter 9**

**Last note: **Free cookies to anyone who can identify the game whose hero comes from Daventri. That game happened to be my favorite game of all time, only it's undecided whether or not I like it more than Final Fantasy 7. It's a classic, so I suppose that it's like a priceless antique. Incomparable to the modern times if you may. ^^ 

Leorio and Kurapika. Things got a bit hell-bent on those two ^^; That was supposed to be in response to those who asked for LeoPika's from me =P Not used to a not-too-gentle Kurapika? Kurapika has changed a lot since the Ryodan arc, so it's almost difficult to imagine him as the gentle teenager during the Hunter Exam after what he did to the Geneiryodan ^^; In truth, Kurapika has an awful temper. As for the disappearance of the sappy/fluffy relationship commonly seen in LeoPika's, it's obvious that this fic happened way after the manga's timeline. The characters are older and, well, you know who's best friends with who. Leorio and Kurapika have this sort of awkward, high school crush thing going on between them (or so I see it) so whenever they're alone together, you'll think of coffee shops, sweet pastries and flowers and butterflies. That isn't so bad actually, but that only works for fluffy one-shots. They've got to have their own story this time, and I used the years passed to justify their more casual relationship. 


	10. Break Away

_**Cherrie's Universal Rule When Reading Her Yaoi Pieces**_applies here. Read chapter 2 for the whole statement.

**Disclaimers: **Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump Weekly, Shueisha and Nippon Animation. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. 

**Author's Notes: **Humility set aside (am I even humble? I just like criticizing myself, 'tis all), this is not one of my best chapters. I've read it for God knows how many times and I'm almost sick of it myself (^^;) but something's just _wrong_ but I can't do anything about it. It's long overdue though, so I apologize for this. Oh hell... 

The cookie goes to **firedraygon97** for giving the right answer. Yes, the game from which Daventri existed is the King's Quest series. King's Quest VI was the first game I ever played, so it's a classic memory, so to say ^^ I'm running out of ideas so I'm just looking around me for random names and such, hehe... Oh yeah, ** Yukitsu** gets a cookie too for giving me the stuffed toy I wanted ^________^ 

**Yukinna**, get used to the kissing scenes, my dear. Here, *hands Yukinna an Illumi plushy* it's yours, okay? Now repeat after me, "Illumi is Hisoka's. This Illumi plushy is mine, but Hisoka, the sick perverted jerk that he is, no matter how undeserving, owns Illumi. It's one of those cruel facts of nature that one can never comprehend. In conlusion, I am not a yaoist but Hisoka and Illumi can kiss." *nodnod* You'll get used to it, I swear you will. **Yomi-san**, no I just suck doing Alluka. Grr... 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( kurapikasama@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 10 - Break Away**

"This line is too long. Can't we just buy Illumi-san's ramen now then look for another place to meet?"

Hisoka's gaze shifted from the huge crowd to the girl beside him, congratulating himself for not giving a scowl as sharp as his kitchen knife. Probably as sharp as the other end, which isn't very dull considering that it was _his_ kitchen knife, but it's a difference, wasn't it? Constant time with this crazy woman had probably taken its toll on him. He looked briefly up to thank whatever gods reigned up there that he wouldn't have to be with her as often anymore.

"I'm afraid not," replied Hisoka, his voice mixed with the usual impatience for the other. One of these days, preferably once he's alone with Illumi, he'd ask him for a more understandable explanation. He's lost count how many times he'd asked before, but another one wouldn't hurt, would it? "We settled on this place, and Illumi's brothers are on their way after all. Besides, the line isn't so long." He waved indifferently towards the entrance of the restaurant as another group on the waiting line was admitted inside.

Hannah frowned, but sighed anyway. "I wish they'd arrive sooner though. I want to go back already! I think leaving Illumi-san alone wasn't much of a good idea. Oh dear, I think I left my cellphone back at the hotel too. Ugh, if anything happens to him, it'll be all your fault," she said with a hint of disgust as she shot Hisoka a disdainful glare.

Hisoka looked away, knowing better than to engage into yet another childish bout. Even if he won, nobody would be there to keep score anyway. So instead, his hand slipped inside his pocket, fingering the smooth surface of his own cellphone. If ever something did go wrong, Illumi would call him. Although, he highly doubted that he'd be receiving any calls. Illumi's may be sick, but definitely not helpless. The only thing that changed, if ever, was that his temper was worse than usual. But it's okay. Illumi's kind of cute when he growls anyway, just as long as he's at least a good two meters away from anything hard. He could cause major damage even with pillows, and that's not good.

Thinking about Illumi seemed to work rather nicely though. Hisoka found that he wasn't so pissed off anymore. He wasn't feeling any nicer that he'd offer Hannah a piece of candy, but at least he didn't feel like hanging her either. With a final glance at the other, Hisoka resisted the last urge to stick his tongue out and just looked away back towards the crowd.

* * * * *

"Wow...this place is pretty packed, isn't it?" Gon looked around at the various faces that he came up with. The place was flowing with activity, from crying children to the people in jumpers constantly cleaning up the floors. Kurapika was right. This city _was_ really busy. 

"It is," agreed Killua, who was walking beside him. The white-haired boy looked around, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he took in his surroundings. _Of all places, why would Hisoka want to meet here? He usually wants to meet in strange secrets places, not in a mall so loud you'd hardly hear your own voice speaking, _he thought. Instinctively, he thought about his brother as well. He wondered what part Illumi was playing. Or if ever he was behind all of this at all. But why would Illumi want Hisoka to call Gon? 

"Where are we going again, Killua?" asked Alluka, who was walking beside Milluki behind the other two in front. 

Killua looked back at Alluka from the corner of his eyes, wondering what the younger boy was thinking. He wasn't sure if Alluka heard that it was Hisoka who called after all. He could only wish that whatever was about to happen, it wouldn't be too difficult to handle. "North Park, Allu," he answered, looking ahead again. "It's a ramen house around this floor, as I was told."

"North Park? Hey, did you guys know that Aniki likes that place? A single serving of their noodles there is so big it was claimed to be enough for three people!" shared Milluki, suddenly enlivened with the mention of food. 

"A serving big enough for _you_, you mean," said Alluka, casting a sharp look at the older boy. In front of him, he caught the dark-haired boy's shoulder shaking slightly, obviously laughing. Beside him, he saw Killua look to join him in his mirth. Milluki, on the other hand, wasn't amused, and he gave Alluka a glare. 

Alluka gave them all a strange look and eventually shook his head.

All of a sudden, Gon's voice rose up in their silence. "There, I see it!" he said, actively pointing at the blue and yellow lights that displayed the words 'North Park'. Their pace quickened, and Gon's eyes quickly roamed from side to side to see any familiar figures around the place. 

There. 

"Killua!" he called, his instincts at the sight of the magician bringing him to grab on to Killua's sleeves. He knew that Hisoka was there, as if the fact that he's the one they'd be meeting wasn't clue enough. And he _had_ spoken to the other already, hadn't he? But he supposed that Hisoka just had a strange effect on him. He wondered if the proper word would be 'trauma'... 

Killua looked briefly to note the small step the boy took to get himself behind him, and he wondered just how exactly Gon viewed Hisoka as. As if reading his thoughts, he heard Gon say, "He took me by surprise the last time so I wasn't so nervous then." That made Killua scowl. He couldn't exactly blame his friend. Being sexually harassed constantly wasn't exactly Gon's way of meeting people, and Hisoka's just the very epitome of everything eccentric and perverted. 

And as if Killua's glare caught his attention, Hisoka caught sight of them. His facial features quickly turned from serious to unmistakable glee. "Gon~!" came the timely greeting, and he waved at them enthusiastically that Killua could've sworn hearts would pop out had they been any nearer. 

But nevertheless, a sudden weight just zoomed past him. Killua dreadfully acknowledged that the lightness behind him meant that Hisoka had successfully tackled his best friend. Either he was too deep in thought or the magician was just too damn quick, he didn't know, but that didn't matter right now. 

"We weren't able to talk for long last time, did'ja miss me?" Gon could only stare in horror as the older man all but glued himself on his waist. What the hell happened to the almost civil Hisoka he met just a few hours ago? Well, whatever. His mind was immediately blanked out, but his gut told him that if ever there was a dirty old pervert clutching your midsection like a vice, there was only one thing to do:

"KILLUUAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" 

It never fails, and in a split nanosecond, the magician was pulled off from the dark-haired boy and was put face-to-face with a furious Zoldick. 

"YOU BIG LUG OF A HENTAI!!!" cried the white-haired boy, shaking Hisoka like a rag doll as if that would take away the grin from the man's face. Coming from experience, not even a bulldozer could do that, but Killua's angry anyway. "I bet that even when Gon's already on a rocking chair you'd still be trying to get into his pants, wouldn't you!?!?"

Gon face-faulted on the spot he was sitting at on the floor, brow twitching at Killua's remark. 

"Oh please, like you won't," mocked the magician, giving Killua a wink. 

Which just made Killua turn a deeper shade of red. "You--You're sick!!!" 

A number of smacks in the head after, "Oi, I just missed him! Is it so bad to show your affection to a person you haven't seen for a long time?" asked the still grinning magician.

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!!!" And the shaking continued. 

On the other hand, Milluki was scowling so badly you'd think that a guy considered to be as disgusting as he was would even have the stomach to throw up. Alluka, though reflecting a part of his older brother's sentiments, could only stare wide-eyed in front of him as his face was completely drained out of blood. There was the man whom he had seen kiss Illumi and he just... He looked at Gon who was still shuddering in place. 

_Oh gods, who the hell _are_ these people? _he thought in horror. _And Aniki! Why would Aniki even _want_ to be with this weirdo??_

Oh! But speaking of Aniki...

Regardless of what he was previously thinking, he ran towards the spot where Killua was strangling the strange man. Killua stopped his torture to look at Alluka, but the boy wasn't speaking to him. "Where's Aniki!?" he cried, grabbing onto the pale wrist that grasped the front of Hisoka's shirt, shaking it instead. He wasn't sure if it was safe to touch the man himself.

For a moment, Hisoka just looked at him with unreadable eyes, but eventually, a grin spread on his lips. "Illumi-kun's sick right now, he's back at the hotel," he said, grinning up at the younger one in front of him. 

Alluka's eyes widened yet again. "He's WHAT!? But Aniki never gets sick, he--" 

But whatever it was that the young Zoldick was about to say, it was all drowned out by yet another voice. "Alluka-chan~!!!" it called, and before any other warning could get Alluka to look up to see who it was, he was caught into a tight hug, his little head pushed into soft bosoms as thin hands forced him to stay still. For one cold moment, Alluka thought that their mother had come down to look for them herself. He was proven wrong though as said voice called out his other brothers' names as well. 

"Killua-chan, Milluki-kun, it's so nice to see you all again!" greeted Hannah as she helped herself and the young boy in her arms to stand up. "Wow, you've all grown up! How many years have passed anyway? I hope you guys still recognize me."

"'Neechan!" gasped Alluka, who now had the chance to look up at the one who took a hold of him. 

Killua stood up, but could only blink up in surprise even when he had a better view of the person in front of him. "Hime-san?" he asked, still confused. It took his all to not sound so incredulous. "What are you doing here?" 

Hannah smiled at them all. "Oh. Mother and I are here for the arrangements, of course!" she said, unconsciously playing with Alluka's raven black locks which she still had her hand on. 

"No, I mean...here. Why are you _here_ exactly? Shouldn't you be back at the mansion?" 

"Oh, that. I was just supposed to pass by actually. I was with Ralph, but I lost him when the crowd became too thick. He's back with mother, I hope. I stayed here, I mean, with Illumi-san finding me and all, we decided to just go back together," she said, smile still in place. But the look she received from the younger boys erased a significant part of her cheer, and she blinked down at them. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Anou, you mean you're with Aniki?" asked Killua uncertainly.

"Of course!" 

"But...where is he?" asked Alluka as he looked up at her. 

"Hm? I thought you guys knew?" The blank looks presented to her proved that they didn't, so with a sigh, Hannah continued. "Oh, the poor dear is sick right now so we had to leave him. He wanted to rest, so we just went here instead to buy him some food." 

"I'm sorry," contributed Milluki this time. "But...'we'?"

This time, Hannah's smile completely slipped off and she frowned. "Oh, you know. Illumi-san had this guy with him and he was the one who told me that we should come here. I guess he was being honest when he said that we'll be seeing you guys. I'm so relieved." She looked around. "Where is he though? Wasn't he with you?"

The boys immediately looked around. Hannah was right. Hisoka _had_ disappeared. 

Hannah made a light sniff in disgust and held her chin up. "You know, I don't really trust that guy. You see? Now he's gone too," she said, again playing with Alluka's hair once again. "He can never be kept still for a second, can he?" 

For a moment, with the exception of the bustle around the group, silence reigned among them. It took a moment for the boys to exchanged horrified looks though. They _all_ knew what it all meant. Killua watched as Alluka's eyes began to water yet again, and for a moment he felt like banging his head somewhere on the floor. In fact, he wanted to bang his head on Hisoka's own, but that seemed impossible now that he was nowhere to be found. 

Hannah, still oblivious to the rising tension around her ever since the young Zoldick's arrived, could only blink at the faces presented to her. "What's wrong? Is it something that I said?"

* * * * *

"Thank you for staying, sirs," bade the female receptionist with a smile as she handed the remaining papers to sign to the man in front of her. "We already called for a cab for you both, as you asked."

Illumi sighed, holding the jacket around him even tighter. He didn't know if it was just him or that he truly was getting worse. He let out a small sound to clear his badly dried throat, which, incidentally grew sore somewhere in his sleep. He blinked thrice, letting his eyes get used to the heat before fully closing them. 

Damn the supposedly unconquerable Zoldick immune system. 

He heard a faint, "Thank you for staying. Take care now, Hisoka-san!" somewhere in the background. His headache prevented him from shaking his head at yet another blatant example of the contradictions his companion made wherever he went. Another young female down, the poor child. It almost made him laugh. If he was the kind who'd laugh anyway. 

However, he then felt a cool hand rest on his forehead, a sign that his temperature was being checked once again. 

"All's done, we're leaving now," said the familiar voice, prompting the assassin to open his eyes to look up at the man in front of him. It took him a while to make up the blur, but Hisoka's face immediately beamed down at him from his place. He nodded once, allowing himself to be steered towards the front doors and into the black car. 

"I can't believe I'm really doing this," he mumbled, pale fingers coming up to hold the spot above the bridge of his nose, pressing on it to somehow ease away the headache. Not that it helped. Right, the world hated him, he kept on forgetting that. 

"Mm... too late to say that, don't you think?" came Hisoka's remark as the latter crawled in to sit beside him. The magician fixed the jacket that rested on the other's shoulder so that they wouldn't fall off, then reached out somewhere to pull out a brown paper bag to present to Illumi. "And surprise!" he grinned, shaking the bag. "While they were talking, I was still able to pick up a treat for you. Since we're traveling anyway, wouldn't it be nice to have your favorite noodles on the trip? I even bought you some tofu..." 

Illumi could only watch as Hisoka rummaged around the bag, obviously looking for the said tofu. He could only give out a small resigned grin - one so small it might not even pass for a grin at all, as did all of Illumi's other expressions - and shook his head once. He then moved aside, making more space so the other could move in more comfortably. 

The cab door closed. 

Behind the counter, the receptionist smiled to herself as she watched the cab speed away. "So cute!" she giggled. 

* * * * * 

It was quiet. For years they've been trained to keep their footsteps light, and not even the weight of wooden slippers created the slightest sound against the cold stone floor. Dim lights flickered down the hallway, dancing through the still walls and creeping across the child's pale skin and her black kimono. She regarded the play of lights for a while, but not a minute more than that. 

Karuto Zoldick felt the familiar prick of coldness as she neared her mother's room. Despite the bright lights and the posh decorations that adorned the walls, making the room so much like a queen's royal chamber than an assassin's room, one would think that the scented candles beside the bed would've warmed the place enough. But Kikyou's room had always been one of coldest in the mansion. 

"Mother, you called?" said Karuto upon stepping on the door frame. Keep your hands still on your sides. Feet together on the floor, point them slightly inwards, keep all spaces closed. Lift your chin up, but not too high unless you appear too proud for a person higher than you. 

The iridescent form of her mother emerged from the dark curtains. A smile that bordered on both warm and cold spread on the woman's lips. "Ah, Karuto, there you are!" she exclaimed. She lifted slim, almost bony fingers to usher the young girl in. "Come here, momma has something to ask of you." 

Karuto never really understood whether or not her mother's kindness was meant. She was always kind to her despite the times she would raise her voice. It stopped bothering her some time ago. She accepted it as her mother's impatience, a trait she had for everyone around her anyway. But the young girl knew that with the exception of Alluka, her brothers never really trusted their mother much. 

"It's almost been a week since your brothers left, and four days since your Auntie Reyna arrived without Hime-chan. We haven't heard from your brothers since, so I thought that perhaps we should check on them," Kikyou said by the time Karuto was close enough. "Go to Milluki's room and see where they are. Call them if you think it's necessary." 

And with that, Kikyou waved Karuto to leave. The young girl bowed and with a low, "Yes mother," she turned back from the older woman to do as she was told. 

**End of Chapter 10**

**Author's Extra More Babbles: **Yes, North Park _is_ a real restaurant and yes, they serve really good ramen and yes, they really have big bowls ^^ I don't know how much I love North Park though because I love Chinese foods and practically any Chinese restaurant to me is good, but since North Park is the place I used to tug my parents' sleeves for, the value was enough to be mentioned here ^^; Oh, and I'm sorry, I know Illumi wanted ramen, but I wanted tofu, so I made Hisoka buy that too! ^_____^ The tofu was bought from another restaurant, by the way. Although...does that matter to you guys at all? Oh well~! =P 


	11. Twists

**Disclaimers: ***sighs* This is getting old. See, if Hunter x Hunter had been mine, Hisoka would be openly throwing himself over Illumi even just for the sake of making the whole of the Zoldick clan sick, Illumi would be wearing black leather pants with a taste for silver, and Kurapika would secretly have a fetish for chains. Meh. 

**Author's Notes: ***digs a hole on the floor to bury her forehead on for a deep _deep_ bow* My only excuse is that inspiration left me! . *holds an Illumi plushy to her chest* Or maybe it was the sudden epiphany that this fanfic is starting to suck. Royally. Ooh nooo, not again!!! *throws a fit* I've had enough of this waning quality in fanfics. Either that or I need a psychiatrist to straighten out my self-confidence. Where _does_ that thin line between megalomania and insecurity start and end anyway? 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( tartarus000@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 11 - Twists**

Thump, thump thump...

"Hisoka."

. . .

Thump. 

Thump. Thump. 

Thump, thump, thump... thumpthumpthumpthumpthu--

"Will you stop that!?" A protruding vein was passionately throbbing from somewhere above his ears. Illumi had to stop himself from mid-action before he could hit his companion on the head with a metal bin, or maybe something closer to that. Closing his eyes, he plucked one of his hands from wherever it was - his feelings were so faint he didn't even know where his feet were and where his ears were supposed to be in - and tilted his head upon its fingers to ease away the irritating humming inside his head. 

They were sitting on the seats in the waiting room, somewhere in the back because Hisoka insisted he wanted to sit against the wall. They were ten minutes past their official time. Something about the flight being delayed because of something regarding the seats and their backrests. He really didn't understand much from what the woman was talking about just a few minutes ago, he was too busy minding his own business of wondering whether or not they'll be given a blanket during their flight because he'd be damned if he'll have to sit in an air-conditioned space when he's already uneasy in room temperature.

Wow, and he thought he was immune to coldness. 

His companion, apparently lost in his own thoughts - although the fierce lip-biting kind of unnerved him (_I don't think I ever saw him do that before..._) - could only blink at him. "What?" the man asked, a look of innocent confusion in his eyes. _ 'Innocent' and 'confusion' were words never associated with this guy_, was the assassin's first thought upon seeing the other.

But Illumi didn't dwell much in his own thoughts. _Dwelling_ kind of made his extra-sensitive head hurt. "That," he said instead, giving the other's right foot, the one previously tapping against the floor, a sharp look. "Stop it. What do you want to do, team up with my headache to make an orchestra?"

"Two sounds can make an orchestra?"

A glare. Damn, glaring was worse than dwelling when it came to the pains they gave off. But somehow it's just difficult not to glare at Hisoka. Somewhere deep within him, he _knew_ that the magician was smarter than he let on, but really. It was times like those that made him doubt that fact. 

Thankfully (or maybe not), he was awakened from his thoughts by Hisoka's voice. It was pitched an octave higher. Or was it two octaves? He wasn't sure. He didn't think he'd want to know actually. "Of all the days to have a technical problem, why this!?" whined the magician in, yes, that higher than usual pitch. A small part of him wondered if it was still decent for a man reaching his 30's to whine. Again, there's that headache with it's big drums. 

"Oi, Illu?" There was a light tap on his shoulder. "You okay?"

_I'm fine, _he wanted to say. He could feel the exasperation ebbing from his thoughts. He knew it would trickle through his voice if he spoke, so he decided to keep his silence and continued to keep himself busy with his thoughts. Had he known better, he would've thought that Hisoka was deliberately trying to drive him mad. He wondered if Hisoka would maim him with his cards if he would poke him right on the eye right then and there. Had he done that five years ago, maybe he'd already be dead. Or something close to that. He wasn't sure if he could say the same this time. Hisoka was acting really strange, ever since that night in the park, the one time he got so close and almost did not recognize the man in front of him. 

Damn, that didn't sound like he planned it to. 

But before his thoughts could go on, he could already picture his headache solidify like a devil child in diapers holding up a pitchfork against his throat. And there it was again...he had a feeling he was starting to go insane.

"Hey, you wanna sleep for a while?"

It was hard trying to stay comfortable when his thoughts kept fighting with his diaper-clad headache. Illumi had to spare a pause and an eye roll for that last thought, convinced that he _was_ somehow in the verge of madness. _Must be the company_, decided Illumi. 

But despite his earlier thoughts about the magician - they were almost fading out anyway, 'short attention span' somehow rang a bell here - he found his eyes drifting closed. Those words somehow found their way in his mind, and he was starting to calm down that he didn't even mind realizing that he was falling asleep on Hisoka's shoulder. He can blame it on momentary insanity later on. Damn, he really must be desperate. Or really _really _sick.

Ah, hell with it.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Illumi didn't see the growing grin on his companion's face as the assassin started to drift off to sleep. _Okay, so maybe this isn't so bad,_ decided Hisoka as he shifted around for a more comfortable position while pulling out his cellphone from his pocket in the process. _But the fun shouldn't end so soon, ne? _

* * * * *

There was something about crying women that made his life utterly miserable. Either that or loud, immense crying just ran in their family, extending even to godparents' children, as was currently being proven right in front of his very eyes. 

"Why!? I don't understand, we were getting along so well! It's that weird guy's fault, I just know it!" 

There was a small blowing sound right after that, followed by a pathetic sniffle. It's strange, watching his...supposed future sister-in-law - although he doubted if Illumi would appreciate him referring to the young lady as so - crying in his mother's white handkerchief. There was also something about that white handkerchief that he also found sickeningly familiar. The life of that simple cloth was just sad. 

"You know what, auntie? From your story, I bet that it's that guy who keeps on putting such dirty thoughts inside Illumi-san's head. I just _know_ that he's also the one who convinced him to run away. I know Illumi-san is not like that, he usually wouldn't do anything to harm us, right?"

A prompt snort broke the girl's speech. Eyes wandered towards where Killua stood. Sillva gave his son a warning look. 

"Killua-chan, don't be like that." Kikyou shifted her gaze back to Hannah. "Don't worry, dear. We'll find Illumi just as we will get rid of that bastard he's with. If you'd like it, you could have the honors of punishing him for what he has done to you. The training room would suffice, perhaps?"

Killua watched and listened - not on his own free will, mind - more series of exchanges between his mother and his brother's whatever-you-might-call-her. He doubted if their little plans for Hisoka would actually be _that_ easy to accomplish, seeing that with the way Hannah was acting, everything that had been said about the magician were but presumptions of a love-sick young lady desperate to lay claim on her sweetheart. Pause to wince here. It would've been quite amusing on his part had it not been for his skin crawling with the fact that he referred to Illumi as a "sweetheart". 

Fortunately for him, his thoughts were cut short by a light tugging on his sleeves. Dark eyes met with brown as Gon turned his gaze from the pitiful scene in front of him to Killua. "What now?" he asked with the clueless ignorance he usually wore. 

Killua made a nonchalant shrug and whispered back, "I don't know. Wait until Hisoka declares that he'll take Illumi in as his own personal bitch, I suppose." Or vice versa. Hisoka may look like the more aggressive one, but who knows? The guy's a mystery, maybe he's on the masochistic side. 

But what he made out as a joke earned him yet another sharp glare from his father. Killua withered at the look and threw Sillva a guilty but apologetic grin. It was probably a good thing that Killua was known to be the joker in the family, if one was even allowed to be one, but Killua had always been favored above his siblings anyway so a few cracks could pass his more considerate elders by. Still, he avoided his father's eyes and looked back at Gon. 

As for Gon, blessed innocent that he was, he was blinking widely at him. Granted, the boy wasn't as innocent as a five year old might be, but Killua highly doubted if his friend knew what being a bitch meant. For all he knew, Gon might still be thinking that a bitch is a female dog. The most likely thought, which also explained the dark-haired boy's confused "Huh?" as he stared back at his friend.

Killua shook his head and just turned to his mother. "Hey ma, " he called, stepping closer to the light. "Are we still going to go after Illumi or---?"

"Of _**course**_ we are!!!" All eyes turned towards the source of that outcry. Alluka was all but stamping his foot on the ground at the look he was giving Killua. "I can't believe that you'd even ask such a question! Have you forgotten what that man has done to aniki!? We can't trust him! You've seen him do it, I've seen him do it, Milluki have seen him do it!!! It's not everyday you see a man ki--" 

Further outbursts were ceased as Milluki's chubby hands grabbed a hold of Alluka to cover his mouth. "Well, actually, it isn't something you do _to _someone. It's something you do _with _someone. Well, usually anyway," he contributed unnecessarily, which only earned him a dangerously hyperactive boy out to bite his hands off him. "From where we stood, we didn't know if Aniki reacted to him, did we?" 

"Thanks for the tidbit, Millu," remarked Killua sarcastically. 

"What are you all talking about!?" asked Kikyou, impatience, worry, horror and many other things mixing with her voice as she looked at her three sons. 

Killua was quick on his reply. "Hisoka 'brainwashing' aniki. I mean, Illumi's the expert in that department (fuck, I've experienced it firsthand) so why should we underestimate him by saying that Hisoka is capable of actually manipulating him? In other words," he gave Hannah a pointed stare, "Illumi is not that weak." He then shrugged, ignoring the sharp look the young woman gave him. "Just something I thought you should think about." 

"Demeaning Illumi-san is none of my intentions! All I'm saying is that somehow, this _Hisoka_ was able to steal him away off to somewhere. That's my sentiment, and it's all because I'm concerned about him!"

"And what made you think that Hisoka's actually the one behind this? Did it ever occur to you that Hisoka couldn't have come here, passed through **all** of our guards, and snatched Illumi by saying, 'Hey, mind if I borrow him for a while?' What if I tell you now that Illumi was the one who ran away, brought out his cellphone in the middle of the bustling crowds of Quenya and started cursing Hisoka for all he's worth because he couldn't find the damned hotel he's staying at when he needed the sanctuary the most?" 

Oh yeah, his mother was going to grill him for not telling that he knew what happened back then, but hey, they'll get over it. Just ignore your father's glare, Killua, and everything will be all right. Gon's here, and you'll both run off if anything funny happens. Anyway, Hannah had it coming. A healthy growing boy can only have enough bawling, spoiled girls obsessed with his creepy brother for a day. 

Silence reigned for a moment, the sound that ended it all merely being Zeno's "I'm going back to work" and fading footsteps. Gon was the only one who watched the man move, and he could've sworn there was a small grin on the old Zoldick's face. For a moment, Sillva seemed to be planning on saying something as well, but decided against it and quickly followed his father. 

Well, that didn't go as badly as he feared it to be. Somehow comforted that he wouldn't have to face his two elders, Killua continued. "Now, if we're done here, I'll just be making a few phone calls, because even if Illumi cannot be reached right now, nobody seems to remember that Hisoka is also a part of the modern world and, consequently, owns a cellphone himself."

"Killua!" The sound of Kikyou's voice stopped the light-haired boy's tracks. The woman was on her feet, fists clenched on her sides. "You said you didn't know when we asked you!"

Killua shrugged. "I didn't, back then. But Hisoka has my cellphone number, so go figure. I think he finds it fun to poke around and rub it in our faces that we're sucking in this little game of chase." He then turned to the others. "Come on guys, Hisoka dropped a clue for us. I say we study it first before deciding what to do next." 

A moment of silence ensued, Killua's footsteps fading out in the background. With a last hesitant glance at the people around him, Gon quickly ran after his best friend, not daring to call his name lest he breaks the spell that drifted around the rest of family. Alluka, upon greatly debating within himself whether or not he should follow Gon and Killua, looked towards his mother, as if looking for the right decision from her face. He seemed to falter for a moment, but remembering Illumi and the news that he was sick, accompanied with the memory of what he knew about the man named Hisoka, his expression quickly changed and without another beat, the youngest Zoldick son disappeared in the darkness of the hallway as well.

Alluka's footsteps were the last things to be heard before Milluki's ungraceful snort broke through the heavy silence. "That's it!" Throwing up his hands, he turned his back and stomped towards the door right across from where the others went through. "I had it easier just tracking down random targets and illegal auctions. I'm out of this. Like I can relate in the first place anyway. Stupid, insane maniacs..."

The door slammed on the Zoldick child's wake, leaving the two women to look at each other in disbelief.

* * * * *

The airport lobby was thankfully quiet, not nearly as busy as Hisoka would remember it to be. A quick glance over to his dark-haired companion gave him the idea that the other was just as grateful. The assassin had his eyes closed while leaning his head on one hand while holding a bottle of drinking water, almost half empty. Hisoka grinned and leaned over him. "Feeling better?"

Illumi took one more gulp to finish his bottled water before throwing it out on a trash bin they were passing. "I guess," he mumbled, before throwing a quick glare at Hisoka. "If you had those aspirins in your briefcase all along, why didn't you give them to me in the first place?"

"Hey man, you never asked. If I remembered correctly, you said you've never relied much on medicine because the sicknesses pass anyway," pointed Hisoka, holding out a finger to prove his point. Illumi just gave him a weird look. 

"But that was when I was, what...?" 

"Sixteen?"

"Yes, sixteen," said Illumi, frowning with a confused look this time. "How the hell can you remember that?" He was merely met wit a blank look, as if Hisoka himself found it strange for Illumi to ask what he just did. Shaking his head at his companion, the assassin just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "As I grew I've been having minor migraines every once in a while. I figured that it's better off if I just take a small pill instead of bearing with the distraction as I work."

Hisoka grinned and patted him on the back. "Oh well, no use talking about two sick days wasted," he had to hold up his hand for a moment to defend himself from Illumi's glare, "I mean, at least we're here and our little friends are _miles_ away~!!!" Hisoka all but sang that last part, which made Illumi wince just a little bit. 

"Speaking of which," Illumi stopped his tracks and grabbed Hisoka by the arm. The magician looked at him with a touch of confusion, but said nothing and just waited for Illumi to continue. "I've been thinking about it. Do you remember the time when I first came to you?" 

"Yeah," replied Hisoka, giving the assassin a knowing grin. "It still freaks me out remembering how you just barged in, but you know what they say. Variety adds to the spice of life. A normally soft-spoken young man cursing like there was no tomorrow is definitely a nice spice if you ask me...among other things..." 

Illumi winced when Hisoka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I wasn't talking about that, you lunatic. I meant to ask you if you've decided on what you're going to charge me with."

Hisoka stared at him for a moment. "Why the sudden interest? You should be glad I haven't charged you yet at all!" 

Illumi was quiet for a while, frowning in a way that just made his head ache even more. "It's not like that, I..." he paused, choosing his words. He couldn't exactly tell Hisoka how uneasy he's been feeling those past few days; how the magician's attention was making him feel strange. Almost afraid, although he wouldn't normally admit that. Hisoka was starting to change before his very eyes and yet he couldn't exactly describe _how_ and in what way. All he could pin-point was the man's sudden amusement in spending time with him, which he didn't show before. Years ago, the most he could get from Hisoka was companionship, and that didn't include the light conversations accompanied with the magician laughing. Hisoka didn't laugh much before (unless one would include the insane bouts of cackles he'd go through every time he kills) and Illumi was even satisfied to believe that he just wasn't the type who cared much for a social life, and that he just kept Illumi there for the same reason Illumi had used to kept him - for an image.

_Used to _would be the operative term, of course. 

Out of the corner of his mind, he could still see Hisoka watching him, waiting for his answer. But it wasn't until the man waved a hand to his face that he was able to awaken from his daze. "Oi, Illu?" asked Hisoka, now snapping his fingers repeatedly in front of his eyes. "Don't doze off on me now, 'luv, we're still talking here."

_Snap._

A sudden wave of dizziness hit Illumi at that second that he almost felt himself losing his balance. He reached up a hand to steady his head, eventually finding his footing when he grabbed hold of the first thing that came to his reach - namely, Hisoka. But he didn't realize that immediately, and with a significant amount of frustration, hissed out a curse. "Shit," his eyes were beginning to steady, but the cold chill still pricked his pale skin.

"I see you're still not well," was Hisoka's useful remark. Illumi grit his teeth as he felt his companion pull him steady. These constant attacks were starting to royally piss him off, remarkably so since he would've almost believed his body was immune to physical illnesses by the time he reached puberty. Apparently not. 

Curse the human race. Yes, the whole lot of them. 

He vaguely noticed when Hisoka hailed a cab and pulled him in. Illumi sardonically noted the hint of de ja vu that the action gave him, briefly remembering that time back in Quenya when Hisoka did the same thing. For him. Without even a word of mockery or ridicule. Following his line of thought just a few minutes ago, had this been the Hisoka of earlier years, he would've looked at Illumi with perhaps a hint of scorn and would most probably leave him by himself, trusting that someone like himself would've known what to do. Or if not, someone who couldn't even manage himself at that certain situation wouldn't have been worthy enough to merit his companionship. 

He had said it before, he would say it again: this was not the Hisoka he used to know. 

Illumi watched Hisoka from the dark veil of his own hair as the magician spoke with the driver, asking around for a hotel to stay in. The man was the very epitome of all that was strange and could change accordingly based on the situation or by his own whims. Perhaps, yet again, he was thinking too much and giving the man little to no credit, that maybe he was _still _the same Hisoka, and perhaps there was something going on that he didn't know about. Maybe it just all went down to Hisoka actually finding the whole situation amusing and was bored enough to take part in such a chase, or maybe he just disliked Hannah so much he wanted to make her miserable. Based on experience, Illumi knew that Hisoka _would_ do such a thing if the person is irritating enough. 

There were a thousand possibilities, some he may not even realize for all he knew. After all, this was Hisoka he was talking about. Somewhere in his head he felt the car starting to move, but the driver and Hisoka's voices were still droning on somewhere. It took Illumi a while to realize that the voices weren't inaudibly low just because of his headache, but because Hisoka truly was all but whispering as to not bother him too much. 

Again, Illumi gave this a moment's thought before pushing it aside on his list of items under Hisoka's unexplainable behavior. He then shut his eyes to fight off the pain in his head, and almost succeeded in falling asleep had it not been for yet another of Hisoka's words flashing through his mind. One that he missed, but should've caught his attention sooner.

_Don't doze off on me now, 'luv, we're still talking here._

His eyes snapped open. 

**End of chapter 11**

**A/N: **Is it just me or is Illumi getting a bit paranoid? Bah, at least he's starting to think about Hisoka. That's a good thing... right? Right. Wow, I need to work on my self-assuring skills. On a lighter note, feedbacks are always welcome! Feel free to hit me for the late update, at least, unless you can present more reasons to do so. Really, I deserve it. *sighs* 

I want Hisoka and his cards again. Yeah, creepy-Hisoka is nice too... I wonder how I could get Hisoka back to his old self without spoiling what I've already established? Hm... *runs off to plot the bloody murder of a random somebody*


	12. Fixation

**Disclaimers: **If Hunter x Hunter had been mine, Illumi would have a wide collection of chains and silk, and Hisoka would have had Illumi on his bed even before Yorkshin Arc. Unless these actually prove true, I am not in any way connected to the production Hunter x Hunter. I'm just one of them pitiful fans. ;p

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I decided that bloodlust does not suit this fanfic. At all. Sucks royally, but meh. I'll just stick to Hisoka and his sexual harassments then. I also noticed that I suck in changing point of views. Probably got used to 1st POV. Meh again. Ehehe... but I'm trying my best here, okay? Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! *bows deeply* This chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but I'm working on it ^^; 

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
**by: Cherrie ( tartarus000@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 12 - Fixation**

_Gods... women and their issues._

Milluki scanned through the flashes emitted by the monitor as the computer continued to load the files from the fifth bank he'd hacked for the day. The small window at the bottom-right corner of the screen presented a beeping 89%, and the boy continued on his progress as thousands of names were listed on the screen, a hundred at a time, or so it looked like. 

_It also sucks that in every list, our names just _have_ to be on the very bottom. _

100%. 

Reaching over for a handful of potato chips, Milluki stuffed them into his mouth and pulled his chair closer to the computer. Wiping dirty fingers on his pants, his skilled fingers then hovered over the keyboard and started typing at lightning speed. Computers were _his_ specialty, after all. 

Without encountering any problems, he was able to get inside the 'Zoldick' files in no time. He scanned through the names under the surname, and it wasn't long before he found the account he was looking for. 

_Illumi Zoldick. Account no. 226-70053187. Amount stored: 859,000,031.13 _

Milluki sighed and shook his head. Once again, he couldn't believe he was doing this. It was nothing short of cruel, he'd think to himself. Perhaps he wouldn't have minded it so much if this was another person, but this was his _elder brother_ for cryin' out loud. The guy earned the sum - and a _huge_ sum at that; he must admit that it surprised even him that his brother had reached the billion spot if he'd add up the amount of money he'd taken off from the other four bank accounts - and it just felt wrong to do what he was doing, even if it was from his mother's orders. 

_Aniki, I swear I'll double these numbers once this is over,_ he thought, cringing still as he pushed the single button that would terminate Illumi's account information. He watched helplessly as the long line of numbers all went down to a disturbing 0, ruining the near perfect account of his brother. _For the meantime, I'll just be in hiding, just in case you _do_ decide to come back even just for the sole purpose of ripping my head off. _

* * *

"Okay, so this is Hisoka's offer."

A group of three preteen boys was huddled atop Killua's bed, giving the impression of having a serious meeting. Killua was in the middle, Gon on his right, Alluka on his left. A small, light blue cellphone was laid in the middle, facing Killua, the unanimous head of the said group. 

"He said he _might_ tell us where they are, under one condition," continued Killua, pressing a few buttons on the cellphone and retrieving the last message he had received. Upon opening the message, he presented it to the other two and read, "_I want you boys to be good and won't tell any grown-up anything that I tell you_."

"Well that sucks," said Alluka with a scowl. "What use do we have of that information if we can't even get the help of Otou-sama or someone else? We can't take him by ourselves, can we, Killua?"

"We have as much chances of it as an elephant does on going through a mouse hole," was Killua's sarcastic reply. "We can't do anything about it too, 'cause it also said in this message that if we even plan to tell even if we swore not to, he'll make sure that there'll be serious consequences." Killua sighed and gave Alluka a look. "Hisoka hacking through heads, dislocating joints and slicing out limbs for piranhas to eat is just playing around. A serious Hisoka is just too scary."

Alluka winced, thinking that with all of Killua and his lies, he was probably serious about that one. He briefly wondered, again, how in the world his brother would even want to be in the company of such a man. He never thought of Illumi as the aggressive killer, and outside work, he would only kill if he found it fit. This Hisoka guy was a crazy man as far as Alluka's assumptions were concerned.

"Not to worry though," Killua pressed a few more buttons again and presented a whole new message to the other boys. "See, here is an update of how they're doing. They have just recently boarded a plane. One clue Hisoka left to us is that they are in a different continent."

"Big help that gives us," it was Alluka's turn on sarcasm. 

Gon blinked and stared at the message some more. "Has he said anything about Illumi-san?" he asked, a question to which Alluka took an immediate interest in.

"Uh, yes, a while back. It was his first message to me actually. Let's see," a few more buttons pressed, "Here we go: _Hey Killua! Remember me? I hope Gon-chan's--_blah blah blah blah_..._" Alluka caught the winces on the other boys' faces as Killua passed through those lines, "blah blah...okay, this part makes better sense. _As you already know, I'm here with Illumi. I'm helping him, you see. Tell dear Hime-chan that no, she is not the victim here, and no, neither is Illumi because he's actually the one bossing me around (huhu...), plus no, she shouldn't worry her cute little pink pedicures over Illu-chan because he's in good hands. _Pause for obligatory gag." 

Gon obediently did so.

Killua nodded and continued. "_You may call me in this number if you wish to know more. I don't have much time, Illumi's calling for me. He's sick by the way, although I think you already know that. Tell your brother that Illu's getting better so he need not worry, the kid might pee on his pants if he think about it too much. Ja, tell Gon that I--_ okay, I don't need to share that one. But that's it as far as what Hisoka wrote is concerned." Killua closed his cellphone and looked at his companions.

On his side, Gon was busy hitting a fist to his chest to regain the ability to breathe. The dark-haired boy seemed to look a bit pale. "Promise me you'll _never_ let me read that whole message _ever_," he said between sick wheezes as he rubbed goose bumps off his arms. 

"Aa, gladly," said Killua, who then reopens his cellphone to erase that certain message. 

Alluka, on the other, hand was seething in place. "That--that sick bastard, I'll **kill** him!!!" The boy then proceeded on clawing one of Killua's pillows and actually succeeded in pulling out a handful of feathers from it before the other pulled it away from him. 

"Oi, pull _his_ hair out for all I care, but leave my things alone!" he said, bopping Alluka's head once, but succeeded in doing nothing but spread a mist of feathers all around, creating an even bigger mess. Before he could react, Killua then found himself choking on feathers as Alluka jumped on top of him to shove any bunch of feathers within his reach.

"Oi Killua?" asked Gon, poking Killua on the cheek to switch his attention to him instead of spraying feathers and spit all around. When he got the other boy's attention, he raised a hand to ask, "Are Leorio and Kurapika adults yet?"

Killua blinked at that. "Oh yeah..."

"Leorio and Kurapika?" asked Alluka, looking from Killua to Gon. 

"They're the two guys we met with at the mall," explained Killua. "You weren't able to officially meet yet, I think. Gawd, Hisoka and his timing. I'll introduce you to them next time we meet them, although I'm not entirely sure if they're considered as the 'adults' Hisoka was talking about, Gon," he said, saying this to his dark-haired friend. 

"Can you ask Hisoka if we can tell them, then?"

"Now wait a second here!" Alluka waved his hands around and gave Gon The Look. "You mean you're actually going to just _agree _with that Hisoka guy!?"

All Gon gave was an innocent blink. "Do we have a choice?"

"I don't know--"

"Come on, Allu, it's _Hisoka_ we're talking about here. You should've been there with me during the exams--"

"I was out studying, Killua, unlike someone I know..." 

"Hisoka is the devil reincarnate, and no, Alluka, I have no idea what you're talking about," Killua pauses to stick a tongue out at his brother. "Still, I'm going to try to negotiate."

"Of course, you have to know if such a word actually exists in Hisoka vocabulary," added Gon. 

"Yes, _that_ too, but it'll be easy if I use Kurapika against him," Killua then gave Gon a considerable look. "And probably your name too if I'm desperate. You kind of have that effect on Hisoka." 

Gon and Alluka promptly turned green.

* * *

The insistent ringing of a familiar song on high-pitched cellular phone tones rang through Illumi's ear like a death call. With a groan that clearly spelled out his annoyance, he pushed himself up from the comforts of his pillow to glare at the accursed thing that woke him up. 

And the damned thing actually had the nerve to still go on ringing. 

Hissing out a curse that would've had Hisoka pouting on his heels (an image that did not appeal to him whatsoever), Illumi stared down at the lump beside him and started tugging at the covers. It's been a while since he started sleeping with Hisoka beside him that he somehow got used to finding the magician whenever he would do as much as move his hand an inch to the one side. It didn't bother him anymore, so long as Hisoka would keep his hands to himself. The magician was usually a quiet sleeper, but there were moments when he would intrude on Illumi's space, albeit accidentally. Still, that didn't change the fact that the assassin was territorial. Plus the fact that Hisoka can be a bit... intimidating when it comes to his expertise in making someone uncomfortable. Illumi had decided long before that Hisoka was doing it on purpose, and that he would not give the guy the satisfaction of thinking about those things for longer than a few minutes. 

"Oi," he mumbled out when the big lump for a body refused to wake up. "Answer your damn phone before I throw it out the window."

A faint grumbling was heard before Hisoka's hand finally shot up to retrieve the phone from the night table. Illumi peevishly watched Hisoka pulling in his cellphone with him beneath the covers. 

"Hello?" Hisoka could feel Illumi sliding back beneath the covers, his grumpiness evident even in his silence. Had Hisoka been any more awake than he was, he would've given a smug smirk at that. But he wasn't, and really, it was _4:00 in the morning_. "What in the devil's name do you think you're doing calling me up this early in the morning, you sick fuck?" There was supposed to be more threat in that, but he was probably just too sleepy. 

"_Oh please, don't degrade me as much as to put me on the same level with you, Hisoka,_" said the voice from the other line. "_And besides, the last time I checked, I had no idea where you are, much less the timeline your ass is sitting in._"

Aah, of course. Killua. Only one person in the entire world would talk to him like that and actually live to tell about it. Damn that brat.

"And what, pray tell, do I owe the honor of hearing your voice at this ungodly hour?" he asked with as much fervor as the boy he was speaking to. 

"_For your information, it's still 8:30 in the evening here._"

"Whatever kid, what do you want?" Hisoka was in the midst of falling asleep again. He couldn't help but yawn, not even trying to stifle it at all. 

"_I am very flattered by your obvious enthusiasm, Hisoka,_" drawled Killua. 

"If I were you, I'd speak before this phone call is cut short."

"_Bah. I just called to ask about that thing you said last time. We're just wondering if we could include Leorio and Kurapika in this?_"

Hisoka snorted. If he remembered it right, Leorio was the more mature-looking one in their group, the one aspiring to be a doctor if his mind was serving him well. He really wouldn't care if he was dead for all he cared, but it'll be a cold day in Hell before he would allow that Kurapika to ever step near him again. It was very seldom for someone to actually use him for their own selfish whims and step out of it unscathed. Or alive, even. And they called Hisoka himself manipulative. 

"What was the condition, brat?" he asked irritably, annoyed at the prolonged conversation and the memory of that humiliating moment outside Yorkshin. 

"_Do you really expect us to blindly follow you around with only us three kids involved? Come on, we're not that stupid._"

"Oh? For a moment there I almost doubted that." A snort was immediately heard from the other line. "No. The Kuruta kid still pisses me off. Isn't he busy wrecking havoc on some other bad guy's life?" 

"_You are such a child, Hisoka."_

Hisoka scowled, and was just about to give another retort for that when the man beside him stirred. Illumi's head poked out from the covers, hair slightly disheveled from the unceremonious pulling down of the blanket. Completely forgetting about Killua, Hisoka suddenly had the urge pull the assassin in and kiss him. For the nth time. Although one had to give him credit even for just the fact that his urges had weakened down from pushing Illumi up a wall and doing him until they're both sore to just simple, unadulterated kisses. 

But like all the other urges, the threat of being castrated for something so simple still remained. 

"Who are you talking to?" asked Illumi, a frown on his face. 

Illumi still didn't know about what Hisoka was doing. He clearly didn't seem to be interested in eavesdropping on phone calls either. It looked as if it's because he didn't really care, but Hisoka still wished to believe that Illumi's just too preoccupied. Or something. With what he hoped to be an innocent grin, Hisoka spoke. "Nobody important, love, go back to sleep." 

The assassin, not at all oblivious to the endearment (although it would be kind of hard to be given that Hisoka seemed to use it every time he would get the chance to do so), gave the other a hard, long stare before rolling his eyes and diving back beneath the covers. "You are so sick, Hisoka," he said for his final words before burying himself back to bed.

Hisoka sighed, noting still the dismissive tone in Illumi's voice. Of course it was just a joke to probably piss Illumi off, but the other didn't have to be _that_ harsh about it. Okay, so maybe that's not really out of the ordinary for the assassin to be all cold and cruel at times, but still. Somehow you'd think, with all his obvious stunts to show interest, the other would've had a faint idea on what he's on about. But trust Illumi to have saltwater slapped on his face and still doubt that he's still on a boat. 

Well, there went his last hopes of getting enough gusto on staying awake. Back to Killua. "Oi," he said, a little more tired this time. "Unless a 'no' would be an acceptable answer for you, I'd just call you back, probably when it's at least past sunrise." 

He could hear Killua snickering somewhere on the other line. "_Ooh, you're keeping secrets from Aniki! You know, he'll eventually find out and you are so dea--_"

The line was cut short even before the boy could finish what he was saying. Really, Hisoka knew what he was going to say anyway, and he couldn't really say that he minded. After all, one would almost think that he's only trying to test Illumi's patience because that's the only way he could get the other to respond. 

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Foreboding

Standards disclaimers apply. Uhm, I'm flat broke, and Hunter x Hunter is still not mine. The world is cruel. 

Oh, and the little pause in the middle? I didn't start writing until March, ehehe... The last days of February were spent worshiping Mana and Malice Mizer and wondering whether or not I would give Mana justice if I like Gackt. Rea-life yaoi fandom is a painful thing, but they're just so cute~!!! I did nothing other than that. I didn't even play my favorite games in mIRC and I'll probably lose the next time I join Trivia again, but meh. Mana's androgynous and he's hot, so I'm happy. (How can a guy have a face shaped like a woman's anyway??) He reminds of Illumi too when his hair is black. ^________^ Doesn't help that Gackt looks like Hisoka. I think that's where it started anyway. Damn...

**OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
by: Cherrie **( tartarus000@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 13 - A Foreboding**

Breathe.

That was what Illumi's brain told him to do, and seeing that it seemed like a good advice since he realized that he just stopped doing so seconds ago, he took a deep intake of air, and breathe he did. Though it did help the sudden darkening of his eyesight, it did not change the message that was flashing before his eyes. 

"What is it, what is it?" came Hisoka's insistent questioning as he left the post Illumi assigned him to stay in and positioned himself behind the assassin. He looked over the other man's shoulder and peered at the screen in front of them. He blinked for a couple of seconds, but eventually muttered, "Oh my..."

Well that was the understatement of the year. Illumi rolled his eyes before shifting them back on the ATM screen, damnable thing that it was. A small beeping sound pulled his attention to the small slit above the screen as a small piece of paper was ejected. He pulled the paper out and read what was written. 

Amount stored on account: 0.00

"Gee, no shit?" came Hisoka's helpful comment as he, too, obviously looked over what was written. Well, at least he was being supportive. 

Illumi sighed, pitying himself for even thinking that last thought, and crumpled the sheet into a tiny ball before throwing it out on the trash bin beside him. He could feel Hisoka's eyes on him as they stepped out of the small room and back on the street. He could feel the question coming up as well, so instead of waiting, he raced his companion to it and said, "I'm going to look for a job."

Hisoka was a bit slow on the uptake, but once he was done staring at Illumi as if grown a third eye on the middle of his forehead, he immediately asked, "Why?"

"Because, unless it isn't so obvious," said Illumi, fully aware that the other was testing his patience without knowing it for probably the first time since he knew him, "I'm broke. That was the last bank, and you know what happened with the others as well." He said it without even a glance of the man behind him and didn't even bother looking back if he was actually there. Hisoka would probably follow him to Hell with the rate he's going through, so if there was anything he had to worry about, Hisoka disappearing soon was not one of them.

As expected, light footsteps came beside him in no time. "What for? I mean, money was never a problem between us, I pay for almost everything," said the magician, falling in step with the other.

Illumi gave him a sharp look. "Yes, and they all add up to my debt." 

Hisoka grinned. "What debt?" Earning Illumi's sharpest glare upon saying that, the magician knew that that wasn't the best thing to say. Illumi was never one to take having to owe favors lightly. Damn proud of him really, in the magician's opinion, but then again, perhaps he would've felt the same way had he been in the other's position. Money was almost never a problem when you're a Hunter, but Illumi's just like that. "But isn't it strange," he said once the atmosphere cleared out, "What happened to your bank accounts?"

'My family is the devil reincarnate separated into different persons,' muttered Illumi, fully knowing whose fault it was. He swore that he was never going to do Milluki any more favors in the future, if they ever meet again.

"What was that?" asked Hisoka. He didn't quite catch what the other just said. 

"Nothing." Illumi sighed, stopping in front of an internet cafe. He paid on the front desk and took the farthest computer on the corner. Upon seating himself on the seat, he entered a random search engine and started typing away. One would know that Illumi had done it many times before, as he didn't even stop long enough to read where he was going. 

"Need a license or did you bring yours?" asked Hisoka, referring to his Hunter license card. 

"No need. I have my connections," said Illumi, and was almost immediately inside a website that was a blank, black page except for a small strip of white asking for the password on the lower-left corner. Beside that space was a small, animated green frog. Illumi paid the frog no heed, knowing that it was just a facade to hide what the website was (as if the URL being purplecurry.com didn't hide that enough) and just typed fast enough for Hisoka to miss the first password. And the second. And the third.(1)

Upon seeing yet another similar screen, Hisoka frowned and tapped Illumi's head. "Forgot the password?" he asked playfully, grinning as Illumi entered another set of keys only to come back to the same screen again. 

"No," muttered the assassin, typing another set of keys again. "You need to type five different passwords to get in." And upon saying that, he tapped the enter key once again and was immediately brought to the website he was after. He scanned through the front news, reading a few of the articles before continuing on his scanning.

"Mafia-affiliate," said Hisoka, his voice low. He looked over his shoulder just in case someone heard him. Sure that there was no one, he grinned and rested his chin on Illumi's head. His grin widened when he received no negative reaction. "Not bad. Are you sure it's safe to access their site in a public place like this?"

"It's the least of my concerns," replied Illumi, in the midst of reading one certain document. "Besides, that's what the passwords are for. I'm sure they have their own ways to secure information anyway. But the site isn't that secret. A lot of bounty hunters know about it too."

"How come I don't know about it then?" asked Hisoka, now mindlessly playing with Illumi's hair.

"You're not a bounty hunter, Hisoka," was all Illumi said before confirming the print command. As the printer beside the computer started to work, a faint ringing sound was heard somewhere inside Hisoka pockets. The magician pulled away from the assassin (pity really, he was just getting comfortable) and took his cell phone out. An eyebrow raised at the name flashing on the screen. 

"I'll just be outside, Illumi," said Hisoka. Illumi gave a quick nod before snatching the paper from the printer once it was done. 

* * * * *

Killua tapped the wooden surface of the table as he waited for the other line to be answered. The young boy grinned when it was picked up. "Hello, Hisoka. Having fun molesting my brother yet?"

A faint laughter was heard from the other line. "_You can say that,_" was his reply, before the laughing continued. It was more on the cackle side, thought Killua. A hybrid between a cackle and a giggle. Completely Hisoka-like. 

The Zoldick heir scoffed. "Does he know about your little games yet?"

"_Not yet,_" answered Hisoka. "_But if you're still worrying about me being unfaithful to your brother, you needn't have to. I'll tell him soon. Probably when things are already working out well._" There's that cackle-giggle thing again. 

"You are so twisted, clown. I pity Illumi already," said Killua, shaking his head. "Oh, and about that Leorio and Kurapika thing... care for some blackmail?" 

"_You actually need my permission to blackmail me?_"

"Well, technically no, but unlike you, we're the good guys. We give warnings," was Killua's answer. Hearing Hisoka's snort from the other line, the boy merely rolled his eyes and continued. "Okay, so point 1: Gon will hate you forever if you don't include our two friends in."

"_When has that child ever liked me anyway?_"

"Wow, you actually _know _that Gon hates your guts to the point of disemboweling you? You're not as clueless as I thought you were!" Killua feigned surprise and started barraging Hisoka with another set of insults.

"_Enough, you brat, I get the point! Besides, like me or not, I'll go after Gon when the time comes._"

"Not when you're rotting corpse is tied on top of a lightning pole you're not," said Killua sarcastically. "Anyway, we can always give Hime-neechan your number. I suggest you buy a pair of ear plugs for that."

"_Must you call her 'neechan'? She's not even your sister._"

"Heh, jealous?" Killua grinned upon hearing the other's disagreeing grunt. "You know, I'd rather drop dead than actually call you 'niichan, just so you know, Hisoka." 

"_Oi, that's hitting below the belt, boy,_" growled Hisoka. Killua had to wonder if the other meant the offense or not. Hisoka being Hisoka, nothing was for sure, but Killua could tell that there was a hint of injury in that last remark. He probably went too far on that one. Hey, maybe Hisoka really_ did_ care for his brother and none of them even knew it. 

Heh. Yeah, right. 

Still, that really seemed far too harsh, so even just for Gon and his good heart's sake, Killua sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess, sorry. Geez, you don't need to be so uptight about it." 

"_But I 'wuv my Illu-chan and you hurt my feelings~!_"

Now that was just too much.

"STOP!" Killua had to hold the head board of his bed to keep him from falling off the edge. His hand immediately flew to his throat as he almost choked. He did_ not_ just hear Hisoka say what he just said and especially not in the way he just did!"God Hisoka, what the hell are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!?"

Another laugh. "_Serves you right. Anyway, this is taking too long. Do whatever you want, kid, but next time, go with the flow and don't give me too much trouble on this. Technically, you can say I'm still working for him. I fail and Illumi hates me, you're all dead. I haven't seen myself all crazy and vengeful, and I don't think you'd like to be the receiving end of my first time on that, would you?_" 

Again, Killua wasn't sure if Hisoka was actually serious, but he didn't want to take any chances. "Sure thing." He then hung up. 

* * * * *

Blue-gray eyes gazed out into the vast, open sea, one that seemed rather endless even when you're standing on top of the highest tower in the city. The cigar stick was giving its desired effect, and for those few seconds that one deep breath gave him the satisfaction of being intoxicated, Reiji closed his eyes and succumbed to the feeling. He could almost feel that headache wearing off. 

"Sir?"

The man turned away from the glass window to face his young secretary, a boy probably around 40 years younger than he was. He never really bothered asking him how old he was, only that his skills were adequate enough for him to deserve his current position. Pulling the cigar away from his mouth, Reiji nodded to the young man to acknowledge his presence. 

"Mr. Rose just called and asked about your previous arrangement and why it has to be moved," said the young man. 

Reiji closed his eyes and sat down, setting the stick of cigar aside before facing the young man again. "Just tell him that my schedule could not permit me to see nor speak to him any time soon." He said this almost painfully, the ill twist in his face betraying his dislike for the topic. He cursed his current situation, knowing that he could not hide the secret for too long. 

Patiently, the young secretary stood before him, waiting for further instructions. The man on the chair looked up again, deep in thought, then added, "Tell him that my daughter also sends her regards to his son." 

It may probably ease the tempest for a while more.

**End of chapter 13**

[1] I have absolutely no idea how top-security sites work, so I kind of just played with it and had fun. Hehe, curry. Oh Mana... *hugs a Moi Dix Mois poster*

**Author's Notes:** I know the chapters are short, but bear with me on this, okay? I'm beginning to see a plot here, but I'm still playing with it. I can't believe I lasted for 13 chapters without an actual plot in mind. Gods, pathetic. But it was fun. Pathetic of me to start a project like that, but maybe that's just me not used to being spontaneous. Gaah, my head, got me 5 more bottles of my medicine, yay! 500 capsules is good. Will last me for almost one more year of sanity. *manic grin*


	14. Meeting the Brink

Standards disclaimers apply. Uhm, I'm_ still _flat broke, and Hunter x Hunter is _still_ not mine. The world is cruel. Anyway, consider this chapter as the time Hisoka finally snapped. Oh, yeah. Obligatory warning. This is what makes this fanfic yaoi. *points at chapter* And for the first time, I think it's not entirely Hisoka's fault o.O Yeah, I think it's creepy too... I'm not entirely comfortable with this chapter (as I have been with the previous chapters lately), but unless I want to start another one from scratch, you guys will still have to bear with me right now . Inspiration is running scarce and the weather isn't helping any, y'know? (damn summers...)

Oh, and to **Pillow**, maybe it's just me, but mostly, Hisoka reminds me of Gackt. Well, not Gackt-in-the-JPop-world kind of Gackt. Geez, Gackt, despite that libido and that take-me-and-do-what-you-will image, is the type of guy who cries easily and faints after concerts. (*sighs* Although trust me to fall for a guy who cries... darn that man) I mean Gackt while he was in Malice Mizer (with matching sharp eyes and interesting hairstyles) plus the libido/take-me add-on I pointed out back there. Have you seen him as Death? Gaah, 'tis the best costume ever given to him. Mana's cuter, but I'm biased. Meh. Anyway, Gackt's image drastically changed when he left Malice Mizer, his features became significantly soft and... er, cute o.O (I'm going to get killed saying that...)

To **Mica**, thank you again for the wonderful feedbacks. I hope this makes you happy. I told you sadomasochism will somehow be involved... but hey, at least there's blood. =P

** OF GAMES AND ASSASSINS  
by: Cherrie ** ( tartarus000@yahoo.com )

** Chapter 14 - Meeting the Brink**

The phone was set down with little to no grace, with the light 'bang' as a clear indication of the contempt with which the action was done with. An indignant scoff soon followed, all of which being faithfully followed by two keen ears. 

"Who does that fool think he's playing with?" said the man responsible for the earlier commotion. The smooth leather executive chair shifted as its occupant turned none-too-gently to the pair of eyes from across the room. A snarl grew on the old man's already wrinkled face, making him look like a white-haired lion just about to strike. "I hope you're happy with yourself. This is all your fault for not following orders."

The other man, a young man in his mid-20's, pushed himself off the wall and stepped into the light. Strands of black hair fell on the smooth surface of the pair of glasses covering the lad's eyes. Not even bothering to push away the minor annoyance, he made the move to turn away, his direction leading him to the oak doors of the office. 

"Mark my words, Lee. If this brings shame to the family name, you know who I will be pointing the blame to," threatened the older man. But all words were ignored as the footsteps that moved away from the speaker never faltered.

Coming only to stop to open the doors, the young man, the one called 'Lee', uttered words that were lost to the older one's ears. "That's the least of my concerns, sir."

* * * * *

"Yes, 7:00 will be fine," said Illumi, the pen in his hand twirling in between his fingers the moment the place and time were jotted down on the small piece of paper. There was a moment of silence as the assassin received further instructions, an unconscious hand that still held the pen going up to press on the his temples, then eventually the bridge of his nose, eyes closing for a moment as a wave of discomfort passed itself through his body. "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

The phone was set down, and automatically, dark eyes shot up from the table to the other pair of eyes that had been watching the assassin's every move since the phone call started. Illumi sighed, giving the magician on the bed an exasperated glare. "What is your problem now?" he asked, quite disturbed, not because of the gaze that followed every step he took, but because of the fact that he seemed to be starting to get used to it enough to actually find being watched by the other so commonplace that it was as if it was as normal as him breathing. Not to say that he didn't mind, but he was starting to tolerate it after a few days. It also didn't help that every time the magician would shift his eyes elsewhere, Illumi would find himself watching him in return.

Damn that man. 

Hisoka could feel the corner of his lips lifting, undoubtedly gaining some sort of amusement from the discomfort of the younger man. It somehow developed into a trait, seeing Illumi that way. "You said 'thank you'," he said, pointing a playful finger at Illumi. 

Illumi, giving out a sigh in between relief and frustration, rolled his eyes. "Hisoka, I say it when it's called for. And besides, I said 'thank you' to you once before," he said, staring back at the piece of paper he just wrote on. "Although right now, I can't remember how you even_ deserved_ such a thing."Great, this seemed to be a start of another inane conversation with Hisoka. Not a good thing. 

"Aah, now that's just mean," the magician started, his cheerful expression immediately falling from his face. "And besides, good deed or no, you're still kind of scary doing that. You don't eat people, do you?" he teased. He gained a raised eyebrow at that, but the tension eventually waned when Illumi's muffled, 'As if you're not scary yourself,' brought another grin back in Hisoka's face in two seconds flat. Hisoka eyed the assassin for a few more seconds before saying, "Ne, Illu? Are you still sick?"

Illumi winced at the thought. He's been sick ever since he stepped on this new country, and to him, he already handled enough of his share of such ill discomfort to last him a lifetime. He was a Zoldick, damn it! Sure he was on his way of getting himself disowned (disturbing thought, that), but he still carried the family traits. "No. Probably just an upcoming headache. That phone call took longer than necessary," he said, the knuckle on his forefinger still kneading the same spot on his temple. He was just about planning to stay like that, but it was Hisoka's hand that made him look up, beckoning him to where the magician laid. 

For a moment, he stared at the hand offered, wondering if it would be a good idea. But when the magician showed no signs of taking the offer back, Illumi gave a yielding sigh and a light shrug before walking over to where the other was. He sat himself on the carpeted floor, leaning his head back on the soft side of the mattress when he felt the others fingers on his head, massaging the same spot that he preoccupied himself with just a while ago. 

Hisoka rose from his position to sit behind Illumi, both hand's fingers gently yet firmly clawed through the assassin's hair, working on the scalp and removing the heat that was trapped beneath the thick mass. Cool fingers replaced the heat that was being radiated, and the younger of the two leaned back to the touch. Hisoka couldn't help but provide a raised eyebrow at that. Illumi was probably feeling worse than he let on. He wouldn't normally be as complacent to him. 

Whoa. Was that him being insecure? Damn, that's bad.

"I need a name."

Fortunately, Illumi's voice pulled him back from that dangerous line of thought. He could feel his ego going down a notch, and that was definitely not healthy. "What was that?" he asked instead. Satisfied that the heat trapped under Illumi's hair had cooled enough to be comfortable, he started pressing on certain points on the assassin's face, starting with the places where the eyebrows began, sliding down to the temples, then around and under the eyes. 

Whatever Hisoka was doing, he was certainly doing it quite well. Illumi allowed himself to lean down on the cross from which the magician's ankles met sitting down. Finding his voice, he replied, "I meant a false name. I don't want to risk my family prodding in on my personal accounts from here on again. And besides, I don't think it would be a good idea if I use 'Zoldick' right now, seeing my case."

"That wouldn't be so hard," said Hisoka, who was busy taking note of the faraway look in the other's eyes. Of course, that was right before he had to look away lest he develop the same dazed look himself. It wasn't like it was helping things. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea. As if he wasn't sexually frustrated enough, but no, he just had to forget the little things, didn't he? "Most assassins use false names. I think your family is only one of the very few who actually give their real name."

"Like I said before, we have nothing to hide."

"No, you people are just too damn proud."

That, at least, earned a smirk. Cute. Hisoka wondered if he should start getting his head checked. "Perhaps," said Illumi, shifting in place. He groaned at the sudden lightheadedness that waved past him at the slight movement.

The sound, of course, did not escape Hisoka. That, of course, was not a good thing. "Maybe it's just jet lag or something," he offered.

Illumi opened his eyes halfway. Hisoka didn't even notice them closing a while ago. Shit, that's just too sexy-- And double shit for ever thinking that. So Illumi's being too submissive. Remember that he's got the ability to disembowel you if you do so much as try anything. His life sucked. "I can only wish it's just that," said the assassin not without a hint of spite, his gaze straight on the wall across them. "You'd think my first experience with the flu was enough, but someone up there seems to hate me so much."

Hisoka smirked despite himself. "You acknowledge the presence of someone greater than your father?" he teased, pulling the assassin's head so their eyes met. "That's new. You must've done something really wrong, huh?"

"Yeah, well everything seems to be going wrong," said Illumi, sighing yet again. 

"Oh, not exactly _every_thing." 

There was silence after that, but Hisoka didn't mind as he continued on with what he was doing. He briefly wondered if Illumi had his own soap or was he also just using the ones the hotel provided. How come his skin looked and_ felt_ so much better than his?That's almost not freakin' fair. Illumi's a man_ and_ an assassin. Where does beautification get in between? 

"You still up for that meeting tonight?" he asked instead, referring to the previous arrangements the other just made over the phone to once again cut off his train of thought. Conversation seemed to be getting rather difficult. 

"Of course," said the assassin, but Hisoka could spot the light hint of soreness in the response. He was now working on the muscles on Illumi's nape, his thumbs alternating in movement as he dragged them along the length of the pale neck, feeling the vibrations as Illumi spoke. "The assignment seems urgent. Involves some family feuds or something. But the amount offered would be enough to at least cover a small part of one of my previous accounts."

"I guess that issue about giving me the expenses for now is really out of the question, huh?"

Illumi sighed again, though from exasperation or from the massage he was being given, Hisoka wasn't sure. "We're not fucking married, Hisoka," said the assassin. So much for that last thought.

That same deadpan answer and yet despite all that, Hisoka laughed. He. Freakin'. Laughed. You'd think he would be in the least bit upset, but not really. He supposed he must've cracked from being set aside like that for too many times that he somehow grew immune to it. Besides, he realized that most of the time Illumi didn't mean the fowl words. Most of the time, at least. The man could have a sharp vocabulary if he wanted to. And to think that Illumi had a limited grasp on language. 

Apparently, his little eruption caused the person under him to look up and give him a weird look. "You really are crazy," came Illumi's wry comment, but that's it as far as movement was concerned. He was still letting Hisoka work on him despite the looks he was shooting the other with. He settled that he needed it more than he needed to get away from the other man anyway. 

"And tact seems really non-existent with you," replied Hisoka, now combing through the assassin's hair with his fingers. "You know, with me helping you out and all, you can at least cut the smartass cracks. What do you think?" This was said by tilting Illumi's head up to him again.. 

And that was what triggered it: his fingertips on that white, graceful neck, both thumbs rubbing against two smooth cheeks and that sharp look he received upon meeting those coal black eyes. Hisoka seemed to feel something snap, and for a moment he stopped. Something in his eyes shone like faint gold as a new wave of need flowed through him, different and much more stronger than those before, washing over him uncontrollably, pulling him down to close the gap. 

Briefly, Hisoka remembered that he made a promise to himself that he will cut the kills for as long as he could. Why the thought actually crossed his mind then, he wasn't quite sure. But there was something about the situation that sent a giant wave in him, although he couldn't pin-point what it could mean. Their noses touched, and for a brief second he pulled away, the better half of him pounding on his head with the same warnings that kept him away from the other for the past weeks, and perhaps it was his initial fear - if that's the right term - of the assassin that kept him still. But when their eyes met again and he could see the other's steady gaze, he realized that Illumi hadn't even spoken, and merely seemed to wait for his next move. 

Satisfied that there were no signs of restraint from the other, the magician lunged for the nearest touch of skin he could reach. Starting from the area behind the assassin's ear, he played the soft lobe between his teeth. Unable to contain himself, his arms wrapped around the assassin's waist and shoulders, pulling him as close to him as humanly possible. It was Illumi's moan that became his undoing and whatever held him against claiming the assassin's lips just seconds ago was immediately pushed away. 

Now, he was already able to kiss him before, during that time back in Quenya with Illumi's brothers chasing after them. But that was just a brief touch, and he wasn't even able to do much nor last for too long because Illumi didn't seem to be in the position to respond positively to that intrusion. And besides, Killua and the others were there. Though that wouldn't have been a problem for Hisoka, he didn't think Illumi would ever forgive him if he did anything worse than what he had done in front of the his younger brothers. 

But this. This was more than a kiss. There were no restrictions, no limits, and they were behind the confines of four closed walls. There was no audience to fool, no family to deceive into believing anything. Just them. And somehow that was the very thing that brought him back his past madness, reminding him of that almost unquenchable hunger that made everything seem to radiate heat underneath his touch. He didn't notice himself sliding down to level with Illumi, nor did he notice it when he was already straddling the other's thighs, tearing through cloth and skin for a reminder of that crimson stream from which he had been deprived of for so long. 

It was that, the mixing of blood and his built-up desire for the younger man underneath him that pushed him to the brink of insanity, and he growled at that unsatisfied craving, his hands clawing and practically not knowing what they wanted to do first before Hisoka finally pushed in to run his tongue along the pale skin, the thick, metallic taste of the assassin's very essence pouring through him like an elixir. 

Too much into his own daze to realize anything else, it was Illumi calling out his name that somehow woke him up. Narrow eyes snapped open, gold fading back into that recognizable black, and he would've pulled away completely had Illumi not taken a firm hold of his bloodied wrist. The assassin stared at the crimson-stained hand for a while, ragged breathing being the only sound that could be heard inside the room. But his face remained blank, and eventually his gaze shifted back to the fire-haired magician in front of him. "Just don't get any of my blood on the sheets. I don't want to cause any commotion around this hotel."

Hisoka gaped - and no, there was no other word for it - and stared hard. Waiting.

And... That's it? No needles up my throat, no death threats, nothing? 

But that wasn't all. The magician could only sit still as Illumi extracted himself away from his legs and weight. The raven-haired man stood, wincing slightly as he touched the wound from which Hisoka had somehow clawed his way through the skin. It had been a while since he bled that much, but he supposed that humoring Hisoka for a while wouldn't be so bad. A pale hand was in front of Hisoka after that. "Come with me," he beckoned.

Having no other choice but to follow the more sensible of them both, Hisoka took the offered hand and allowed himself to be helped up. Illumi wasted no time after that and pulled Hisoka with him, going around the coffee table and the towels that littered the floor and into the closed bathroom. He shut the door, opened the glassed shower stall and pulled Hisoka in without another word. The next thing the other knew was his shirt being pulled out of his pants along with the pull on his belt buckle. 

"Uh... Illumi?"

"Shut up."

Okay, so that deadpan tone was at least Illumi-like. Hisoka could only watch as his companion's quick hands deftly worked on the buttons on his shirt. Dark eyes drifted closed as the piece of clothing fell on the tiled floor, followed by the sound of the metal of his belt crashing onto something somewhere outside the shower stall. He wasn't given the chance to dwell on whatever it was that it hit though, because soon after that, Hisoka lost all his senses as soft lips descended down to his once again. Something else was also poured into the kiss, like a thick fluid flowing from the assassin's mouth to his, a cross between tangible and intangible, liquid and gas. It wasn't just the effect of the kiss. He was sure that it was something that really came from the assassin himself. [2]

He wasn't able to think on it too much though because soon, Illumi's tongue had invaded his mouth and was being too much of a pleasurable distraction. Although whatever it was that was given him, it was quick to act. From his lips alone, everything seemed to spread at a steady pace, covering every inch of him with heat and electricity that can almost be compared to mild static, leaving him only with the feel of soft strands of silk rubbing on the skin of his neck and shoulders. He gritted his teeth and let out a small hiss as the initial softness turned into hard points, slitting the skin just below his shoulders, three cuts on each side that resembled the work of sharp claws. 

He arched back against the wall as he felt a feather-like touch running through the fresh wounds, and when he opened his eyes, he met Illumi's gaze, now fired and intense and so much unlike the way he had looked at him in the past. He could feel the corners of his lips lifting into a grin. "I thought you'll have to get ready for a business meeting?" he teased, not entirely powerless now that he's gained some of his senses back. His fingers lifted up to tangle themselves between the strands of black hair. "Nice trick, though. I forgot that the strongest path of nen to another body is through the mouth. I actually planned to offer it when you were sick, but I didn't think you'd want it." [1]

The other gave a smirk. "Learn from your mistakes then," was all he said.

Hisoka couldn't help it. He gave the assassin another weird look. "You're acting weird, you know that?"

Illumi shrugged. "So you're contagious."

"Ooh, that's harsh. I still regret not offering the nen thing, though," said Hisoka with a dramatic sigh, half-mockery, half-truth. 

Illumi shook his head with an expression of amusement. "It's all right. You gave me the aspirins, anyway."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be more fun if we used the easier way?"

Illumi gave a small smirk before turning thoughtful for a while, watching his own fingers playing with the small droplets of blood that fell from the wounds he inflicted. Right. This was already a sudden move for a first time but still there's already sadomasochism coming into play. Trust Hisoka to be obsessed like that. Illumi leaned in once again, whispering in the other's ears in a way that sent a shiver through the magician's body. "We've got an hour."

* * * * *

"Damn it, it just goes on ringing," said an exasperated Killua. The cellphone was pressed to his ears with an effort, and he looked like he might bang the thing to the nearest wall if he had to wait any longer than he already was. Of course, his insistent brother pulling on the hem of his shirt might contribute to his agitation. Alluka really never got over the whole Illumi-is-with-a-stranger issue.

"Killua, don't you think you're crowding Hisoka with all those phone calls? With what I've heard, you never get off the phone," said Kurapika, who was leaning on the far wall just beside where a sleeping Leorio was laid out on a three-person couch. He and the other man just met up with the three kids just hours ago, when Killua gave them this twisted sort of an 'okay signal' for them to follow. There never really was a clear explanation as to what was truly happening, but the young Kuruta decided that there better be one soon or else his head will explode with all the surprises. Hisoka alone was bad enough, but throw in Illumi? That, he just can't take. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," contributed Alluka, who was busy twisting around with the covers on his bed after being pushed away by his older brother.

"Yeah, for 624 hours straight and I think you better give your mind a break from all the worrying before you blow up," came Killua's retort. With a final sigh, he set the phone back down on its rest before plopping down to sit on the bed with Gon. "I say we just go there straight. Kurapika, where is Daventri anyway? How come I never heard of it before?"

"It's probably because that country actually goes by two names. The name was just recently changed to Interterra for political reasons. They've just modified the maps last year or perhaps earlier, but Daventri is still a known name. Also, some people still use Daventri, some for nationalistic purposes, some for the familiarity, some perhaps--"

"Okay, so with history books set aside,where_ is _this Daventri, or Interterra, as you say it?"

Kurapika, not too happy with being cut off, glared at Killua but continued with his explanation anyway. "It'll take about 6 to 7 hours to get there by flight. You did notice the difference in time as compared to this place, right?"

The Kuruta stopped in mid-speech when Leorio started to stir from his place. As the doctor sat up and rubbed his eyes, Kurapika spoke again. "Although... don't you think it strange? I mean, why would Hisoka want us to follow them there?" 

"_Because_, as I've been saying all these time while you people are there ignoring me, this guy is just fooling around with Aniki!" retorts Alluka, who was beyond anxiety by then. "He thinks it's fun for us to go there because of the chase. We won't even see them, that's for sure. Of course it's better than being in another country, but still! He's playing with us, he's playing with Aniki, I don't even think he'd care if we actually get a hold of Aniki. He keeps him with him so this little game of his will go on, but once he loses, he'll be upset, but will he do anything to get Aniki back? No, and that's just not fair because doesn't have the right to play with Aniki's feelings!"

Leorio, although still in a daze from his nap, was quick with his reply. He snorted before saying, "What feelings?"

Before Alluka could say anything - which he was obviously planning to do at the intensity of his glare at Leorio - Kurapika spoke up again. "Perhaps, but how do you explain Hisoka refusing you to take any adults with you? When you look at it, the only reason why he could've wanted that is because if ever they were to be faced with your elders, there might even be no contest. Illumi-san, if necessary, might even be taken against his will and Hisoka can do nothing about that."

"So there's no fun with fighting people you can't defeat. Illumi has the same ideals, perhaps he passed it on to Hisoka," said Killua off-handedly. 

Kurapika shrugged. "Again, perhaps, but you've got to keep in mind that with Hisoka's antics, his relationship with Illumi-san lasted for years. Not even Kuroro," insert small wince here, "gained Hisoka's attention for so long." 

"Oh good gods, he said relationship..." was Alluka's prompt moaning before he buried his head beneath his pillow.

"I didn't mean that in a romantic sense, Alluka-kun," said Kurapika, a bit awkwardly. He still didn't believe Hisoka and Illumi being lovers despite what the others said. He tried to keep an open mind still, but he supposed that his perception of the two just bounced the whole concept. At least, he needed more time. Not that he actually wanted to think about it.

"Do we have to care whether or not Hisoka's being faithful? 'Cause I kind of thought that I'm just here to bring Illumi back," said Killua, still looking bored with whatever he was doing. 

"Aaw, come on Killua, don't be like that! Shouldn't you care about Illumi-san? I mean, he's your brother," said Gon, who finally spoke from where he was sitting beside the white-haired Zoldick. 

"Of course I care. I mean, it's not like he's just your typical cold-hearted bastard who takes me under his little spell so I can kill an innocent old man who did nothing to me and whom, might I add, Leorio took time to be allowed to heal after a certain sadist who has a penchant for cards scared the shit out of him. I mean, Aniki may be ghastly, cruel, selfish and creepy, but he's still my brother~!!!" said Killua with an exaggerated accent before clutching his chest to complete the drama.

After an awkward pause wherein everyone took their own definition of weird faces, Leorio spoke. "Uh... okay. With all these personal issues set aside, maybe we can start that whole Daventri thing again? 'Cause though I still don't know what this is all about, it seems pretty important to you guys," Killua snorted at this, at which he earned himself a smack on the head care of Gon, "...or at least, to Alluka-kun. But same thing, it's urgent."

Killua, who was still rubbing the sore spot where Gon's hand landed ("Damn kid's too strong for his own good... not to mention mine as well," he muttered to himself), looked around and shrugged. "Fine. All this lying around is getting boring anyway. Maybe we can also fill you in on the details on our way."

**End of Chapter 14**

**[1] ** Regarding the transfer of nen through the mouth, it was never actually said in the series. As for nen transfer in general, I will say that yes, it has been done to inanimate objects through touch, but never to another person. While it is possible that you can transfer nen to another person through touch (that is, provided that it _can_ be done), it is more effective if we would take an element out of one of Mr. Togashi's past works. _Yuu Yuu Hakusho _ has the ki, which is somehow similar to nen in a way, and that is transferred through the mouth, as Keiko had done for Yusuke to revive him. I'm talking here in a way that nen is given _to_ a person, not inflicted on a person, wherein the person can utilize the nen given to him for himself. I kind of pictured it before like this: sickness weakens a person, which may affect the nen power as well, which then means that Illumi would not be able to heal himself. But if Hisoka has the same ability as Kurapika (battle with Ubougin, but Kurapika has 100% access to his nen abilities... what a cheater... love him anyway, darn bishies) and saying that my theory on nen transfer is correct, (which it is, at least in this story being my fanfic and all ;P) it would be possible for him to heal Illumi. 

**[2] ** Okay, before you reprimand me for my counting ability, I explained the first issue first because this second point I'll raise up is a bit more far-fetched. But this is my fanfic, I get to be the one spinning the world ^^; Okay, Illumi is Sousaka. Don't argue, he _is_ - the last episode bears witness to that. He controlled a corpse, and that's basically control and manipulation, isn't it? Besides, Hisoka agrees with me on this (Hisoka's way of determining nen through personalities). Now, this being my fanfic, as established, I will back this up a bit more by giving Illumi the ability to not just control others, but also to render them immobile (which I know he can do even without my meddling), not necessarily because he can stop the muscles from moving, but in a way that Gon described as "heavy and disturbing," like weights being put on you to keep you still. But that's Illumi with a dark intent. For all we know he can use it for sexual purposes too if he willed it. Yes, I'm just making Hisoka's life a lot more pleasurable, I know. He kind of bribed me to do it. *goes off to look for Hisoka and her promised bag of candies*

** Author's Notes: ** *twitches* I'm starting to get more and more insecure by the day. Uh... how's this chapter? I don't like it. I was kind wondering about this fic for a while... is it going the way it should? o.O' Gaah, whatever, have it you!!! *runs off to trash some random public tourist spot in frustration*

Damn, Kurapika's here. Now I'm required to think.XP


End file.
